The chronicle of ultimate familiar
by ralf07
Summary: being left with four familiar mark Saito left stranded on the world not his own. now he need to get use to the new world before finding the way to return home. Need a beta reader.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Ok then… before I begin let me say this. I apologized first for any grammatical or punctuation error. If someone wants to Beta this story please Pm me. I would gladly accept it.

Now that there taken care of lets begin.

* * *

This is it. All the event that had been happening had led to this point. In front of me is a big shadow figure towering even the sky itself.

The rune of my left hand 'gandalfr' and the rune on my chest start to glow brightly. Beside me is Julio also with the same situation as me. the rune on his Right hand 'Windalfr' and the rune on his forehead 'myozrinirn' start to glow brightly.

Behind us is four people holding a wand. Each wearing a ring.

Vittorio with a ruby of fire.

Yossete with a ruby of earth.

Tiffania with a ruby of wind.

And finally Is Louise, wearing a ruby of water.

Circling around them is four void item.

Now the condition is complete.

Four void item and ring.

Four familiar.

Four void user.

When all of it gather together Brimir true void will awaken.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR"

The shadow roar as it beeing engulfed by a bright light. It keopt being push back. back to inside the shaitan gate.

But something unexpected happen. A shadow Tentacle like sprung out from the gate heading at me. before the attack hit me someone stood in front of me taking the hit from me.

"Julio!" I shouted shock. The attack pierced through it body. That attack was fatal as I can see that his rune start to fade one by one. Slowly the light seems to dim out little by little and the shadow seems to be getting a momentum to get out again. Damn it. Without Julio the spell had weaken. At this rate all our hard work will be useless.

At least that what I thought but suddenly the rune on Julio start to grow brightly before it disappear from his body. I can feel something glowing and when I see my right hand there it is the Windalfr rune. And I can feel a rune being engraved on my forehead. Needless to say the pain was o much. But at the same time this also proves one thing. Julio has died and for some reason his rune had been transferred to me.

I bear the pain as much as possible as the rune growing brightly. The light become brighter and the shadow start to get pushed back inside the gate.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHH….' He writhes in pain. As the gate start to close itself. I can see yossete start crying after seeing what happened to Julio but she still on her feet. Seeing that the battle was not over.

The gate try to close but it seem the shadow hasn't give up yet as his hand reach out to the outside world.

"Let go Derf!" I shout at my sword Derflinger as I charged at the gate. The hand as if knowing what I was doing fired out a beam of light.

I raised out my right hand and in an instant a nearby Dragon came to me as I ride it to avoid the attack. While on the air I use the gun to fired at the shadow hand. I t doesn't seem to be effective but at least it gave some damage as the hand start to clenched from the damaged it receive

I jumped off the Dragon while raising out Derf.

With this everything will end. There will be no reason to sacrifice the elf anymore and there will be peace.

"…." As I raised Derf preparing to swing down to cit the hand completely to closed ther gate once and for all. the hand suddenly pointed up if it going to do something.

But nothing happen as I cut the shadow hand as it disappears in white light particle. And the gate closed finally.

As I start to breath as sigh of relief but suddenly a black hole appear beside me sucking everything near including myself.

"Saito!" Louise shouted as he saw me getting sucked to the hold.

I thrust Derf on the ground to prevent me from being sucked by the hole.

Vittorio hold ouise preventing her from running after me. that was a good choice. If she came near me she also will getting sucked in the hole and I can't let that happen.

I can feel my strength leave me little by little. It seem I can't hold this for long. The ground above Derf is also start to let up. I don't have much time left. Who know where the hole will take me.

"we'll meet again someday, for sure!" I shouted. I don't know if she heard me but the ground shook as me and Derf got suck inside the hole.

XXXXXXXX

Louise watch from a far as Saito got suck into the hole. She shout Saito name but it was useless as the hole start to closed. But there is something she knew. Saito said they will met again and she will wait. Wait when they can finally reunite again.

XXXXXXX

I can feel myself floating. The place inside the hole was surprisingly bright. It was as if I was floating in a space. I can still breathe meaning there must be something that provide an oxygen in this kind of place. I wonder where is this?

As I float around a hole just like the one that suck me in appear. I got stuck into the hole alongside Derf who I grip tightly not wanting to let him go. If I font have him I would probably end up all alone to who know where. I wonder where the hole led. Maybe it will lead to earth or maybe a new world that I never seen before. I can feel my vision fade. It must be from the fight from before. And so while heading to the black hole is my consciousness fade.

XXXXXXXX

"urh…." I open my eye as I can feel something cold hitting my whole body. When I open my eye I notice it was raining. It seems I fainted during raining. I try to get up but was shocked when I look at my hand. There were nothing there.

It should be a problem since there should be Gandalfr rune there. I check my chest and the mark of Lifdrasir was also not there. Even the Windalfr is not there. I can't check my forehead but I assume since all the familiar mark has disappear it must also not there.

The thought that the familiar mark was not there make me panic. I searched around and that when I spot Derf not to far away from me. I walk to where it is and pick him up.

"oi Derf, do you know what happening." I ask him.

…..

…..

…..

But there no answer.

"oi! Say something!" I shout start to feel worried. The fact that he here meaning that was not a dream. But why isn't he answered. It as if it was just a normal sword. Come to think of it he mention that a sword like him could tired out. Maybe he just need to rest for a while. I reassure myself.

With Derf out of the question I start to survey where I am. With this heavy rain it was almost impossible to discern where the heck am i. as I take a closer look I noticed that I was in some kind of grave. There were many row of grave lining up. That not what got my intention though. how they look was got my attention. It as if I return to my world. Could it be possible that I'm really on earth.

The rain had stopped little by little making my vision clearer. From here I could see clearly the brick house that you can't see in Halkeginia. As I try to move my I tripped from how slippery the ground is from the rain. I try to get up.

As I get up I noticed a grave in front of me. the grave was the same as any othe rone but it was the name that make me focus at it.

"Here lies Hiraga Saito." I read out loud.

This can't be my name right? I mean it might be someone else with the exact same name as me. The world sure is large.

*thud* I turn my head when I heard something falling.

"M-mom!" I said in shock. In front of me Is clearly my mother. The last time I see her is when Julio show me through the world gate. Although her face wasn't so paled as what I seen but this woman was clearly my mother. But something was wrong. Why is she look as if she just seeing a ghost. What with that bouquet of flower she just dropped. It as if she want to visit someone deceased. I don't know who could be here that I know of beside the name that I just read out loud in the grave.

XXXXXXX

Hiraga Reiko was on the way to visit her son grave. It has been2 and a half year since her son was dead. Although the body was never found but the blood from the accident was positively him. although she still can't believe that her son dead but she finally start to accept it.

As if fate trying to play with her mind. When she arrive at her son grave she can see a silhouette of person in front of it. As she got closer the silhouette of person become clearer and the sight almost shocked her. Even though it had been two years she can still recognize the person infront of the grave. It was her son Hiraga Saito.

Without waiting she ran at the boy not intend to let him go. The fact that he just call her mom just prove that he was indeed her son.

XXXXXXXXX

*sob* "you're alive…." My mom said between sobbing as she start to hug me. I stood there stand and unconsciously release Derf to the ground. The sound of metal hitting the ground can heard but my mom didn't pay it any intention.

Just what the heck happened? Is this really my home. My mom was here and yet I can't shake the feeling something was wrong. What did she meant when she said I'm alive. I thought I already sent her an email saying I was fine. Furthermore the fact that I didn't know this place at all make me wonder whether if this really my world.

XXXXXXXX

I follow my mother who had stop crying though there is still some sobbing she seem fine now. It was weird. When she noticed the sword beside me she doesn't seem to make any comment about it. Normal person would at least freak out by the sight of the real sword. But she seem to shrugged it off as she more concerned about my well being.

I decide to play amnesia as I feel there are many thing I don't understand and It better if I don't explain to her about what happened to the other world. she seem to buy of what I told her as she explain what happened to me. And for I don't know many time today I was shocked.

I was dead for more than 2 years already. It seem I was involved in an accident by a seriel killer. She said she believe I still live because she hasn't seen my body at all. Although the fact I'm dead is important something else Is much more important from what she told me.

It was the time I was dead. It only been a year I've been in Halkeginia. And the fact that the email I read suggest that time move parallel between Halkeginia and the earth. Not to mention that Siesta dad came from world war 2. That just confirmed it that time move the same on either world. i try to play amnesia and ask her how old I am and she definitely said 17 years old. And that mean no matter what I should be dead when I was 15.

How could I be summon to Halkeginia if I was already dead. And I'm pretty sure that the accident she mentions hasn't happen to me as far as I remember. I never went missing and if my memories serve me correctly I always with my family until I was summoned by Louise.

There only one conclusion I could draw from the fact I gather.

My mother exist in this world and she even recognize me as her son.

The scenery here is no different that what I always seen on the earth meaning it was really earth.

I'm already dead, and it had been more than two years since then.

My only conclusion…

I was in an alternative universe where I'm already dead.

XXXXXXXXX

I arrive at my other self home. It was a two story house. Although it not much difference from my house but the location is completely different from my house in tokyo. Just what city is this? I think I should ask her.

Now how should I break it to her. It not like I could say "hey I'm not really your son, I'm actually your son from alternate universe so there is still possibilities that your son could be dead." Yeah right. As if I could say something like that. She look happy when she found out her son is still alive.

Not to mention I still need to leave this world someday. Even so can I still reach My Halkeginia. The fact that there exist parallel universe meaning that there also exist multiple world of Halkeginia. And since me In this world is dead I wonder who is it that replace him as gandalfr. I just hope that whoever it is become gandalfr can at least bear Louise personality. I don't need to worry much I think. The rune won't let the familiar in any way harm it master. Though if the desire was strong I don't think even the rune could help. And why would I worry about this in the first place. I already finish my journey on Halkeginia I shouldn't be worried about it anymore.

"Saito, what wrong you seem to be thinking of something, did your memories came back to you?" my mothe-I mean the woman ask me worriedly. Damn it. This is hard. Although I knew that this woman was not my mother but her face and her attitude is exactly the same. I shouldn't be a stranger and could her this woman. I doesn't change the fact that she was indeed the mother of Hiraga Saito.

"It okay mom, my memories still fuzzy but I remember thing a bit." I told her. Although I said I remember it a bit the fact is I don't know just how different this world is than my world. for all I knew my dad could be a different person. Nonono… I still have the name Hiraga that mean my that my father is still the same. I wonder how my other self here. is he life is the same as me or is it totally different from mine.

"your father will be back shortly, I'll prepare your favorite food Teriyaki burger, you must be so hungry." She said as she immediately bolts to the kitchen. Heh… even different world it seem my favorite food had not changed at all.

I try to ascertain that my mom was not seeing this.

"oi Derf have you woken up…" I tug at him.

…..

…..

Still no response. I wonder why he kept silence like that. I hold the sword as I imagine the scene of battle. Suddenly the Gandalfr rune appear on my left hand. I was surprised for a while before I thought it over. This time I brought out some kind of small stone Tablet. I hold it in my hand and soon enough the tablet start to glow and Derf start to be cover by white light before it dispersed and got absorbed ny it. Julio gave me this tone Tablet before saying that it would prove useful. This stone tablet act as a dimensional storage. I can store may thing in here. but the problem is it can only be access by someone with Myozrinirn power. the fact I just use it mean that not only I have Gandalfr I also posses all other familiar mark. Instead of fully engrave the rune disappear just as I finished using it.

XXXXXXX

After a while my father returns home. He look surprise when he look at me as if someone just return from dead. Well technically the me from this world could be dead so he wasn't wrong about it. I caught a glimpse of tear before the smile replacing his face. My father Hiraga jinnai look happy seeing that I still alive. It make it more harder for me to tell them I was not really their son. The dinner promise to be great.

My father start to question where I was the whole time and the only answer I could give him is I don't remember. I can't tell them the truth. So I could only lie for now.

Suddenly I start to feel dizzy. I can feel the world spinning around me and my vision start to go blurry. Before I knew it my consciousness fade.

XXXXXXXX

"SAITO!" Hiraga Rreiko shout as he watched Saito suddenly slumped on the table. She start to feel worried. Worried that her son will not be with her anymore. Her husband aproach Saito immediately as he put his hand on Saito forehead.

"It seem he got a fever," she start to feel relax a bit after hearing that. Come to think of it when she met her son again he was soak with rain. That must be the reason. Her father carry him to his old bedroom. The bedroom hasn't been touched ever since Saito was presumed dead. She still believe that her son was still alive and her prayer was answered. She immediately patched up an ice in order to cool his head.

The boy look really tired. Make her wonder where he was the entire time. But she felt if she ask the question she will lose her son again so she refrain from asking anything. just him beeing alive is enough. She can see that the Katana that her son was holding a few minute was gone. But she decide that she shouldn't delve deeper into it. Maybe they can live like a family again.

XXXXXXXXXX

*chirp**chirp*

"urgh…" I awoke by the sound of chirping bird. I notice a sack of ice on my forehead. I must have a fever that the only think I could think of. Passing out in the middle of rain and still soaking wet from it. It will be a miracle if I didn't have a fever at all. Even so I start to feel better now.

For the first time I noticed the room. Although it was not the same as my room it still has a feel as if this was my own room. This must be the room of Hiraga Saito of this world. I start to wonder to myself. Should I continued this façade or should I told them. it wouldn't be a lie if I said I was Hiraga Saito but the fact still remain that I'm not the Hiraga Saito that they had knew for they whole live.

Argh… it no use to think about it now. I need to refresh myself. I go downstairs and that when I noticed a note there. I pick up the note and read.

'I'll have something to do at work and will be back shortly, your father will not return home until evening. Signed: mom.

It seems that my mother in this world is a working woman. So that mean that the house is currently empty. Hm…. I need to use a bathroom but the problem is which way is the bathroom.

Ah… what luck there is a door there should I open it? I open the door and was bless I mean curse, depend on what each person think.

There is a person inside the room. I cant see her face but from her body it was clearly a female. Why make I so sure it was a female. Well the fact that the current girl is half naked and her back is facing me making her breast not visible(damn it). But I can still se the lump of her chest and it was definitely a breast. Although it was not big as tiffa(if it was that big I might have a doubt whether she even human at all) it still big.

I stood there dumbfounded while my eye UNUNTENTIONALLY scanning her body trying to make out what just happen. Ok… it seems there is a half naked girl inside the house and she in the middle of changing clothes. And I happen to open the door while she was changing clothes. hm… I should be hearing the sound in 3, 2 ,1…

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." she scream as I immediately closed the door. But before the door was fully close something seem to be flying at me. But I managed to dodge it.

"thunk" the sound of something stuck on the wall could be heard. When I se what caused the sound I was met with something metal. This is if I remember correctly it was called a shuriken if what I seen from ninja movie to be trusted. But why would this thing came flying from the room.

*bam* the room open revealing the woman from before fully clothing and on between her finger was a shuriken. Don't tell me she a ninja o r Kunoichi from what I known about female ninja. Waitwaitwait now not the time to worried about the shuriken though I still felt worried. She almost kills me a second ago.

The thing that shocked me to the core is her face. It can't be. How could she be here. as I was in shocked of what happening she doesn't seem to noticed as she move for the kill.

Oh crap, she really want to kill me isn't she. Well I was at fault for seeing her naked but it also her fault for not locking the door.

With a swift motion she throw the shuriken at me but I managed t dodge it. I didn't survive in the world of magic for nothing you know and the fact that I'm already use to fast projectile attack make it easy to dodge her attack.

"tch…. For a pervert your not bad. tell me which faction are you from." She said as she continued throwing the shuriken at me. just how many she got on her, there seem to be endless. At this rate I won't be able to dodge all of it. Not to mention that I still just recovered from a fever.

And what is the faction she talking about? She at least can wait her attack if she was questioning me. that at least prove it she was not the same person as the one I knew. The one I knew could never move like that as she was experience fighter. I rolled to the side to avoid the barrage of shuriken.

What bad luck. The Tablet that contains Derf is currently on my room inside my jacket. If I could at least activate gandalfr I might have some chance against her. As if luck was on my side there is a kitchen knife. I grab a hold of it but Gandalfr rune is still not showing. I didn't panic because I knew it would not work.

Gandalfr can use any weapon that had been made for battle or war. So a kitchen knife that was created for cooking can never be use as weapon to activate Gandalfr. Even so I have found a loophole on the theory.

I bring the knife and strike it handle on the ground as hard as possible making it bend a bit. Suddenly the rune start to activate and I can feel strength flow through me. with a swift motion I deflect back the shuriken that was thrown at me. she seem shocked seeing that I deflect her attack easily.

I use this chance to rush at her. I don't intend to kill her. I was only want to knocked her out using the back of the knife. The weird thing is she suddenly raised her hand aiming at me. a ball of fire forming at her palm before launching at me.

oioioio youre kidding right. Magic? How the heck possible. I though this world supposed to be normal but there is someone who can use magic. And is that a wing on her back. it almost look as if it was a bat wing.

Now that I know my opponent wasn't normal I decide that this place wasn't the best option for fighting. How am I supposed to explain about the huge hole on the house and the fact there were many deadly weapons in the house.

No time to think. Since I was already near the stair I use this chance to ran to my room. She give chase after me and I must say she was fast. She may even be able to catch up to me in Gandalfr mode. I took my shirt on the ground and leapt out of the window who had been open the entire time. While jumping I wear my shirt while I brought out the tablet from the pocket.

The tablet shine for a moment before Derf materialized infront of me. I can see her shooting out another fireball at me. But I raised Derf to block it. The attack got absorbed by Derf as it disappear into him. phew… the fact that it can absorbed magic mean this sword is Derf. And it seem it able to absorb whatever it is this world magic is.

I jumped out from roof to roof to shake her off but it appears it was useless as she easily catch up with me. now that it come to this I jump from the roof as I got to nearby park, there were no one here at this time so I don't need to worry about any witness.

As I arrived at the park I stopped as I turn to her, she also seem to had stopped as she look at me.

Suddenly some kind of circle appear beneath her and before I knew it the world turn red. This starting to freak me out. Just what is this world anyway? Although they have the same face she doesn't seem to recognize me.

No, that would be impossible; she was inside my house changing clothes meaning she must be familiar with my family. If so she should at least know who I am.

"Wait! Can we talk, I'm actually against violence." That wasn't really true. I remember when I arrive at Halkeginia and when Guiche challenged me to a duel I accept it immediately.

She stop on her track as she seem to be mulling over what I said.

"Ok, but first answer this, which faction or mythology are you from?" not this again. I don't know what this faction or this mythology she talking about.

"sorry to say but I'm not in any mythology or faction you keep talking about." Is said honestly.

"Don't lie, it clearly shown you're not a normal human so which are side are you?" now she start to ask me which side I am. How the heck am I supposed to answer if I'm not even known any side in the first place.

"Um…. Human side I guess." I answer. Since she mention side that mean there is a name for what she is. And since I didn't know what it name I should just answer what I already know.

"Don't play around!" she start to shout. Eh? Did I say something wrong? " just tell me which side are you, are you on angel, devil, or fallen angel side." She seem to lose her patience as she raised her what look like a kunai on her hand.

So that what she meant by- oi wait a minute. Did she said what I think she said. angel, devil and fallen angel. So you said I should chose side. Well normally if you ask someone else they will immediately answer angel. That the most obvious answer. No one will openly admit that they side with devil or fallen angel for that matter. Anyone with sane mind that is.

I still don't know just what it is I got myself into. Whether she will attack or not will depend on my answer. How should I answer her. I don't know anything about how this world work so it better not to answer recklessly.

"hm….. I'm not on any side. You could say I'm neutral." It best if I don't pick side for a moment. I need to know what she meant before I decide anything.

"Then I have nothing more to say." She said as she ready her kunai.

"Wait! Is that it, why did you bother asking if you want to kill me anyway." I ask out of reflect while preparing to defend myself with Derf.

"hmph…. I just need to know which faction you are before I kill a pervert like you." wait! Don't tell me she chase me the whole time just because I see her in her other world. I let you know I alrady seen your whole body from the other you. though if I say that I'm pretty sure she will end my life immediately.

She immediately launched at me with kunai in her hand. Suddenly black energy start to cover the kunai forming a blade of darkness. I can feel an information enter my mind as myozrinirn rune start to glow.

Sacred gear: ring of Darkness.

So that what it called. Sacred gear. What the heck is that I wonder?

I block the attack with Derf. She seems to widen her eye as the attack got block.

"wha- what is that sword, it doesn't seem to be emitting holy aura so I couldn't be a holy weapon." She said to herself. She distances herself as swung the sword of darkness making a dark energy rush at me.

Needless to say I block it with Derf. But I can do this everytime. If he absorbed magic to miuch it could break it again like what happened before.

Crap, I move my left side to avoid her attack, she knew that her attack will be absorbed so she use t=it as a distraction so she could find an opening to attack me. This situation is dire, I don't have any intention on killing her but she seem to eager to finish my life of. What should I do to fight this kind of opponent without the intention of killing her.

Suddenly a circle appear on the sky. From there it raining out dark fireball. If I kept absorbing this many Derf will just break again and so I decide to use the other abilities. With a swing I deflect the attack back as it collides with other fireball causing an explosion.

The smoke makes it hard to see but I already have a plan. If myozrinirn can read out what she use that mean it must be some kind of artifact, if it was an artifact I can control it using myozrinirn. And so I charged through the smoke hoping that she was still there in the same place.

When I got out from the smoke I can see her standing waiting for an attack to come and sire enough when she notice me she send me some kind of energy blast. I bend my head as I dodged the attack my hand reaching out to her.

As I touched her I can feel the myozrinirn activate. Soon after that the dark glow start to dispersed.

"Phew… at least I don't need to worry about that Dark energy." I said relief a bit before I start to feel something on my hand.

Hm? what is this *boin* it sure feel soft. So there even something like this nearby.

"y-you! HENTAI!" she shout as she hit me with a punch causing me to flew away. Damn for all those flashy attack she use can't believe I got beaten up by a punch.

"Well I must say that was your fault partner, why did you even touching her breast for?" that voice.

"Derf! You're back!" I shouted feeling releif while still trying to whistand the pain from that punch. That punch really hit home and did he just say I touched her breast. My eye was still affected by all that smoke so I couldn't see well where I touch her. Though I must say it felt god… nonono what am I thinking. She kill me for sure. She already want to kill me for seeing her nakend body and now that I touched her breast I don't know what she will do to me.

"You!" she said while her tone fill with rage. Cant blame her. Though this is new to see her act like this. Being in different world must make they personality differ with each other.

"Yes!" I answered. While straighten myself. That was my fault just now but why am I feeling so scared right now.

"tell me your name." my name why would she want to know my name. "tell me, so I could crave it on your grave with your own blood." DON'T SAY SCARY THING LIKE THAT EASILY! I mentally shouted on my mind.

When I thought about it again isn't this a chance. If I told her my name is Saito she it must have jog a memory about me from this world. If she even knew me at all in this world.

"My name is Hiraga Saito." I said almost no emotion behind it. Deep inside I was really scare hoping that she knew the name. is she don't I'm finish.

"wha- n-no way!" good it seem she knew the name. time to play as an amnesiac person recovering his memories.

"guh…" I hold my head as if try to remember something. then i turn to her. "you are…. Siesta right?" I hope her name is no different in this world or else this might backfired on me.

H-how did you…. no, this could be a trick." She said as she bring out something from her clothes.

A glasses? I don't know Siesta wearing glass. Better not voiced it out or else she knew I'm not the Saito she knew.

She put the glassed on as she look at me again.

And suddenly tear start to burst out from her eye.

The sky turn back to normal and any damaged during the battle seem to had gone as if it wasn't happening at all.

"H-how did you still alive. I thought you were dead at that time." She said between sobbing. Damn it. Now I feel bad for lying to her. Just where the heck is Saito in this world is? It is said that his body is gone meaning he could still be alive. Maybe he got summoned to Halkeginia early. No, the fact siesta here mean that they might not be Halkeginia that connect with this world.

"How should I said this, I seem to lose my memories." I said as I felt guilt stricken me from the lie I told her. I assured myself I would not be long in this world, I would surely found a way to return whether to Louise or my world.

"Siesta, Saito. What are the two of you doing her." Mother suddenly appear. From the look of it she just passes this place as she noticed both of us on the park.

"Nothing, were just having a talk." I said. that technically wasn't a lie. It true me and her was talking a few moment ago. With word and weapon both.

"I see that you met Saito, sorry for not telling you sooner, there many thing need to be done." I can see that she look tired. That must have been a lot of work. After all if a person who thought dead suddenly return there will be many things need to be taken care off. Like his identification. Fortunately I was playing amnesia meaning it wouldn't be weird if I don't know something that I sould know. Even so I need to be careful with my word. It would be weird if I knew something I shouldn't.

"So this really him…." Siesta said. all her murderous intent had gone(which I was relief) and she look really confused. Not to mention that the Saito in this world may be a normal person. So seeing me fighting her like I'm not even human must make her feel wary a bit. Maybe I should tell her about the Halkeginia. Even though there was not Halkeginia connect with this world she might believe what I said because I don't think that was a lie. After all I really got transferred to other world.

"Since you're both here let go home." My mother said as both of us nod entering the car. It been a while since I ride a car. The thing I ride while on Halkeginia that is most similar to a car is the panzer from world war two. Not to mention that said panzer still on the Tablet that use to store weapon meaning I could use it if I want. But can the weapon from world war 2 work against this being that much stronger than human. Although Siesta was fighting with an intend to kill for some reason she seem to hold back. is there something that restricted her from going all out?

It better if I don't provoke her more. I need to know the strength level this world have before I decide on anything. the ride to home was filled with silence. Siesta was silence the whole time althogh from her look I can tell she want to ask me so many question. From her silence it prove that my family doesn't seem to involve themselves with all this craziness like Angel, Devil and fallen angel.

XXXXXXX

Now that I think about it how the heck will I explain to my mother about the state of the house. If I remember correctly there were many weapon and the large hole in the house.

"oil… what should we do, if she sees what happened inside the house…" I whisper to Siesta.

"There no need to worry about that." She answered me. what? Did your house being broke and a deadly weapon lying around is normal in this world. that make me want to leave this world more.

As soon as we entered the house it was cleaned. Not really cleaned but it was as if the fight I have with Siesta before not exist. Maybe she use the same magic she use during our fight in the park.

"Aunt Reiko, there is something I like to talk with Saito-san so may we go upstairs first." Siesta said no doubt that she will bombard me with many question.

"huhu…. Well why not, I'm sure there so many things you want to talk with your Childhood friend right, it might jog his memories a bit." My mom said.

Childhood friend, so me and Siesta was Childhood friend in this world. Then I need to be more careful around her.

I hope thing will go much more crazy than it already is.

* * *

Ok then here my other story. This will be my fourth Zero no tsukaima fic. As you can see this was a crossover with highschool dxd. The plan for this fic is Saito will move from one world to another meaning that this will be multi crossover. But I will start tag it with dxd first because I don't know when there will be another jump. Meaning that it will happen mostly on dxd before I start to move to other series. The reason I make this is because it was getting kinda hard to focus on my other fic while this idea kept flowing on my mind.

Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it whether is good or bad I won't take offense.

Almost forgot, I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and Highschool dxd. It belong to their respective owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is the next chapter. I was hoping for more review but it can't be helped. Maybe so then they will finally be a dxd characer here and of course Issei will also be here. he is the protagonist of dxd after all.

One more thing I'm not really good at explaining thing so I may got some fact wrong. Not to mention it was hard to have access to internet at my place so I couldn't check the information on internet so the explanation here is basely on my assumption of how HSdxd work

So then without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and High school Dxd or any other series that may appear on this fic. It belong to their respective owner.

* * *

How did this happen?

Standing in front of a classroom facing the other student as I make my introduction.

"My name is Hiraga Saito, 17 years old." I said as all of the student seems to be whispering to each other. The fact that I was walking side by side with Siesta today had spread around like a flyer being hand out. It loo she was famous in this school.

But that not what make thing awkward. Since the Hiraga Saito in this world had gone for 2 years meaning I have to repeat the education as freshman of the high school.

"all right class, due to some circumstance Hiraga here will be learning with all of you. Please help him if there something he don't understand." The teacher said to the student.

How did I'm going to school again? It all starts after my talk with Siesta. Though the thing she talked really hard to process even now.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Flashback Yesterday'

And so both of us when upstairs to my room. At least it was supposed it be my room. As we enter the room she turned around and locked the door follow with the window. Look like she just sealed all my escaped road.

Both of use sit down on the floor as she raised her head and look at me.

"Are you really Saito?" she ask. Her face looks hopeful. Damn it, I feel bad to keep lying but there were no choice. Though if I told her the truth she might be able to help me return to my world but that will make her sad. I can't seem to have a heart to tell her the truth so I decide to follow with the act.

"Yeah, I'm Saito." I told him. I'm not lying because i really is Saito.

"You don't seem to be lying, if you're Saito how are you still alive and why didn't you return home if you're still alive!" she ask between sobbing. Now it was time to make some story up. I don't know what happened to Saito in this world but what I knew is why I didn't come back.

And so I decide to told her about the summoning but I add something else like the summoning caused me to not remember anything before that. And my story goes on as I told her my adventure on other world. I didn't tell her how long I was in the world so she must have think that I was in there for more than two years already despite the fact that I only been in that world for more than 1 year.

"And the after that mother found me beside my grave." I told her finishing the story.

"That…. I never heard of the world full of mage exist before." She said amazed by the story. She seem to believe the story. well if someone who said she was not human didn't believe my story then I don't know what to say. Is the idea of travelling world really crazy?

"What about you, what did you did just now and what with the black wing from before?" it was my time to ask her question. If the Saito from this world already knew about it I can play it out as amnesia.

"Ah that…. Sorry for almost killing you." I don't know. It sounds weird when you heard someone apologized to me for almost killing me but I decide not to make big deal out of it.

"It okay, I'm use to it." I said honestly. Being a subject to explosion everyday makes life and death look something simple.

"What do you mean you use to it!" She said looking worried.

"It nothing, why don't you continued, I still don't know what you said before about angle, devil and fallen angel." I said to her try to change the subject.

Right, as you can see I'm actually a devil." that revelation shocked me. Is that why her wing are black and look like a bat. Is that something that can distinguish between other race.

Seeing me not saying anything she continued.

Beside Devil there are other being like angel and fallen angel. I don't think you should know about the system of the devil so I get straight to the History of it. The three side had been on odd with each other but with Devil being push by the two forces it make it harder for us to live."

So the devil was on the verge of losing. I don't think she have to explain anymore so I opt to go for another approach.

"That power you use it was magic right?" she nod at that. "What about that Sacred gear you use what was it, ring of Darkness was it? That was clearly separated from your magic." It true. She had been using magic even before I got the information about that sacred gear thing. so I assume it must be some kind of artifact since Myozrinirn could control it.

"gasp! How did you know about that? I never mention it to you and you shouldn't have any idea about the sacred gear." She said as she was in full suspicion mode again.

Crap, I better explain to her about that.

"Wait, I can explain." I shouted as I hold up my hand stopping her from attacking.

She stopped as she looks at me suspiciously. Her eye narrowed a bit. She really is different from the Siesta I knew.

"It was because of this. I said as I tried to concentrate." I can feel something appear on my forehead though I can see it.

"that mark, what kind of rune is that?" she ask seeing the myozrinirn rune on my forehead. It seems I can now call forth the familiar mark even if it not activate. That way I can save the time if I need to show it to someone. There no need to look for an artifact in order to show the mark.

"As I said before it is the mark of familiar, it allow me to have total control over any artifact. And it also gave me an insight to something that I don't know." I answer her from what I knew about Myozrinirn.

"Control over artifact you mean-" her word trailed off but I can already guessed what she was about to say.

"Yes, it seem whatever it is those sacred gear is they must be some kind of artifact. That why I can affect it." I said to her.

"That was amazing, to be able to control the sacred gear that was left by a god…" now she have me confused. God? As if THE God? If there is a God in this world I like to meet God. Surely God must have some way to send me back to my world.

"Just what is the sacred gear?" I ask. From what I know from Siesta Sacred gear it able to control an element of Darkness. That what I get from Myozrinirn anyway.

"Sacred gear is said to be a system that was created by a God during a last war. It can only be possessed by human or Half blood human." She said. Human possessing sacred gear? and what did she meant by Half blood? Maybe she refers to those who only one of the parent was human.

"Are you a half blood then." Since she said she is a devil yet having a sacred gear she must be a half blood right?

"No, I'm a human until about a year ago." Wha- I'm starting to understand less. She was human and yet now a devil.

"About a year after your death I have a run with the one who were supposed to kill you." my heart skip a bit at that. So she knew what happened to Saito. She met with the one who killed him. "that guy admit he killed you but I guess he was wrong. seeing that you're here alive." So that why she was so suspicious of me. she met with the one who killed Hiraga Saito. that mean that Hiraga Saito of this world was truly dead. I hate myself because for a second there I felt a bit releif. Why? Because if this Saito is still alive and suddenly return home where does that make me. I don't have any identities in this world beside Hiraga Saito.

"w-what happened after that." I force myself asking her this.

"The guy killed me." kill her? What did she meant. Isn't she here alive. "and that when I met Souna-sama. She resurrected me as a devil. After that I kill that guy not leaving any trace of him in this world." she finish while seem to be holding a breath.

I can only stare as she looks at me with a sad eye. She must be feeling worse. Killing someone else and then find out the guy who the killer kill is still alive. At least that what I thought she thought.

"You must scared of me right? After all I just admit to a murder." Hate her. Should I? for what reason? I don't even know the guy she killed so should I hate her? Heh…the answer is simple.

"While I may not approve of killing," I said as I look at her. "You shouldn't blame yourself for something that happened in the past. The past can never be changed." Unless you posses an abilities to travel back to time that is. I don't know, with how complicate this world they might exist an abilities to travel through time. "You need to live your life to the fullest." I answer her honestly.

"ahuhuhuhu…" she suddenly laugh as tear start to form around her iris. "living your life to the fullest huh…? You're really is Saito." she said as her face forming a bright smile.

Am I really the same as Saito In this world? Even different dimension cant change who I'm really is.

After that both of us return downstairs as my mom drop the bimp right at the dining table.

"This might be sudden but you would be going to school tomorrow. Since you have gone for two years you will have to start as first year, even though you already 17." School, I never thought I will be going to school again. Unlike the magic school in Tristan magic academy this time it was a normal school. But it makes me a bit discouraged to have to repeat back. I should be on second year if we talk about repeat. But they don't know that it was only a year I went away from home and this Saito in this world is not present for a full two years already.

"ahuhuhuhuhu…. Even though you're older than me you can start practicing calling me Senpai." Guh… why should I call Siesta Senpaii. And did she say she was younger than me? I never knew that.

'Flashback finish'

XXXXXXXXXX

And that how I got enrolled as a transfer student to Kuou private academy. I ask Siesta to keep this a secret from her boss or whoever higher up of the demon is. If I have to guess it must be Maou right? I don't need any trouble with any faction. It better if I just go to school like how normal human should be. I need to familiarize myself with how this world is, I mean the normal world.

The teacher pointed me to my seat and so I move up to my sit.

Since I was new here I have to share the textbook with someone else beside me.

"yo, my name is Issei, Hyudou Issei." He said as he extend his hand to shake.

"nice to meet you Issei, my name Hiraga Saito but you can just call me Saito." what do you know, I only start school and I only make a friend. It till be lonely if you don't have friend at school.

"so, do you like Boob."

"…."

"…."

"…."

I wonder how I should answer this. And what kind of question is that. I already receive too much death punishment when someone mention a boob. Fortunately Louise was not here so I don't need to worry about her suddenly casting an explosion.

I was at loss of word at the question but it seem my subconscious decide to answer for me as my head nod at his answered without me realizing. He seems to take it as yes as he start to smile.

"yosh, from now on were friend." He said loudy. Everyone had start to look at our direction and for some reason girl seem to whisper something while looking at me. I can hardly make what they said but there were one thing that was cleared. 'Hentai' that what they thought of me.

"My normal school life…" I mutter as I can feel that the wall inside my mind that had 'normal school life' written on it start to shattered into million pieces. Sigh….. Well, what done is done there no used mulling it over.

XXXXXXXX

"jiii….." I can feel a stare from Siesta as we walk home together.

"Say… why are you looking at me like that?" she had been doing that the whole time while were walk. It was a miracle that she hasn't fallen over yet.

"Are you sure you're not a pervert." She said looking at me. wah… I don't know Siesta in this world hate pervert so much. Though there no way anyone will admit he's a pervert. Well anyone beside Issei that is. That guy look like he would scream to the world that he's a pervert and even felt proud about it.

"What make you think that, I told you again and again yesterday were an accident." Did she still mad about yesterday. Just how long can she hold a grudge anyway?

"then why is there a rumor that you were associated with the perverted trio." She look at me sharply. The pervert trio she mention is Matsuda, motohama and Issei. They really is infamous if the rumor about me being associated with them had already spread that even Siesta who are supposed to be my Senpai had heard of it.

"Uh that… it just become like that I guess." I don't really have anything else to refute. Without me knowing they already include me into they little group. Now I think people would call us pervert quartert. Just how much more my school life can be destroyed.

"hm….. Well as long as you don't do anything perverted you can friend with anyone you want." For some reason I seem to notice a dark aura coming out from her. Must be an effect of her sacred gear.

"What about you then?" I ask her back. I can't let me be the victim here.

"What about me?" she seem don't know what I meant.

"Why are you wearing maid clothes right now? Gasp! Don't tell me you have a maid fetish." It was true that Siesta was wearing her maid clothes. it take me a while to notice because I'm already use to seeing her wearing the maid clothes the entire time. But that was different Siesta.

"This, I serve as maid for Shitouri-sama that why I wear it." She answer my question. Shitouri should refer to the student council president of our school right. She was the one who revive Siesta that must mean she was a pure blood devil.

It better if I don't come close to her or else she may notice my familiar abilities.

XXXXXXXX

The next day.

I was walking together with Siesta again and as usual I receive a look from almost everyone in the area. I must say Siesta was a beauty. The fact that she was wearing school uniform right now just increase her charm by tenfold.

"Then I'll be leaving first." she said as she ran to student council. If I have to make a guess all member of student council must be a devil.

"YOU!" a voice suddenly shouted, I can't believe you, you never said you already have a girlfriend. Not to mention it was none other than Sakaki-senpai." The voice belong to issei as Motohoma and matsuda sending me a glare. What should I do? Should I deny or should I just say that were just friend. I never got a chance as the three of them start to surround me. On a side note Sakaki-Senpai he mention before referring to Siesta. Her full name is Sakaki Siesta. Terh name must came from her grandfather Sakaki Takeo.

"come on~ introduce me to some girl If you know anyone."

"did you touch her Oppai already?"

"What about other girl? Did you know anyone?"

Motohama, Issei and Matsuda both ask me at the same time.

All the other student look at the direction. It was official. My normal school life is over.

XXXXXXXX

And so the day passed with me living peacefully. I look up at the internet if there is History of this world different from my world but so far everything is the same. Not that I can tell everything was the same because I'm not even remembering to much of my world history.

Month passed and it has been two month since I start on the school. I havent make any move yet against the supernatural of this world. it better if I don't interfere with any of it for the time beeig and play as innocence human for a while. I have a talk with Derf from time to time asking her about the energy he absorbed but he only say that it the almost the same as magic in Halkeginia except the destructive force is much stronger than any of it.

"Sigh….. I want see Oppai." Issei said while sighing.

"yeah…" was the reply he got from Matsuda and Motohama.

I just kept silent at that. It better if I don't say anything. For the whole month the only people I've been spending time is Siesta, the three of them and people from Kendo club.

When I said I want to enter the kendo Clun the captain Kurayama snort at that saying that they won't want a pervert as a member. Well I'm not just going to give up and so the captain said they allow me to join if I could beat her. Needless to say I beat her easily even without Gandalfr power. All that training I did with agnesse wasn't for nothing after all.

At least I managed to get my pride back afer joining the club as people start to look at me differently. Even so for some reason I still spent some time with the pervert trio. I don't know why but they always managed to drag me with whatever scheme they plan.

"where are you going Matsuda?" issei ask as Matsuda suddenly stand while making a bigger grin to us. He gave us a thumb up and I already have a bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXX

Just as I though as always the use the hole to peep at where the girl changing.

"whoaaa… that was Kurayama right… her boob are big."

With nothing to hold me back I hold my boukuto as I strike each of them on the head. Even Issei who haven't still got a peek yet got hit by me. those girl were a friend from a club there no way I would let they peep at them.

"What with that voice?" it seem that the strike make some noise as the girl start to rush at us.

"Saito-San, what are you dong here-" she said as she noticed three unconscious figure on the ground. "oh..." Was what she said as she understood what it mean to have three of them here.

"Why don't you girl let me take care of it." I said to them. if there were the one who hit them I doubt a simple lump on the head will be the only thing that they will receive.

"Geez…. Saito-san, I wonder why you still hanging around with them." Kurayama said while shaking her head.

I gave them a small apologetic look as I drag the three of them away.

XXXXXXXX

Ow… what was that for Saito." Issei ask as he rub the lump on his head.

"Yeah… why did you have to hit us like that, if you want to look just say it." Motohama said.

"that not it, from the noise you guys made I'm pretty sure you will be found either way, I did that to minimize the damage." I lied, I was just trying to prevent them from peep that all.

"Oh I see." Issei have an understand look on his face. "but wait, I don't even see anything yet and you hit me to…" The word yet is clear that he would do it if he could.

At that time a wind blew over as Issei look up as he suddenly had a dazzled look on her face. I look up to where he looks and there was a woman there. She was a beauty I must say but for some reason I have the feeling that I shouldn't get near her.

"Who is that?" Issei ask as Motohama answered him.

"That was Rias Gremory, she was an president of an occult research club." Occult research club. Where I have heard of it.

Of course! Siesta once said don't ever got near of the member of Occult research club." That what she said. does that mean she was a devil?

Hm…. Maybe I shouldn't get to closed to them.

XXXXXXXXX

And so another month gone past, Issei for some reason that escaped me had found a girlfriend. Well at least with this he might stop his Pervertness. That might be for the best of the entire world.

Well she look nice enough I don't think I have to worried to much. Though there some feeling that she was dangerous but I just shrugged it off as my imagination.

XXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

What just happen? For some reason neither Motohama or Matsuda remember anything about yuuma-Chan. Even all her photo had disappear from my phone. Could that just be a dream? No! there still someone else I could ask.

With that thought I dashed out to the Kendo Club. He was the only one who I showed Yuuma to so he must remember her.

"wha- why are you here?" the captain of Kendo club stood there when she see me approaching.

"I need to talk to Saito." I said. inside I was hoping he might remember.

"What is it?" I heard Saito voice as he came out wearing his kendo vest.

"There something I need to ask you." he seem to raised an eyebrow as he returned inside before coming out with his school uniform.

"I'm leaving early girls." He said giving an apologetic look to the girl.

Damn it, why did he the one who surrounded by a harem is what I would normally thought but right now it was urgent as it never crossed my thought.

We go to the back of the school.

"Do you know Yuuma-chan?" I ask him. I start to feel scared seeing his confused look afraid he just like everyone else wont remember her.

"Your girlfriend? Why? Is there something I shouldn't remember?" I breathe a sigh of relief as he remembers about Yuuma-chan.

XXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Issei suddenly breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing my answer. I wonder what wrong with him today. He seem not like his usual self today.

"Hey, how about we walk home together today." I said. there must be something that troubling him and as a friend I can't just leave that alone.

Hm… you won't believe what happened but can you believe it Matsuda and Motohama said they don't remember about Yuuma-chan and her picture also gone from my phone." When Issei said that I could feel something abnormal here and so I check my phone. There is an image of Issei and Yuuma in my phone that Issei had sent to my phone while Boasting about his girlfriend. As I check I noticed that the picture was not there.

I don't know why but I can feel something bad about to happen. And so I told Siesta that I would be returning home with my friend today so that she doesn't have to wait for me.

XXXXXXXXX

The day was over as night taken over. Issei state that he seems to be able to see clearly and his senses seem to increased at night. This had starting to become weird. I wonder what exactly happened to him and his Girlfriend.

As we walk Issei suddenly changed direction and all I could do was follow him. we arrive at the park near the fountain. It was the same place where me and Siesta had our fight before.

"This place is… just what the heck happening." Isseis said as he looks really miserable right now. I don't know what to say but it seem I don't need to say anything as I noticed a figure approaching.

I can feel that this person was not human. The man gave us a stare as Issei suddenly leapt up behind. No normal human can leapt that far normally so there was indeed something changed within him.

"Well, well, what do we have here. not to mention that a human is with you."" the guy said as suddenly black wing sprout out from his back. the wing shape like bird so he can't be a devil. And the fact that angel wing was white so he must be Fallen angel. What to do, Issei was behind me right now, should I summon Derf right now. It seem I don't need to worry as Issei while still feeling confused ran away. Cant blame him really. He seems to have no idea what he got himself into.

"hoh…. The Devil ran and the human stay. Such strange situation." he said sound amused. "but I don't have time to play with human begone!" he said as suddenly a strong gust of wind caught me off guarded as I got blast away by it.

My back hit a near tree trunk as I growled up In pain. There was no time for that as I immediately summoned Derf as the Gandalfr rune activate making the pain go away. This rune can be useful as painkiller sometime. And so I ran to where the fallen angel flew off to and no doubt he was chasing Issei who for some reason has become a devil. As I arrived I make sure I was hidden from view. The sight of Issei make me almost want to leapt out of hiding to help her but the fact that another person there make me stop so I could access situation better.

It seems I don't need to worry about her. She was the one who had revived Issei who for still unknown reason had died. That mean she was Issei master now just like how Shitouri was Siesta master. Risa Gremory. I was right she was a devil. The fallen angel flew off from the sight of her. She must be really strong if she can make her enemy ran away.

And so she take Issei as she brought him home. I can't follow from a far so I decide to use the familiar abilities that I haven't use yet. One of the crow land at my hand as it speak. It really talk I tell you. this must be what it meant to be Windalfr. You can understand animal not just controlling them.

From what the crow said she seem to be healing him but I regret asking how she heal him.

* * *

Ok, here is the next chapter. I rush this chapter as I don't want to bother with small detail. So from this you found out that the time Saito arrive in the world is before Issei become a devil. So then I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… never expected to receive that much review in such a short time. Well as appreciation toward the reviewer here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that may appear in this story.

* * *

"ummm…." So Sleepy... Last night had been outside from normal thing that had been happening to me the entire time so I end up thinking to much about it. Let me revise again the new information I got.

Issei is a devil now. And his girlfriend did not exist anymore at least on the memories on anyone. Either someone erased everything about her or she herself did that. I can't just go and ask him what exactly happen. The fact that I still regain my memories itself is suspicious enough.

What if he suddenly ask how I remember. He may even suspect me of being a supernatural being like him( does familiar count as supernatural being?) oh well I think I need to raid some military equipment. To fill up some ammo of my weapon. Even if they are Devil I'm sure the current human technology could make a run for their money.

"-up, Wake up!" ah….. so lazy but the shouting voice make it harder to go back to sleep. "5 more minute…" I said lazily as I hid behind my blanket not wanting to wake up.

"Wake up already!"

"Gah!" I can't believe she just pull over my blanket like that.

I groggily woke up as I face to face with a devil. I mean it literally.

"Good morning Siesta." I said as I tried to restrain my yawn. It had been a normal situation this whole month. Her waking me up every day. Her house is just beside me so that make us neighbour. Not to mention that she was the Childhood friend of Saito so she can easily enter the house without raising suspicion.

The reason I said Saito when I refer to myself is because the Saito she knew is different person than I am. We may look the same and have the same personality but I'm actually Saito that came from parallel world.

The reason that I didn't make any move to find a way to return to my world is partly because of this role. It make me felt guilty if I just up and leave them. Maybe I could stay here for a while that what I thought.

"geezz…. What wrong with you today. You look like you just got attacked by something." she said while looking at me with a scold expression and I must say that look cute. Not that I will say that out loud mind you.

"Yeah…. Guess you could say that." I said unconsciously before I cover my mouth. Damn, me and my big mouth.

"What? When? Who?" she seems to forgot to add 'where' to her question. Since I already slip that out might as well tell her what happened.

And so I describe the event of yesterday. I kept the part about my first kill to her. Not that it was necessary but it better if she didn't know to much. If I get into trouble someday I don't want to drag her with me. While I explain to her I also ask her if she know anything about Amano Yuuma.

"Amano yuuma? I think I heard the member of the student council said there is a possibilities she a fallen angel. But did you say you got attacked by one. And you met with Rias Gremory." What is Rias Gremory is an important person after all. I know from how that Fallen angel ran she must be a high class demon. But Gremory huh…. Where have I heard that word before?

XXXXXXXXX

After finish breakfast both of us go to school together like always. It been month already and the stare hasn't gone down yet. Damn it just how jealous can this people get.

As I arrive at the school gate I can hear people whispering to each other. I spot Issei at the front gate as I called him.

He turned to me as he heard his name being called. When I got near him that when I noticed someone else beside him. it was the Rias Gremory from before. And I must admit she look beautiful from up close. Every guy will admit it right? If not they must have strange taste somehow like liking a girl Zombie. But there no way someone like that exists right?

In another universe one Chihiro Furuya suddenly sneezed.

"Oh… Saito you okay." He asks when he sees me. Must be wondering why I escaped unscratched from yesterday.

"Eh? Ah… um…" I don't know what else to say. Should I admit that I see the guy from yesterday or should I just play as if my memories had been erased? From what I know most of supernatural being in this world tend to have tendency to erase the memories of normal human that got caught in the mess. And for some reason their mind wipe abilities don't work as me. Maybe it just not as strong as Tiffa mind wipe.

"I'm going ahead then." Siesta said as she makes a small bow to everyone before taking her leave. And I swear that both Gremory and Siesta eye met for a while before she leave the place. They must know each other identities then. I just hope that she don't know anything about me.

"Then I think I should leave to, better not getting on both your way." I said as I make an excuse to leave. The longer I stay here the more nervous I felt. Somehow I need to approach them without letting them know that I'm not your average normal being. is there a way to do it?

Class pass like normal but something unusual happens. A guy came to Issei desk taking him away. And I'm pretty sure this has something to do with that Rias Gremory. I think he was called Kiba yuuto. He came to Kendo club once saying that he heard someone strong.

And so both him and me had a duel. And I must say he really strong. If I don't activate the Gandalfr rune on time I don't think I could win. Even with Gandalfr rune it still can't guaranteed my victory because for some reason I feel that he didn't go full strength during the duel.

I do some investigation and found out he is a member of occult research club. So that why he so strong. He's a devil.

The day passed as nothing else happen. Nothing else out of ordinary.

On the way home I ask Siesta to accompany me a bit.

"what are we doing here?" Siesta ask feeling confused.

Were currently on a café that had just open up a few days ago.

"what? I cant ask you out once in a while, were rarely hang out with each other." That part was true. Although me and Siesta are closed in school she have her own duty and me being a supposedly normal human make it hard for us to met always. She have her own devil job after all.

"eh? But-" she said as her face red from embarrassment. At least that what I though it is. And I must say she look cute. Not that she isn't cute before it just this time she was cuter than normal.

"so, how your job with the student council?" I ask her. I'm a bit curious seeing that I rarely approach the student council because the fact they are not human make me avoid them. It was okay to talk to then but if only there is another human beside me.

And so our date at least that what it look like to other people end. We have many taqlk sometime about the Hiraga Saito pass and about her as well. It seems that I was not that Different from Saito I this world from how her story is. Average in everything and never got a girlfriend. I wonder If all of Saito in another alternate world is average?

XXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Issei suddenly drag me away saying that he has something he want to say.

"What are you?" he asks. Crap, did he found out, no wait a second. Let me put myself on Issei perspective. For some reason beside anyone else I'm the only one that can remember about Amano Yuuma. I'm pretty sure only those supernatural being isn't affect by the mind wipe thingies. So he must be suspicion of me thinking that I'm also one of those supernatural being. If that so than there only one thing to do to clear the suspicion on me.

"What do you mean?" I ask playing ignorance.

"Don't play around! You clearly remember everything about Yuuma-chan." As I thought.

"Yuuma-chan? Who is that?" I ask him. damn, I didn't know I have this sort of talent in acting.

"You- don't remember?" he was shocked by my sudden exclamation of not remembering Amano Yuuma. Sorry Issei but I don't want to reveal myself to any of the supernatural being yet.

"What with you today, do you not feeling well? Should I take you to infirmary." That will surely cast off any suspicion he has on me.

"Eh? No it nothing ahahahaha…." He said as he gave me a nervous laugh.

Issei said good bye as he take off somewhere. Sorry to have deceive you. I silently apologized in my mind.

Hm? What this as I pick up something from the ground that Issei had drop off.

Summoning devil? Granting wish? When I read what it wrote an Idea start forming on my mind. This way I could enter the supernatural world while still maintaining my normal human persona.

XXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Many days had passed and my life as a devil just starts. I'm going to do my best because I'm going to become the HAREM KING. Hahaha… it was a good feeling to have Matsuda and Motohama look at me with those jealous eye. Although Saito seem to ne nonchalant about it. I guess someone else who already has an harem won't feel anything when seeing someone else got a harem on it own.

Although I said that but I still need to up my rank as a devil first if I ever want a slave on my own. That why I have to do these job seriously. Although the job wasn't really interesting as I goes to the person that has summoned me in order to grant their wish. But how did I do that? Buchou had said something about exchanging something equal I guess. For example if someone wish to be rich then in exchange his health is the price for it. At least that what Buchou told me.

Asia had already got a job on her own. Damn it I wish I could accompany her. Who knows what those creep will make her do. I silently imagined what they would do if I was in their position. Gah…. Nononono… there no way I would do something like that to Asia. I can't destroy her purity.

Finally I arrived at my today client house. This is my first time meeting this client so I don't know how he or she look like and so I ring the doorbell. It weird right. What kind of Devil ring a doorbell. Normally other Devil just use the summoning circle to teleport to where the client is. As for me, because I have to little magic power I cant use it.

"Yes." A middle age looking woman open the door. Don't tell me she is my client?

"ano…. Eto…" how should I tell her." I'm a devil and I came to grant wish." yeah that sound pretty weird somehow.

"Ah you must be who my son is talking about. Please come in. he waiting for you at upstairs." The woman said as she open the door wide for me to enter. So she was not the one.

"Pardon for interruption." I said as I take off my shoes before entering the house. She pointed at me the upstairs so that where I'm going.

There a door here so there nothing to do but to knock. I wonder who my client this time is.

"Enter." The voice from inside the room said. the voice was familiar for some reason.

When I open the door I was met with the face of a person that I knew to well.

"wha- Saito?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

It takes me a while to understand how this summoning works. I ask Siesta about it and she completely against me for summoning Gremory Demon. She said that if I want to use the devil I should just use the Shitouri service. It was weird. Does demon in this world is some kind of salary man or something. Even so I still decide to goes through with it.

And here I am summoning the devil. I still can't believe it myself. What weird is they don't appear like what it said. So I assume that they will come later.

And just like that here is the demon that was supposed to grant my wish. What luck that he also someone I familiar with. I was expecting a demon that I haven't met before.

"Saito?" Issei said looking shocked at me. And so I decide to play ignorant like I only knew about demon for a bit.

XXXXXXXX

And so after a few introduction about how demon is although I already know all of it that he ex[plain to me I just play dumb as if I just hearing it for the first time.

"So, you're a devil?" I ask her just to act as if confirming something.

"Yeah… seem like it. Even so I never expecting someone like you to summon a devil in the first place? How did you even know about it in the first place?" he ask me. Must curious on how I know how to summoned devil in the first place.

"You drop this." I said as I show him the flyer that I got from him. I don't think there nothing more to say so I think I should get to business. "By the way you said you're a devil, how should I believe you. for all I know this could be some sort of prank." It better for me to be suspicious of him. that way he won't have any reason to be suspicious of me.

"Even you say that… prove huh…. All right this should be the prove you need." He said as he stood up raising his hand.

"Come, Sacred gear!" he shouted as suddenly a red gauntlet appear on his hand.

Sacred gear: Boosted gear.

That what I get from the myozrinirn rune.

"wha- what is that?" I act surprised by the sudden appearance of the sacred gear.

"hehe… this is my power." he said showing it to me. I was amazed by it. This time I was not acting. The secret gear look beautiful unlike Siesta where it only show the black ring on her finger. There is a jewel on back of it hand. As I touched the sacred gear suddenly I feel like I just got sucked into something.

XXXXXXXX

I was in the weird place. There is fire no matter where I look.

"**Well, well, this is a surprise. Someone else other than my host able to enter this space."** A booming voice can be heard as suddenly a scorching fire start to dance around me before revealing what seem to look like dragon.

"Who are you?" I ask. If he a dragon it mean I don't need to worry much because I have just a trump card against it if it for some reason start to attack me.

"**I am Ddraig. One of the heavenly dragon who reside on this sacred gear."** so it has a name. But what did he meant by Heavenly Dragon. The plot thickens somehow. **"What about you human. How did you able to enter this space?"** it seem that there no way out of this.

"My name is Hiraga Saito. I don't know how I got here but the next after I touch Issei sacred gear I found myself here." I answer honestly. It not a lie because I didn't have any clue about why I'm here. This didn't happen when I touch Siesta Sacred gear. All I get when I touch Siesta Sacred gear is how it works. That all nothing else happen. In fact I never knew the sacred gear had a mind on it own.

"**hmph… I know you, I've been watching you through partner eye for a while, and from how it look you're just a normal human and yet here you are in this space that shouldn't be possible beside my host."** The dragon starts to cast suspicion. What if he tells Issei about me. That would blow off my cover. I have no choice. It better if I leave this place sooner.

"Look, I'm sorry for trespassing into this place, I'm going to leave now but I hope you didn't tell Issei anything about me okay." I ask almost like pleading. I don't want to resort to violence if possible.

"**And what if I told him."** the dragon said as if daring me. I raised my right hand as Windalfr rune start to glow brightly.

"**wha- I can't move!"** good it seem that the rune can affect him somehow. I don't know if this rune is capable of controlling him but at least it put my mind at ease that it could affect the Dragon. If it didn't work what else could I do?

"I can do more than that you know." I try to bluff. I don't want to try controlling him yet because I don't know if that will work or not so it better if he knew that I could at least do more damage than I could.

"**What a human to threaten a dragon."** The dragon snort as I refuted back.

"What a dragon to be threatened by a human." Now that should be enough out of reflex. I don't want to agitate him any further.

"**Bwahahahahaha… you're an interesting human, all right I'll kept your existence a secret but in return, if you have time come and visit me. I think I would go crazy if I kept talking with my host like this, he is a really a unique host you know. Out of all things he want to use my power for he want to use it to grope a breast."** As expected of Issei. Even he even beat a dragon with his own imagination.

"I understand I visit here when I could." It not a bad thing to talk to Dragon once in a while. I even felt sorry for him to have to deal with Issei perverted mind every time.

"…"

"…"

"**Why are you not leaving yet?"** the dragon ask seeing that I still here.

"How did I get out?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"oi… what with you, you suddenly have a daze look on your face. Did my sacred gear amaze you that much?" I was snapped to reality by Issei voice. It seems time only passed a little while I'm on that space.

"Ah sorry, what were we talking about?" I ask as I try to regain my composure back. after I get out from that space a new information enter my brain. It about Issei Boosted gear abilities. And enough to say I was surprised by it abilities. It possesses an abilities to multiplied his power every ten second. That mean I f it let long enough Issei can be the strongest guy in the world ,no the entire universe.

"Were talking about how awesome my sacred gear is?" look like this guy has forgot the reason he came here. I better jog his memories back.

"eto…. Didn't you came here to grant me a wish or something." at least that what it say on the flyer.

"Oh yeah… if I don't I won't be able to grope Buchou Oppai." It better if I Ignore that last sentence for now. So let get back to business. I wonder just how much this wish granting system can grant me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.o.V)

Damn can't believe that I almost forgot about it. If I succeed this time Buchou said I could touch her breast. This just got my motivation up more than ever. Though I wonder what kind of wish Saito has. I'm a bit curious about it too.

"So why don't you tell me what you want." I can't do anything if I didn't know what is it he want.

He assume a thinking pose as if he thinking to deeply about his wishes. This is new because all of my client before had already a wish when they called me.

"Ok, let see…. I want to go to different world." there it is, that what he wished for. Different world. well I know heaven exist and the underworld also real but is that count as different world. it seem he isnt finish yet as he continued. "I want to go to a world where people can use magic, not just magic but at there only noble can use magic while commoner there is just normal human. There must also be other creature like an Elf dragon or any other magical creature that can be found in this world, oh one more thing, please make sure that a human can be summoned as familiar."

I was at loss of word. I never knew this guy imagination was that much? Just how detail did the world in he want to go to, or is there really such world out there?

"Um… I mean wow… I don't know what to say." That was the truth. Maybe he shouldn't ask me. I barely knew anything about devil not to mention about different world.

XXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"Issei, why am I doing here." I ask Issei who look dumbfound by my question.

"What are you doing here? To grant you your wish of course." Issei said as if it was the obvious thing.

That not really what I want to know. What I want to know is why I am in the occult research clubroom right now. Everyone here seems to have their attention on me. And what surprised me even the new transfer student Asia was here. I have my suspicion at first when I see her hanging around with Issei but I never though she was a devil from how she act. She more to the angel side than the devil side.

"So, you said you want to go to different world?" the club president Rias Gremory ask me. i was starting to get nervous. I hope they only think of me as normal human here.

"yes?" I answer her. Better play along for now. There a big chance that she won't be able to grant my wish but I can at least hope right.

"That was a really unique world you just mention, as if you just experience it yourself." Crap, she almost got to the truth.

"I dreamt about it sometime." I answer trying to divert her from the truth.

"I see… but I'm afraid I can't grant you a wish like that. I can't send you to a place that didn't exist in the first place." Although on the outside I didn't show much emotion but on the inside I felt relief that she buy it. Though from what she said even a devil like her didn't know about Halkeginia meaning traveling through dimension is not something you normally do.

"i-is that so, then it can't be helped I guess." I answer, I felt a bit sad. my only choice is to ask someone who is more powerful than her. If I got lucky I may stumble into someone.

"Did you have any other wish you want?" Other huh…. Well, if they can grant me my wish why not, though I don't think it would be a good idea especially when dealing with devil.

"hm… maybe if I could have a sword like an Excalibur for example." That was a joke. I'm not really serious about it though for some reason I noticed Kiba body suddenly jerked at the mention of Excalibur. "That was a joke, please forget about it. Then I think I take my leave now." I said as I excuse myself from them. At least with this I establish my objective. With this people on the Devil world at least the one from occult research club will know that I know about them meaning that I can still act as normal human while knowing about them at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

*tap**tap* the sound of my footstep can be heard even from afar. The night sure is lonely. There not even a single soul on the sight.

As I walk through the lonely night suddenly I can hear my footstep beeing overlapped with someone else.

"oya… what luck. I seem to meet with another sinner today." He said as he step forward revealing his face. And I must say his face is what would you would call a serial killer look like.

"Who are you?" I ask warily. My hand already go to the tablet that kept my weapon.

"Me? I am a boy-priest, performing exorcism for mankind! And it is my job to make sure sinner is punished. That why please don't hold against me as I killed you, HAHAHAHAHA…" he said with a psychotic smile on his face.

Is this guy really a priest? He look crazy. But one thing certain I cant escaped from this fight. I got no choice but to fight. Suddenly a light glow as Derf materialized on my hand. The other guy also brought a sword that covered with light. A light sword?

"Eh… look like you're not ordinary sinner after all. But no matter it make it more fun to kill you." he said with a psychotic grin as he launched himself at me. I raised Derf to block the sword.

*Bzzzt* the sound of Derf met with the light sword can be heard. What is this? Star Wars? The crazy priest seem to grin more at the sight of me blocking his sword. He suddenly jump backward as he bring out the gun and fired it. Seeing that he brought out his I make sudden move to the left dodging the bullet as suddenly a gun materialized in front of me as I grab it, aim and fire at the crazy priest.

He managed to dodge the bullet by moving his head to the left but that had caused him to lose it footing. I use this chance as I charge at him and with a swing of my sword I remove the light sowrd from his hand and then I pointed the tip of Derf at his neck.

"it over!" I shouted signaling that it was over.

"Over… whatever do you mean. You still haven't kill me yet." He said as suddenly I can feel a force push out my sword to the side.

Suddenly he brought out another sword. the sword is big and I swear I can feel some kind of aura coming from it.

"be careful partner, I sense immense power coming from that sword" Derf said warning me. even he didn't have to say it. I can sense it myself. Just like the dark sword that Siesta created except this feel like a light element and much more stronger at that.

"hoh… a talking sword. This is starting to become more interesting. Why don't we compare, you're talking sword and my Excalibur which is better." He said as he suddenly disappear from view. My body move before I could think of anything as I turn around and block the attack that came from behind.

He's fast. What kind of speed is that? If my body didn't react automatically I would have been cut off already. than suddenly i receive an information from Myozrinirn.

Holy-sword Excalibur Rapidly.

Did I see that right. Did it just said Excalibur? It seems I was face to face with a legendary sword.

"heh… you have good reaction, how about this." He said as he disappear from my view again. although he disappear I also know. He didn't really disappear. He just move at the speed where I can't see it with my own naked eye.

"gah…" suddenly blood sprout out from my left hand. Damn it, damn it, how the heck if want to win this if I can't see him. cant see him? wait a minute! That it.

I held my hand as I take out an item from the tablet. I throw it at the ground as I closed my eyed. I even use Derf as a shielded as to make sure I won't get caught with it effect.

*flash* what I just throw is flash bang as the entire area got blinded by the flash.

"Gahhhhhh…." Good that mean the guy got caught in the flash. he will blind it eye for a while. No matter how fast he is if he cant see it would be useless. I take this chance as I knocked the weapon off his hand the sword fell to the ground.

I can easily kill him right now but is this okay. I'm going to take human lives. Even though I had seen many people died in front of my eye from the war and most of the event that happened in Halkeginia, I never take a person life myself before. Even when surrounded by 70000 soldiers is still can't bring myself to kill them.

It seems my hesitation had given him time to recover from the blind as he pointed his gun at me. I managed to dodge it by rolling to the side. Just as I stand I notice something else on my feet. It was the sword the crazy priest had been holding before. I pick the sword up as the information of the sword enter my brain.

"haha… it useless, Excalibur isn't ordinary sword. You won't be able to use it if you don't have a factor installed in you." the guy laughing but I already knew that when I held it in my hand. This sword gave some kind of rejection. "Oh well let me kill you and retrieve the Excalibur. I can look for other victim later…"

"Is that so… then how about this." I said as myozrinirn rune glow brightly as I can feel the rejection from the sword gone. I can't let this guy get away. If I let this guy live many more will die so it better if I end his life right now.

I hold the sword Excalibur as I activate it ability.

In the blink of an eye I was already behind that guy as my back facing him.

Soon blood sprout out from his body as his body fell to the ground lifelessly. It looks like I just kill a person… I wonder how I should be feeling right now.

* * *

All right finish the third chapter. This chapter happen during the second volume of Dxd so that mean Asia already here but Issei haven't reach balance breaker yet.

Hmhm… the next chapter will be where Saito is revealed to the Dxd cast. How did I knew this? it easy. I already finish writing chapter 4. If I get the review like the one I got before I might release the next chapter sooner. At most by tomorrow.

Well then I want to say here the plot of this story seem to be moving to multicrossover. That mean for those who want to see about Hsdxd crossover it won't be long before the setting shift to entire universe. But it won't be happening next chapter. It will happen about a few more chapter after this. Although I'm not sure when. If you know me then you ust know that I don't really have detailed plan when I wrote a story. And so let me give you the world that will be visited next.

It will be either To aru Majutsu no index or Rosario vampire. You will understand why there will be multiple crossover by chapter five.

Until then hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a roll here. I really should focus on my other fic, oh well here I brought to you the next chapter. as I said at the first chapter I will make this fic with another crossover later. But it wont happen for a while so for now it will only be with Highschool dxd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Last night was a disaster and since today is Sunday it meant I don't have school. But my luck wasn't so good as Siesta found out about my injuries.

"You were attacked!" she practically shouted those word.

I cringed a bit at her voice.

"You don't need to shout you know." I said as I released my cover ear. I was starting to feel bad for making her worried like this.

And so I explain to her what happened last night.

"A priest, and you say he escaped." Siesta mumble after hearing my explanation. I lie to her. I still cant grasp fully what happened if I killed that guy. If someone from his organization decide to hunt me because I kill him it better if I Siesta didn't get involve in this.

"oh, take a look at this, I got this after the fight." I said as I summoned the Holy-sword Excalibur Rapidly.

"Kyahh…" Siesta suddenly take a step back upon noticing the sword.

"W-why do you have that." she stutter as he ask me. Weird…. Why did she look so scared of it.

"I told you the guy from before drop it…." Didn't she heard the word I said before. "Anyway why are you standing so far away…" I still feel confused by her sudden increased of distance from myself.

"Put the sword away first, then I tell you!" she said while still feeling scared. I do as she say as I put back the sword inside the Tablet.

"phew… Saito!" Siesta said as she look at me Sharply. "Do you have any idea of what kind of sword is that…?"

"eto…. Holy Sword Excalibur Rapidly? At least that what the rune on my forehead tell me." she already know about all my abilities at least three of the abilities. Gandalfr, Windalfr and Myozrinirn. As for Lifdrasir I don't know how I would explain to her, that and I don't think I will ever be using it so I don't think it would matter If I explain or not.

"If you knew than why did you just pop out a weapon like that in front of me, do you want to kill me?"

Now I'm confused. All I did was summoned the weapon. It not like I plan on swinging around that weapon in my own room. That will create a lot of mess and I don't think I'm willing to clean it up afterward.

"I have no idea what you mean by that."I said to her. Sure the sword is a legend but I don't think it can kill a person if they accidently touch it.

"Sigh… I have to explain it to you about the property of the sword. it didn't called Holy sword for nothing. It releasing a holy aura while you're holding it. Now what I think about it how did you even able to use Excalibur in the first place?"

I pointed at my forehead as she immediately understood what I meant.

"To be able to forcefully use Excalibur, that kind of power will attract a lot of people attention."

Hm… is it so bad. Now I don't know whether it a good idea to pick the sword back there but considering the power that I had witnessed of the Devil and Fallen angel I don't think I could win with just the familiar rune. I need something to even the odd and the Excalibur just laying there.

"What did you want to say earlier about that Holy aura thing?" I ask her seeing that she didn't finish her sentence.

"Oh right, Holy aura is a weakness to us Devil. Just like the Holy lock and Holy water. Devil has weakness to these things. The problem here Holy sword Excalibur especially is possess Holy aura that are much more potent than the other Holy item. One cut from it is enough to injured the high class demon easily." Now I know why she scared. Hm… I better be careful with this weapon then. Especially if I'm around devil like Siesta or Issei. Don't want to hurt them accidently.

"Then what class are you Siesta." She must have a class right since she's a devil.

"Me? I'm a low class demon." She told me. Just what the heck that determine the class of demon in the first place. I just hope it not something like how many you killed because I can't just imagine Siesta killing without a reason.

"So devils are weak to Holy sword… then what about your sacred gear, Ring of Darkness. It has complete control over darkness element, does that mean it also a something like a demonic sword." if Holy sword exist I'm sure something like demonic sword also exist.

"Unfortunately I don't know, I can manipulate the element Darkness better than anyone else but I don't seem to fully master my sacred gear yet as there are no record about my sacred gear." huh... does that mean they are still many mysteries with her sacred gear.i don't know much besdie that it has total control over darkness. that is waht i knew about it

And so the day past by as me doing a lot of thinking about the current state of the world. hm… legendary sword huh…. And she says there were 6 other Excalibur beside this one. What would happen if I gather all of it? I can use the sword no problem thanks to Myozrinirn abilities of absolute control over artifact and it seems to register the Holy sword as an artifact.

XXXXXXXXXX

Although I said that it only been two week since my last fight so how the heck did I get drag into this again. in an abandon building I stood while Holding Derf on my left hand while n my other hand is the new sword I just got Excalibur Rapidly.

In front of me was some kind of monster that look like a giant spider. It didn't move because it was already dead. One strike from Excalibur is enough to kill it. I guess this thing must be a demon then. This Devil just appear suddenly attacking human but I managed to Drive it off to this building and kill it.

*taptap* crap someone coming better leave this place immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Hmm…. I wonder what I should do. Sitting at the couch inside the occult research clubroom is my chillhood frien Irina who I had thought is a boy until now. Beside her is her partner Zenovia another Bishoujo.

If that was it than I will be happy but both of them is from the church. They come here to retrieve the holy sword Excalibur that had been smuggle to this place. And of course they want to make an alliance with us.

So far I don't understand a thing they said. Better just go to with the flow.

"So your saying that you want our help on locating the Excalibur." Buchou said with a calm face. I can't really keep calm because as were talking there is two Holy sword sitting a few meter from me and I already can feel it effect from here. Kiba seem to glare at the Excalibur that if look could kill the Excalibur would already be shattered into a million pieces.

"Yes and there one more thing, the Excalibur can sense if there is another Excalibur nearby and from the look of it there is a third Excalibur somewhere in this school." Zenovia said though her face doesn't show to much emotion.

"hm… I see…" what is it. What did Buchou see?

"In other word there is a third Excalibur somewhere within school, and since there hasn't been sign of any intruder meaning that the Excalibur is in a possession of either the teacher, Staff or student of the school." Akeno-senpai explains to me as she understand my confusion.

Of I see… that mean there another Excalibur he- wait! Si that true, than who could it be. Did she say it was either someone from the school. Huh…. Is there any other group of Devil here beside Buchou and Kaichou.

XXXXXXX

And so our job here is to locate the whereabouts of Excalibur and so far were haven't had any luck. Just how would then hide a weapon as big as that anyway. At first I'm pretty sure it will be easy but there hasn't even a mention of any big looking thing on the school. Is the Excalibur even in the school in the first place. It has been a few days now. There was also that plan about destroying Excalibur for Kiba sake. Zenovia and Irina seem to also agree with this idea.

Sigh…. I want to grope Buchou boob… I really don't feel like looking for this Excalibur thing. different than me Kiba seem to focus on searching for the Excalibur. Oh well nothing to do than kept looking I guess. After all were already set the plan to destroy the Excalibur so if we found it we probably destroy it immediately.

XXXXXXXXX

"What with all the commotion?" Siesta ask the vice-president of the student council also the quenn of Sona Shitori, Tsubaki Shinra. She had seen the servant from Gremory running around as if looking for something.

"didn't you hear, It seem someone here possess one of the Holy-sword Excalibur. They had been looking for the sword since." Siesta body stiff at her answer.

(Excalibur? Could it be referring to Saito?) she can't think of anything else. The only person she knew in this school that have the Excalibur is Saito. she try to convince herself that it will be impossible for him to be discovered because he seem to kept the sword in some kind of Dimensional storage.

In fact anyone who see him wont be able to tell that he isn't just a normal human. So she can at least feel relief at that.

"What wrong? You look pale?" Tsubaki asked her.

"n-no it nothing, I think it was about time for me to go back." she said as she immediately take a step back before turning around and leave the room.

Tsubaki eyed her suspiciously before shrugging it off as her imagination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nope there no sign of the Excalibur. Now I really start to wonder whether Irina and Zenovia had tricked us. If it is for what reason?

"yo… you seem to be busy."

Gah! I was surprised by the sudden voice and when I turn around.

"what, it just Saito." this guy really had tendency to appear out of nowhere. now that I think about it he knew that I'm a devil and yet he doesn't act really different than usual. He as me fro time to time to see my sacred gear so show it to him. He always have that dazzled look when he touch my Sacred gear. I wonder why?

"You seem to be busy the this whole time. Is something bothering you?" hm… what to do? Should I answer him? nah… better I don't drag him into this. After all this doesn't really concern him.

"it no-" but before I answer suddenly I felt an enormous energy. I have the same feeling when I was with Sirzechs-sama. That mean that whoever it is this energy belong to they must be as strong as Sirzech-sama.

"so you're is the one." A voice appears and as I turned around I met with a fallen angel. Unlike the other fallen angel this one has 10 black wings on his back.

Damn it, we were a bit far from school. I just hope that buchou notice this and came immediately. For some reason I have a bad feeling about that guy with 10 wings.

"And Sekiryutei was also with you, but I have no business with him now, my business is with you." He said as he looks at Saito. Wait? What? Why the heck did Saito have anything to do with this.

Suddenly the sky turned red. If I understood it this was a barrier to prevent someone else from witnessing what happened.

There no choice but to fight as I immediately summoned my Boosted gear.

"Saito step ba- I was about to finish my word when something suddenly materialized in Saito hand.

"You were looking for this?" he said as he brought the longsword to be seen by everyone. I may not know much about sword but I know this feeling I have. the sword in Saito hand Is none other than Excalibur.

The sword start glowing giving off an Holy aura causing me to take a step further. I noticed something different about Saito. His forehead seem to glow as some kind of writing was there. Just what the heck happened here.

[BOOST] ten second had pass as my boosted gear let out a sound. But it appears the guy doesn't seem to take notice of it.

"ho…. Truly an interesting human. This furthers my interest. Here take this." The ten wing guys said as he throws something near Saito feet.

"This is? Holy-sword Excalibur Nightmare, Holy-sword Excalibur Transparency." He mutter.

Oioioioioi… this can't be right. He just throw the Excalibur as if it was just some disposable trash.

"I don't know what you're planning but you will regret this." Saito said as he picked the two Excalibur as suddenly they gave out a bright like as the three Excalibur combine into one. I can feel the strength of the sword increase. Ugh…. Is this the power of the three Excalibur combined together. I don't think I would like to see just how strong it is when the seven was combined into one.

[BOOST] another ten second pass and the guy still don't take notice of it.

"huhuhu…. No matter how strong you become do you think a mere Human can beat me kokabiel."

Shock! It seem that this was not your ordinary enemy. I even heard of his name in the bible before. Can we really win against this fight? I just hope Buchou and the other will get here sooner. I'm sure they have notice the sudden burst of energy just now. Not to mention that Saito is the owner of Excalibur and now he posses three of them in his hand. Just which side he really is?

"I explain later, we need to beat this guy first." Saito said. Well at least he not on Kokabiel side. That a releif.

[BOOST] this is the third boost so far. I don't know how long I should boost. Can I even beat this guy? What should I do.

"What wrong? You can keep boost the sacred gear and I won't even care. Kokabiel said arrogantly. It seems he doesn't even feel me as a threat as his eye was still on Saito.

Saito raised his other hand as suddenly another sword appear on his hand.

"oi… partner, I don't think you could beat this guy, he on his league on it own."

What the- the sword talk? Well I know Ddraig can talk but does that sword also a sacred gear?

"I know, I'll buy sometime until reinforcement appears. I'm sure a power of that magnitude would go unnoticed." Heh… look like he also thinking the same thing I am.

"Right let use that Derf." He shouted as Excalibur giving out a bright light before being absorbed by the other sword.

"Excalibur-Derflinger." He said the name of the sword. I can feel that the power of sword increased as the sword he brought out releasing a tremendous amount of Holy aura.

[BOOST] my fourth boost by I still uncertain whether I should use it on myself. Damn it, if Buchou was here I could transfer the power to her and I'm sure he will be able to have a chance against the guy. Not to mention that I can use promotion In this place because Buchou havent recognize it as enemy territory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kokabiel watch with interest. The reason he came here is in order to start back the old war but instead that damn Michael only send a bunch of no good Exorcist to retreive back the Excalibur.

He was starting to get bored until he heard that Freed the Priest got killed by Human. The factt that the human who killed him was not even Exorcist or having any kind of relation with the Angel just interest him more. He had been watching the boy for a while now and what he see that the boy seem to have total control over the Excalibur as if it was just another sword.

The boy was an irregular. He doesn't seem to be a magus or anything like that. it was a total mysteries. And that why he want to give it a little test. That why he gave the boy the two Excalibur that was on his possession. He want to see whether he can control more than one Excalibur and yet this boy just surpassed his Expectation. Not only this boy able to use the Excalibur in fact he even fused the Excalibur without any kind o ritual.

And that sword with him. he didn't sense anything from the sword. the sword is neither Holy or demonic type sword. it as if it just a normal weapon and yet the sword can talk. Is it possible someone put their conscious inside the sword?

Enough to say if the fact that someone can gain total control over Excalibur it will attract Michael attention for sure and he might be able to reignite the old war again. Now that devil had lost it maou and Angel had lost their god fallen angel had higher chance of winning the war.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Urg… I never expect to fight this kind of opponent so soon. Even me who suck sensing thing can feel the guy energy like it was raw power. not to mention that he say his name is Kokabiel. Just when I was wondering what to do he throw me the other two Excalibur. Does that guy really confidence with his strength? Without hesitation I pick up the Excalibur as the rune gave me the information I need.

Suddenly all the three Excalibur combine forming a single Excalibur, I can feel it power increased. Even so I better not take another chance against this guy as I brought out Derf as I try something that I found out by accident that I can combine Derf with the Excalibur. With this Derf will receive the abilities of the Excalibur while the effect of the Excalibur become much stronger than before.

I can see Issei hesitated. His power is multiplied meaning for this kind of opponent he will need to wait for quite a long time before he stood a chance against this guy.

I immediately activate the effect of Excalibur Rapidly as I can feel my body become light. With move that can't be seen with normal eye I charged at Kokabiel who is still floating on the sky with an amuse smile. I use the three as stepping board to reach the height of Kokabiel as I immediately swing down EX-Derf at him.

Suddenly my attack was stop by some kind of invisible shield. Kokabiel still look calm as he look at me.

"Is that all." I immediately knew this was a bad as I kick at the shield to increase my distance from him. Lightning dance around him as it shot at me. Since I was on the air I can't dodge the attack. The only choice was to block it as I held Derf.

The lightning stop for a while as it hit Derf before being absorbed by it. I land softly as I held back Derf as suddenly the same attack that was used at me fired back at him. this was Derf new abilities I found when he was fused with the Excalibur. He can fired back the attack that he just absorbed. But it not just that.

As the lightning almost hit the barrier it stop and disappear.

"What!" Kokabiel was shocked by the sudden disappearance of the attack. He look back at me at the ground. At least where I supposed to be as the image distort and disappear.

*BOOM* suddenly an explosion can be seen at where Kokabiel were before.

The smoke clear as it revealed the unharmed Kokabiel.

"wha- even that wasn't enough." He seem to be fine even being hit by its own attack.

"hahaha…. Interesting, look like the sword that fused with Excalibur had an abilities to absorb magic and unleash it back. After you absorb the magic as you land you use the Excalibur Nightmare abilities to cast an illusion on yourself firing the attack. When you land you immediately use Excalibur Transparency and Rapidly so I couldn't see where you go. After that you fired back the lightning spell while on effect of the Excalibur Transparency so I couldn't see the attack."

Wha- I was left gaping at his analysis. From just that he already knew what my plan is. Damn it, I thought that could at least damaged him but it doesn't even leave a single scratch.

XXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I was watching from the sideline and I must say I was impressed. Unlike the other opponent I met this guy doesn't seem to posses any kind of strong power and yet he able to command the power of it weapon efficiently. This had been the 18 boost so far. That mean the fight had gone for about three minute. What should I do? Can I handle this much boost or will I faint again.

"hahahaha…. You amused me for that I let you fight this." Kokabiel said as suddenly magic circle appear as another creature came from the Circle.

"ROARRRRRR" the beast gave out a loud roars as it appear to attack. Oioioioioioioi…. You're kidding me. Kokabiel alone was already thought and now we head to fought with a gian two headed dog.

"let seem how you fare against a Orthrus." Kokabiela said. He doesn't seem to have an intention of interfering. Is that supposed to make me feel relief?

"pft…. Hahahahahaha…." That laughs. It clearly didn't belong to Kokabiel. When I turn around I found out Saito the one who did the laughing. Did the pressure of battle got to him.

"What so funny." Kokabiel said narrowing his eye at Saito.

"Sorry, sorry, it just that when I thought that the battle is hopeless you always surprise me by giving me the advantage." Saito said though I don't know what he meant. I can't see how this Orthrus could be advantageous to us.

"Explain yourself." Kokabiel said. Although his face doesn't show any sign of fear but he look curious enough by Saito word.

[Boost] oh this make it the nineteenth already.

[Partner transfer the boost to the Orthrus.] Ddraig said to me. eh, why should I transfer the boost to the enemy.

"ah I see… you understood it Ddraig." Eh… why did Saito knew of Ddraig. Did they knew each other." Let me show you…." Saito said as he raised his right hand into the sky. Suddenly some writing appear at the back of his hand as the rune start to glow brightly.

The next thing that happened shock me. the Orthrus suddenly stop moving as it lower his head allowing Saito to pet his head. I wonder how did he tame that creature. But with this I finally understand. From what I see abo0ut the Orthrus it strength is strong and I must say it even stronger than buchou herself. If something like that were to receive my boost we may have a chance to win this.

"What? Why is it didn't listen to my command!"Kokabiel claim in shock

"It no use, this Orthrus is under my control now." Saito said as the rune on his right hand glowing brightly than ever.

Saito ride the Orthrus as he sit at his back.

"Issie!" he shouted at me as he extend his hand for me to catch. I grab his hand as he pulled me to the back of the Orthrus.

"Kokabiel!" I shouted as I raised my finger and pointed it at him. "you said it before that no matter how many power up I have I never reach your level, well I must admit that was true at my current self BUT! this Orthrus here will be your downfall and I will make sure of that…."

[BOOST] that my twentieth boost.

"Here I go." I held the gauntlet as I slam it on the Orthrus back.

[TRANSFER]

The Gauntlet glow as it the energy being transfer to the Orthrus as it body start giving out energy.

"Hold on tight, this will be a wild ride." Saito said as the Orthrus leapt forward heading at Kokabiel while extending it claw the same barrier that had stop Saito before appear but not for long as the barrier start to shatter as the attack hit Kokabiel sending him flying.

*Crack* *Boom* Kokabiel fall as the sound accompanied his impact.

Without a blink the dust clear as it reveal a very pissed Kokabiel holding out a hand cover with Electricity as he extend his hand a bolt of Electricity headed at us. At least that what he thought as the attack just passed the Orthrus as it imaged start to distort.

The invisible Orthrus open it mouth as large fire ball start forming as he fired at Kokabiel.

*KABOOM* the sound of explosion shook the entire area.

Soon the energy that had been transferred to the Orthrus vanished as it return to it normal strength.

As the dust clear It reveal the form of Kokabiel but this time with many injuries on his body. One hand on his left hand on his right shoulder as the shoulder got hurt badly. It seem he wont be able to use his right hand because of the attack.

[BOOST] oh my boosted gear is still active after the transfer.

"Damn you, you filthy human and low class demon." Oh… this is the first time he was angry.

"Heh, to be fool by the same trick twice, are you sure you're not stupid." Oioioioioi… is it a good idea to agitated him any further. For your information the energy on Orthrus had dissapear. Who know what will do if he suddenly to decide to let the attack that will destroy the entire continent.

"Don't mock me!"

He raised his hand as dark energy start to form forming a large sphere. Orbitting the spear was some kind of light. See… I told you so…

"DIE!" he shouted as he brought his hand down as the spear moving at us.

Damn it, from that much power in the attack we wont be able to dodge it completely. The explosion will kill us for sure.

It seem Saito was also thinking the same as he didn't order the Orthrus to move over instead Saito just stood over as he held his sword facing the attack.

Oh! I finally understood what he want to do, if so I could help.

"I help to." I said as I show him the smy boosted gear on my hand. He nod at that as he stood facing with the attack.

"all right Derf, do you think you could handle it." Saito said to his sword.

"don't worry, with the fusion there no limit to how much attack I could absorb." The sword replied back soon as the attack hit the sword.

But the attack haven't been absorbed yet as it halt it movement as it met with Saito sword. Saito grit his teeth as he used all his strength to prevent from being pushed back. I hold his back to make sure he didn't get blast by the force of the attack.

[ABSORB!] the sword said as the dark sphere shrink as it got absorbed into the sword.

"do you really have to say that Derf?"

"what, it sound cooler right."

I don't know seeing Saito interact with his sword remind me of how I'm and Ddraig somehow.

"all right then." Saito said as he pointed the sword at the still panting Kokabiel. "Why don't you taste your own medicine for once….!"

[RELEASE] suddenly the sphere that had just been absorb before appear at the tip of the sword as it get ready to be fired.

[BOOST!] oh, it seem it just In time ok then let do this. I extend my hand to Saito.

[TRANSFER!] the size of the sphere increase three time as Saito fired it at Kokaiel.

*KABOOM* a really big explosion came from where Kokabiel is.

Suddenly the sky turn back to normal and were back to the park again.

"ISSEI/ISSEI-SAN!" I can hear Buchou and Asia voice. Phew… it seem were can relax a bit. But what happened to Kokabiel? I'm sure even him cant escaped unharmed from his own attack that had been power up by my own Boosted gear.

It look like everyone here.

"Buchou, what take you so long?" it shouldn't be that long for her to reach us right?

"Sorry about that, the barrier preventing anyone from entering, are you hurt? What happened?" oh… being worried by Buchou like this sure felt great. But she seems to look warily at the direction Saito is who is still on top the Orthrus.

The smoke clear revealing the heavily injured Kokabiel.

*cough* it seem it was hard for him to even stand.

"That Kokabiel? Who could've done something like that to him? is It you Issei?" Buchou seem shocked by the appearance of Kokaiel. Well while I'm sure it was a great achievement to beat Kokabiel but I didn't do it alone.

"me and him beat him together." I pointed at Saito who is talking with Sakaki-senpai right now.

XXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Phew… finally… I thought I was a goner. It been a while since I felt threaten like this. The last time was when we fought the enemy beyond the Shaitan gate.

"It seem that everyone know what happening now and I don't think I could play dumb anymore.

"!" wha- what was that. I suddenly felt a headache. Is it the side effect of using the Excalibur?

"saito!" I turn around and find Siesta running at me. She must be really worried with how her face look like right now.

"Hey, Siesta." I wave at her as she approaches me. Derflinger and Excalibur had already been separated as the fight was over. Even the fusion had it limit. I can't hold that form forever.

I jump down from the Orthrus. It seem even the rune Windalfr rune had been deactivate but without someone to give order the Orthrus wont attack anyone. In fact it seem to be fond of me. I can tell because of the Windalfr rune.

Behind Siesta was people from Occult research club, Student council and some people I haven't met before.

And not too far from here was a heavily injured Kokabiel. It seems everyone attention was focused on him. Seeing that he was heavily injured the blue hair girl came near him brandishing a long sword. I don't know what to say beside the sword name.

"Durandal." It was different from Excalibur but it power is great even greater than Excalibur. At least the one in my hand right now.

"hoh… so you could tell, did you and Sekiryutei that did this to him." she ask me.

I nod at her question seeing that I can't lie my way through this time.

She pointed the sword at Kokabiel.

"When I receive this mission I never though it possible for us to even beat you, and yet here you are beaten. This is for my comrade you had killed before." She said as she raised her sword but stopped as soon as we felt another presence here.

When we look up there was someone else there clad with a full white armor.

"hmhmhmhmhm…. I never though Kokabiel will be defeated but at least it save me the trouble of fighting him myself." The newcomer said as he descends beside Kokabiel making the blue hair girl step back. I can tell that this guy was not ordinary foe. He might be even stronger than Kokabiel.

"This guy, partner this guy is the one who hold the Vanishing dragon Hakuryouku." Ddraig said aloud so everyone could hear it. Hakuryouku, from what Ddraig had told me before is his arch enemy. Unlike him who could double the power Albion had abilities to halve the abilities.

"ah… if isnt Sekityutei, I must say the fight just now was enjoyable. Though… I was rather disappoint for just how weak my rival are. If this person was not with you, you would have been dead already." The battle just now… did this guy watch the entire time? I didn't even notice him.

*Crin* not that headache again. what happened to me?

"I'll be taking Kokabiel with me if you don't mind. He had been moving against order you see so we will punish him later. He said as he lift Kokabiel body.

"oioioioi.. wait a sec here…" Issei said but the new guy ignore him as he take flight. It seem evryone know just how dangerous this guy is as there haven't make any move yet.

"My name is Vali. Remember that Sekiryutei." He said as he flew off from the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Gah… that guy pissed me off. Just because he can access Balance breaker freely doesn't make it right to look down at me. though I asy that, the difference in power was really great. For me even if I can only use Balance breaker for ten second but that guy just use it like it was nothing. he didn't even fought while using that form as if he just want to show off=. I need to get stronger soon and from what Ddraig said, that guy will come after me.

Oh well now one problem solved now there is another problem. I can see Kiba giving a sharp look to Saito and Zenovia and Irina also looking at him more correctly they were looking at the sword on his right hand. It was the Excalibur. I wonder if they still want to follow the plan of destroying the Excalibur since Kokabiel had already been defeated they don't have any reason to destroy it. Not to mention if Saito would even agreed to it. This might turn bloody.

Everyone seems to surround Saito as if he was an enemy.

"Wait, that guy not an enemy." I try to stop them before anything else happen.

"it doesn't change the fact that he was holding the Excalibur on his hand. This doesn't concern us devil anymore. Roght now the matter should be left to the church side." Buchou said calmly. Damn it… is there anything that we could do.

"Now I would appreciate it if you hand over the Excalibur to us." Zenovia said as she held out her hand.

Saito look thoughtful for a moment but Sakaki senpai just urge him to return it to them. He finally relented as he holds the sword and passed it to zenovia hand. But as soon as the word was passed suddenly something happened to Saito.

"guh…." He clutched his head in pain. Is something wrong?

"Saito-san! What wrong!" Sakaki senpai said worriedly as he watched Saito. I don't know what wrong but this sudden turn of event makes all of us on guard.

"this is… no! it cant be… everyone, get away!" he shouted as a blast of strong wind suddenly blowing anyone that near him. Zenovia, Sakaki-senpai, Kiba and Irina managed to hold their ground but the strong gust of wind hasn't stopped yet.

Suddenly a black energy rise from the feet where Saito was as it start to consume it body.

"this energy, Partner don't tell me-" but Derflinger voice was cut off as he got thrown away from his hand. Fortunately I managed to catch him.

"oi~ sword-san, what happened to him?" I ask the sword. if anyone should know what happened it should be him.

But before he got a chance to answer a deep voice came from Saito.

"**huhuhuhu…. Haahahahahahahaha…."** Although it was Saito who speak the voice clearly didn't belong to him.

"what is this power, this power far surpassed a high class Devil." Buchou said looking at the spectacle happen before us.

"**finally, I am free. I must thank you for removing that damn annoying sword from his hand. With that nuisance gone I can finally control his body."** The voice said.

"who are you? what do you did to Saito-san?" Sakaki-senpai ask as she seem to already prepared to battle from how that dark energy running through her.

I don't know what the heck happened but this cant be good.

"**me? I guess you could call me Shaitan. I have possess this boy body. And as for what happened to him… hmph… he sleeping right now and did I forget to say FOREVER."** Shaitan? Who is that. I think I heard of it before but where. Is it another name for Satan. Don't tell me this guy is Maou.

Suddenly black wing sprouted out from his back. what? Does that mean this guy is a fallen angel. Unlike Kokabiel this guy only had two wings. Maybe he isn't as strong as Kokabiel. If that true what with this pressure I felt from him. Even kokabiel doesn't give this much pressure.

"**Now, with four mark of the god."** He said as a writing appear on his left and right hand, his forehead and his chest. Before it start to glow with dark color.

"**hehehehe… I must say this world was fun, the god and Maou had died, and I can sense other divine entity here."** he said to himself.

"**wha- what do you mean y god and Maou had died."** Zenovia ask with shocked. Not just her everyone else also shocked with this revelation. As for me I just go with the flow.

"**oh… you didn't know? The god you guys worship had already dead meaning this world is without god, I wonder what they teach people in this world this day."** Wha… I'm starting to understand what he meant.

Does that mean god who Asia, Irina, and Zenovia worship was dead. Can god even dead? I can feel the look of disbelief on their face. Even I still have a hard time believing it. But there something I sure.

"I don't know what you said is true or not, but one thing for sure, I make you return that body back to Saito for sure!" I shout with a conviction. We can confirm what he said later. For now were better found a way to return Saito back to normal.

[huh… well said partner, my respect for you had increased.] Ddraig said as the gauntlet start to shine.

[BOOST!]

I still haven't deactivated my gauntlet the entire time. And since I only use it two time this will be the last time I can use it.

"hm… I heard you were a pervert but you're not bad after all. all right I'll fight together with you." the sword Deflinger said as I grip on his handle. I'm not really good at using sword but I will need all the help I get.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Yosh… finally I can diverge from canon here. it been a while since I read Dxd so some character may be ooc and I may get some fact wrong so I apologized for that.

Next time I can finally start the plot for real. Can you believe it that all the previous chapter is still just the beginning.

Hm… let me say this first. The crossover I will did will not limited to canon storyline. There may be a crossover with one of my other fic although they wont interact to much.

That is all from me and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I must say this first you probably won't recognize some of the term I sue in this chapter as it came from another series so don't let it bother you to much. And about the P.O.V I only use the protagonist as the first P.O.V for example in this case is Isse he is a protagonist of Dxd so I sometime will change to his view. In other word when Saito go into different world there will be two different P.O.V him and the protagonist of that said series.

One more thing. I'm not quite sure how Issei Balance breaker work so this is my interpretation on it.

Alright then let begin where we left off shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Ok, time to wake up Saito from his slumber. I thought to myself as I held the sword Derflinger with my gauntlet. I never use sword before but Derflinger said to leave it to him. I wonder what he meant. It seems I was not the only one who will be fighting this time as the barrier had been erected by the student council .

Buchou seem to understand the situation the magic aura around her body start to form.

"it seem we have no choice but to fight, be careful Issei, this guy power may even equal with Kokabiel himself." Buchou said as she stood facing the 'Shaitan'.

"you're outnumbered! Why don't you give up and return back Saito body." I said even though I knew it wouldn't work but It couldn't be hurt to try right?

[BOOST!] another boost. After I sue this boost I can only use it one more time but the problem is I will probably faint after that so this might as well be my last.

With my current strength it will be useless for me to go fought him head on.

"Issei, you're going to support us this time. Transfer the Sekiryutei power once it ready." Buchou said as she and Akeno-san charged at the enemy. Hm… if my power is tranfer to Buchou who already far stronger than me than she will become much more stronger than she is.

"hmph…. What make you think I'm alone?" Shaitan said as he raised his hand to the sky. Soon after that magic circle appear on the sky just like when Kokabiel summon orthrus. Come to think of it what happened to orhtus. Orthrus seem to had dissapear. How is it possible? I will look for it but we don't have such free time right now as a creature appear from the circle.

It was big but had appearance like a snake. I don't know what creature is this but it appear it not just one. Many more creatures appear there also something that look like a slug. Just what the heck is this?

I can't just sit back as everyone had start fighting with the monster. Even if I didn't boost myself my strength is still stronger than normal human. Even Saito can fight efficiently and he even devil in the first place. Tough I don't know what he really is?

[BOOST] another boost. With this many creature it was tough to even get close to him. he didn't even do anything yet just watch the fight with amusement just like how Kokabiel is. He won't be showing that smug look soon.

I charged at one of the creature that looks like slug. It has blue scale. I swung Derflinger at it and what surprised me the way I swung the sword as if I was skill at using sword. The sword hit the creature but it isn't enough as I got bounced back. Just what kind of body is that? It impossible to kill this creature with one swing. And did I mention the one I slash is the smallest one out of all the monster.

Everyone else seems to have the same problem. Zenovia holy sword I think Saito called it Durandal got bounced back after meet with another slug like creature. One punch from Koneko-chan sent the creature flying but it managed to get back to its feet(did it even have a feet?) again. Akeno-san called out thunder as it hit the snake like creature but from the look pf it didn't leave to much damage.

Kiba with demonic sword met with the same result as me. Bucou magic also doesn't seem to be effective. But from what I observe the smallest one the blue slug is the weakest out of them all. the bigger slug seem to have high defense but it can be hurt with magic. The snake like creature with black body seems stronger.

"hmph… this has gone too long." He said as another magic circle appear revealing another snakelike creature. It body color is blue and it size seem to be a bit bigger than the black one. The new creature roar as suddenly the sky turn dark. From the sky powerful bolt of lightning strike from above.

*KABOOM* an explosion can be seen at the centre of area and since I was at far back I wasn't hit by it. From the look of it Irina,Zenovia Koneko-chan hasn't been able to dodge it as they seem to be damaged by the attack.

"such power, what is this creature?" even Buchou didn't know what it is, than there no way I would know.

"hahahaha… how do you like it, this must be your first time facing with the screaper." 'Shaitan laughs as he said that. so the creature was called screaper. I'm pretty sure I haven't heard of any creature like that before.

"Watch out he aiming for another one." Buchou said as I noticed the sky turn dark again. Damn it… that one attack had already strong enough and now it want to fired another one.

"oi boy, use my abilities." Deflinger said to me. his abilities? Did he mean when he absorbed Kokabiel attack and fired it back at him.

"Is that the same abilities where you absorb the attack and fired it back?" if he could do that it will be awesome. With that much fired power and my Boost it can eradicate any enemy easily.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I could only absorb the attack right now. I can only fired it back if I combined with the Excalibur." Well, that good enough I guess. I though as I pointed out the sword to the sky.

Soon the same attack came for a second time but this time it was met with Derflinger as the lightning seem to dance in the sky as it got absorbed by it.

[BOOST!] Another boost. But something different. My gauntlet suddenly glowing.

"What with this light?" I was confused since this is the first time it ever happening.

"hm… it seem that the sacred gear try to tell you that this was enough to defeat the enemy. It must mean the large blue screaper. It seems your power had gotten stronger after all."

Huh… so that mean I don't need to worry about whether it was enough or not. The gauntlet will tell me. Then-

"Buchou! It ready." I shouted. Buchou and Akeno-san teleport to where I am.

"Issei, last time you transfer the power to holy lock and holy water at the same time. can you tranfer it to me and Akeno." Buchou ask me. I don't know? Is it possible?

[it should be possible but I can only transfer about 70 to 80 percent of effect.]

All right then… if that the case.

[TRANSFER!] I transfer the power to Buchou and Akeno-senpai at the same time. while we're doing this Asia had been healing the other who are injured.

As the power finish transfer I can feel Buchou and Akeno-san power increase tremendously. Suddenly they disappear and with a swift motion they eliminate the enemy one by one until the large blue screaper is the remaining one.

The screaper charged at both of them but before it got the chance to get near them both of them fire an attacks it completely decimate the screaper.

Now that the other had been eliminated it only left that guy.

"Very good, I never expected you guys to beat the screaper. I must say the power of that power is really fascinating, but! I wonder how you fare from now on." As he said that he disappear from view.

"guh…"

"Zenovia!" I don't know why but he suddenly reappears near Zenovia as he give punch to her gut. Zenovia fall over but from the rise of her chest it mean she still alive.

Kiba with an enhanced speed from knight moving fast slash him but not before he blocked it with… Excalibur? I can't believe it, that guy just use the Excalibur that had been formed from three Excalibur to block the attack. Kiba upon seeing the Excalibur on his hand increase his attack. The Excalibur was in front of his eye of course he will act like that.

"huh… I must say you were good with sword, but with this."

Suddenly the black rune on his left hand start to glow brightly as he held the sword.

I can't believe it, Kiba just got beat by him in as sword battle. Not to mention the guy just beat Kiba using his own move. The guy use this chance to pick up another weapon lying on the near Zenovia. If I remember correctly it was Excalibur Destruction. As he held it the black rune ion his forehead glow as the Excalibur Destruction being absorbed to the three combined Excalibur.

"What- no way… he just use the Excalibur as if he could control it." Irina let out a cried shock. Even Kiba who had managed to stand up after that gave a shock look.

I can't let this go on. As I remember that Buchou was present she must have recognize this area as enemy territory. If so…

[PROMOTION] I use my promotion to queen. With that I held Derflinger on my hand as I charged at him. But he seem to disappear again before I even get a chance to get near him.

"Kyaaaa…" it was Irina voice. As I turned around I can see Irina already collapsed on the ground. That guy must have been after the Excalibur. It was true as he immediately pick up the Excalibur Mimic. Soon after that the Excalibur mimic combined with the other. Now on his hand is five combined Excalibur. The weird thing is he doesn't seem to be affected by the Holy aura of Excalibur. I find it weird because just before he said the Excalibur had stop him from possessing Saito body. It was just one part of Excalibur and yet here he is holding the five combined Excalibur as if it was nothing.

[BOOST!" this is the last boost. If I use it I may faint after this so it would be useless to use this on myself. Even so the gauntlet hasn't shine yet meaning this is still not enough to beat the guy.

Seeing that Irina had fallen Koneko-chan who happened to be nearby try to land a hit but that guy block it with his hand. How is it possible for him to block the Koneko-chan punch with just one hand. With a single wave he throws Koneko-cahn away as her body hit the tree nearby.

Guh… Asia seems to have her hand full as she healing Kiba right now. Zenovia seem to have regain consciousness. Asia must have been healing her.

Zenovia hold out Holy-sword Durandal as he charged at him.

The guy move to the left to dodge the attack.

"heh…. That some strong sword you have there, if I have block it using this sword it might have broken already." He said as he raised the Excalibur. "Let see how about this…"

Suddenly a dark no, I see so many dark energy already but this guy is completely different. It more correct to say it was evil energy. The evil energy starts to spread from his body to the sword as the Holy aura from the Excalibur start to disappear replacing it with something similar to demonic aura.

"hehehehe… why don't we try this next." As he said that the black rune on his chest start to glow brightly as the demonic aura around his word seems to intensified.

"impossible, how could it be possible to turn Excalibur into a Demonic sword." Zenovia was shocked. From what Buchou told me Excalibur is consider one of the strongest Holy sword ever exist. And yet his guy just corrupt it and turn the Holy-sword into demonic sword. Does this guy have any limit at all?

"hmhmhmhm…. Why? Didn't I tell you before; the God had died meaning the balance of this world had been broken already." I wonder if what he said is true. There something else that caught my attention from his word. He kept saying this world as if there were another world out there. Maybe that the only explanation. This guy came from another world so that why even Buchou or Ddraig haven't even heard of him.

"I think that was enough… it time for me to end this." He said ass he raised the demonic sword Excalibur. Soon dark energy starts to gather around the sword.

"This is- impossible, even Durandal scared of that sword." Zenovia said with a shocked voice. I can see that her sword Durandal Aura seem to dim out as the sword the demonic Excalibur start gaining power.

Kuh… I would like to punch the face of that guy but for some reason whenever I came near him he already move to another place making a distance with me. I wonder, is it just to avoid me? but why,? Surely he didn't think of me as a threat right. There must be some reason, why did he avoid me.

XXXXXXXX

How did this happen? Just in a matter of second everyone had been defeated. It more like they disappear. Where did they go.

"you bastard! Where you send them!" if something happen to them I wont forgive him no matter what.

"hmhmhmhmhm…. Don't worry too much about it I just send them away… to three hours to the future." Wah- does that mean that he send Buchou and everyone else to the future. How it is possible. If that the case why didn't he use it at me. this guy had been avoiding ne the entire time could there really be a reason behind the action.

he held out his hand as suddenly some sort of orb. "Now then Sekiryutei fi I told you to use your power at this jewel will you do it…" wha- what is he planning.

"don't joke with me! what make you think I would do as you said." this had to be a joke. Is that why he has been avoiding hurting me. because he want to use my power?

That it, I don't care what else happen I'm going to enter Balance breaker form right here and now.

"haha I thought so, then… " he said as the rune on his forehead shine…

Guh… what this feeling… I feel like someone try to forcing me to use my abilities, but I wont give in…. There no way I would let someone else to access this power…

"He's using myozrinirn abilities! How do you feel right now?" Deflinger add seeing the rune on that guy forehead shine.

"Yeah… I feel like someone trying to rip my head off from my body but I fine now as I stood ther holding my Boosted gear.

"hm… that is not a normal artifact it seem… sigh… I would hope to prevent hurting you as to not affect the power but I have no choice." He said as he bring out Excalibur preparing to strike.

At this rate he will defeat me easily. There no choice but to enter the Balance breaker. As I was prepared to enter my Balance breaker mode.

"I won't let myself be taken down easily, fi you want to beat me than you have to face me at full power. This is it, Over-boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over –Booster!]

This is the same feeling when I fought with Riser. The feeling when I enter Balance Breaker. Last time I fought to save Buchou but this time o fought to save a friend. It also allow me to pent up some frustration because of his popularities with other girl but that only part of it.

"This is my true power, Balance Breaker Scale Mail!" I was now in my Balance breaker form. But something different. On my hand was a sword. it handle was burning crimson with a jewel like the one on my scale mail. The blade was burning red. What the heck? This didn't happen before.

"this is… how?" that voice, could it be Deflinger. The sword in my hand is Derflinger.

[I never expecting this to happen.] what is it Ddraig, if you know something explain it already.

[it seem when you enter Balance breaker the power that was in Derflinger got transferred to you. and he somehow resonated with me that why his formed changed. With the power that Derflinger posses you can stay in the Balance breaker much longer than you could at least about thirty minute.] wha- his explanation was to long that I almost don't understand what he talking about.

"I see this is the most interesting, with this we may have a chance to save partner." Derflinger said.

Oh well I don't understand completely but from what Ddraig said I'll be able to stay in Balance breaker mode for thirty minute. With this I may have a chance to beat him.

"hoh… the sacred gear? truly a powerful artifact, it didn't exist before while the god of this world is still alive."

"It all or nothing now." everyone else gone to the future and I'm the only one left. The student council had done their best to erect the barrier. With how strong this guy is this whole city may have gone already from his power.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Each jewel on my sacred gear shines as each one giving me one boost. I can feel a great power rushing at me. That guy also wastes no chance as he charged at me swinging his sword. I raised my sword as I blocked the attack and then I swung the sword to the side almost hitting hi but not before he jump back dodging the attack.

"Tch… I never knew you were good at using sword." now that a good question, I wonder why? It eel as if my body moving y it own.

"you don't need to worry about your skill in sword, let me guide you through it, I may not be as skilful as Gandalfr but I know as much as possible as the seasoned swordsman is about fighting using the sword." oh… so that why, Derflinger is the one who make me able to use the sword as if I was good at it.

Can't let the chance waste I charged at him as Derflinger letting out a bright red light. The guy blocks it with the demonic sword Excalibur. It seem even he has trouble fighting as it got pushed back by my strength.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Another boost as I can feel my strength increase more. Soon it surpassed his strength as I his got blown away. His body crash to the wall. although I'm winning something was wrong. I'm sure he not that weak. The guy who just beat everyone else like it was not a problem surely wouldn't be so weak that he couldn't handle my Balance breaker.

the dust cleared revealing that guy still standing but his body is slightly injured. I make a mental note to apologize to Saito later but I think I will have to hurt him further.

Grr… It seem I have no choice… I don't want to resort to this but I won't be able to win if I don't use it right now." He said as he brought out the same kind of jewel orb that he show me before. The jewel start to shine brightly. Soon a great massive of energy start to enter him. What is this? This strength is far greater than anything I have seen before. Even Kokabiel power doesn't compare to this.

"You were lucky, it seem this guy still have some sentiment to his friend that why I haven't be able to use my full power when fighting you but with this, I wonder how you fare against the power of the universe itself."

*BOOM!" that rush of power is enough to wreak havoc his surrounding. He didn't even do anything yet but everything around him start to to break apart. A large hole created on the ground. Tree beeing wrecked. Now I start to worried whether the Barier could stand to this power.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Another one but it still can't compare to this guy. "hmhmhm… it seem I have no choice but to kill you… I would hope to use your power so I could absorb this universe energy much faster than it should be but I can't let you live much longer., now prepare to die!" he said as he raised his hand suddenly a dark purple energy concentrate on his hand as he wave hishand at me.

Crap! I move my body to the left and fortunately the attack miss as it pass me.

"oi boy! Behind you!" Derflinger warn me as I turn around I notice the attack return back as it aimed at me. Damn it… is it something like a homing magic. I try to avoid it by running to the left but the attack also turned direction to where I was. "What are you waiting for? use me!" oh yeah… almost forgot about Derflinger abilities. I turn around facing the attack as I hold out Derf. It hit Derf as it keep pushing against it. Look like it would take time before it got completely absorbed.

"You fall for my trap." Wha—that guy suddenly reappear behind me sword raising prepearing to cut me down. Damn it, I can't move my body right now. If I don't do something I'm done for.

Just as he about to cut me down he immdiately twist his body as something pass him. it was somekind of needle but with dark energy covering it.

"you… another one this guy attached to, this could affect my power." he said as the newcomer land beside me.

It was Sakaki-senpai. At first she was determined to help us fight but Kaichou said she need her to erected the Barrier. I don't understand much but according to Kaichou she is the most skill at creating the barrier. But why did she here? Could it be that the barrier got destroyed? If that the case I can't let this battle go any longer.

Although there something that caught my attention by that guy word, he said something about attached and it could only be referring to Saito right. If that the case we still have the chance to return Saito to normal. I can't give up yet.

"I've got permission from Kaichou to join the battle, let fight together Sekiryutei." She said. huh… I don't know what to say but nod. Although my eye was focused on her breast. Her breast is not big as Buchou or Akeno-san but it still consider big. Hm… this just up my fighting spirit more.

[sigh…. No matter what this situation is cant you at least stop thinking about thing like that.]

Shut up! Those things are my nutrition so why don't you leave me alone.

Enough joke it seems that the Shaitan doesn't seem to find the situation amusing in fact he seem agitated than ever. Does Sakaki-Senpai present bother him that much?

He's coming." Sakaki-senpai said as she raised her hand and a dark energy surrounding her before she disappears from sight, where did she go? Is what I would like to ask but it appear I don't have the luxury of time as the guy charged at me. I barely able to block it as his speed is to fast. He must be using one of the Excalibur ability.

Soon that guy disappear from view. He didn't move but he just disappear as if he just turn invisible. As I don't know what to do suddenly a kunai pass just above my shoulder. When I turn around I can see the guy hold the sword blocking the dagger seeing that he slow down I gather a demonic energy as I fired the dragon cannon at him.

The attack goes past through him as if it was just an illusion. Damn it, this guy just using all of the Excalibur abilities. He must be getting serious now because before he didn't even use one of them as he faces everyone else.

[Partner at your left!] Ddraig shout as I immediately rolled my body to the right on reflect.

His attack missed but not for long as the sword start to bend as it extend heading toward me. I hold out Derflinger as it blocks it but the force behind the attack send me flying.

XXXXXXXX

Siesta watch as the Sekiryutei got blown away. She knew that she shouldn't interfere with the fight. The Seliryutei which clad is without a doubt is in his Balance Breaker state. She can feel the power that was on par with Ultimate class Devil in him and yet this guy who posses Saito is even stronger than that.

She knew of course as the true identities of this guy as soon as she heard the name. Saito had said to her before about the last enemy he fought before he returned to earth. It Was called Shaitan. But what she doesn't understand is Shaitan had already been sealed and yet here he is possessing Saito body.

According to Saito not much Is known about this creature except that it came from another universe to absorb the energy of the world. Saito and the other who he called his comrade fought against him and managed to seal it again.

After sending the Sekiryutei flying he turned his attention to her. Even with her stealth it seem he was able to detect her.

And so she came out from hiding as she face out with the man. It was hurt to watch seeing Saito being use like that but she will make sure to return him back. But the problem is how?

"why do you fight girl?" the guy ask her? She wonder why he didn't immediately attack her instead of asking this pointless question. She play along with him as it may give some time for the Sekiryutei to recover. She don't want to admit it but he was the only one who can take this guy on until reinforcement from the Maou arrive. It shouldn't take long now seeing that the Maou had already been notified since the appearing of Kokabiel. That why she would play along for now.

"I fight because…." What should she say? Childhood Friend? Important person? She decide to go with the first. " because I'm Saito Childhood friend."

"Hahahahahaha….. Childhood friend? Who? This vessel? Let me tell you something interesting, . world. Do you get it or maybe I should say something simple this… human is not your childhood friend. He is your counterpart of your Childhood friend from another parallel universe."

What? What is this guy talking about? That can't be true… could it… no she won't believe it this is Saito the same Saito that she always play together when they were a child. There no way something like parallel universe could be true. Although

"YOU'RE LYING! he knew my name before I tell her so there no way he wouldn't be Saito!" she shouted as she take a step back. Tear start forming around her eye. If what he said true than her chillhood frien was truly dead. She tried to think back when she met this Saito. during the fight he called her Siesta than he must be Saito he knew or else he wouldn't knew her name.

"Oh that… I've seen his memories already, and like I said he came from another parallel universe where he met the other you, that the only reason. Hahahaha…. So do you still want to save this guy, he just lie to you and he will continued doing so…."

She can't take it anymore as her spirit was lost. so all this time she believe his Saito is still alive, the Saito that she had fall in love was truly dead. Her feet gave out as she was sitting on her knee.

"hmph… this was easy." Suddenly the guy flicker as he reappears in front of her raising his sword. she didn't care anymore. She thought she had let go of the pain when she was turn to Devil but it seem she still haven't let it go yet. she closed her eye expecting her fate.

….

….

….

But nothing happened…

"What! How did he Gaaaahhh…" when she opened her eye she was met with Saito face… no, not just Saito face but it was truly Saito. one of the wing on his back had turned white. The demonic energy from the Excalibur had disappear giving out a holy aura although the aura was weak that even she a devil almost didn't even feel anything from it.

"Siesta." Hearing the voice it was clear that this was Saito.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Where am I? I wonder to myself. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain on my head and then everything was dark. Even now it still dark. I was conscious but I can't see anything else here beside my own body.

Everything was dark but then something happen. a window like screen appear and it show an Image. I watch the image. It as if I was watching a movie from someone else eye. I can see slug and snake like creature appear and they were fighting with Issei and everyone else from Occult research club.

What it is…. As I watched them got defeat one by one… no! Could it be it was me… then something click in my mind, that energy before I black out. It was definitely the same kind of energy as the Shaitan. Could it be possible that it possessing me just like how it did to Brimir before.

If that the case when? When did he have the time to possess me. I recall back to my last fight in Halkeginia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Let go Derf!" I shout at my sword Derflinger as I charged at the gate. The hand as if knowing what I was doing fired out a beam of light.

I raised out my right hand and in an instant a nearby Dragon came to me as I ride it to avoid the attack. While on the air I use the gun to fired at the shadow hand. I t doesn't seem to be effective but at least it gave some damage as the hand start to clenched from the damaged it receive

I jumped off the Dragon while raising out Derf.

With this everything will end. There will be no reason to sacrifice the elf anymore and there will be peace.

"…." As I raised Derf preparing to swing down to cut the hand completely to closed the gate once and for all. The hand suddenly pointed up as if it was going to do something.

But nothing happen as I cut the shadow hand as it disappears in white light particle. And the gate closed finally.

XXXXXXX

That it! At my last attack he seems to be doing something and yet nothing else happen. so that when he got into my body. And yet why did I only happen now. It has been more than a month and yet why did he decide to show out now.

I continued to watch the fight. No- stops! I try to shout but nothing came out from my mouth. Not even a sound.

I turn my head away not wanting to watch it but I was met with another screen window. This time it was in some kind of place I never seen before. It was in some kind of room and in the room there were 9 human, no on second though there didn't look like human at all. If this screen show something from someone eye than there are 10 person in the room including the watcher.

XXXXXXXXXX

"so this is it. Each of us will travel to different world and absorb their energy. Remember that Shaitan." I can't seem the figure of the one who speak but the name it just spoke so it must be referring to the one who are possessing my body right now. If so then this is his memories.

"Yeah yeah… I know, you don't have to tell me Zeroborus." The guy Shaitan said to what appear to be called Zeroborus.

"hmph…. You always were the one that like to play around that I just wonder if you would take this job seriously." The other figure said.

"Shut it Infinitor, like you're one to talk always with your experiment, who know maybe you were the one who will become sidetrack." Shaitan retord back to the figure who are call Infinitor.

"hmph… unlike you who always playing around my experiment had been useful for the mission so far." Infinitor retort back.

"ma, ma, were shouldn't have pety fight right now. Why don't ww get along and fulfill the mission. It was for our world after all, don't you think so Valmar." Another figure said as turn to yet another figure who are called Valmar.

"Whatever, I couldn't care less." Valmar spoke up.

"all right then, we must make sure this succeed no matter how many time were need understood." Zeroborus said as everyone else nod at the question.

XXXXXXXXXX

That was something… so this is that guy memories. The reason he came to Halkeginia in the first place is to gather energy. Or in other word they will sacrifice other world to save their own. No matter what they reason is that doesn't make it right for them to sacrificed the other world.

I resolve to see what going on as I watch Issei clad in a red armor at least I think that was Issei since I couldn't see his face. And the other one is Siesta? I can clearly what was said. damn it that guy reveal everything to Siesta… Siesta start to broken down by the news. The Hiraga Saito in this world had died and that was the truth. I can't watch it anymore I need to stop him.

The guy reappear in front of Siesta preparing to cut her down.

LIKE HELL IWOULD LET THAT HAPPEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYE! As I shouted this in my mind suddenly a something shining. The four familiar mark Gandalfr, Windalfr, Myozrinirn and Lifdrasir start to shine… and everything was engulfed by the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

Siesta… I open my eye as I was met with Siesta eye. I can still felt that guy trying to get out again. i cant hold out for long until that guy take over again.

Siesta look at me in the eye while her lip move "SAITO?" I nod at that.

"Is it true? Is everything he said is true?" She seems to broken down badly as it didn't even register to her I may not know what is she saying. But the fact is I did knew what she meant.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

*PA!* the sound of a slap resound through the entire area. I deserved that so I didn't say anything else. I have been deceiving her for more than a month so it surprised me that she only slap me.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU LIE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE TRUTH?" she start to cry already. And this is all my fault.

"Sorry… when I first arrive at this world I was confused. Finding that myself was dead. I also afraid of losing my name. I was afraid that if I told the truth I may lost my place in the world. heh… I was a coward… at first I want to tell you the truth but I was afraid…. Afraid of being rejected after all I'm not the Saito you knew… I know that sound like an excuse but I'm sorry." There nothing more to say aside from apologies.

….

….

….

She didn't say anything…

"hello…. I knew you guys were in some kind lover quarrel right now and that also pissed me off but what happened to that Shaitan guy?" both of us snap at Issei

"WERE NOT A LOVER!" wow what a sync… but I guess it true… I can't hold out for so long as I can feel the pain on my head that mean that guy isnt give up yet.

"That partner for you… he is the kind of slow type guy." Hey is that Derf? What with that form?

[Joke aside it is still important that we know what happened to that guy, is he gone for good.]

"No, this is only temporary but I can feel it that he will be come back soon." I told them as I continued… "Sorry to say this but I want to kill me. If I'm dead that guy also die with me, that way you would be able to end it easily." Heh… it was a wonder how a years could change a person. If it was me before I even got summoned to Halkeginia I will never ever though that I will said something like this. But this is for the best… that guy was out to absorb the planet energy. If it let be it could led to the destruction of the world. Not just this world but the other world than this.

"STOP KIDDING AROUND!" Issei shout. "Do you think I would just let you died, do you think dying is an easy way out well there no way I would let you died virgin. I would make sure that guy won't take over you will get out of this alive! So believe in me! Believe in the person who will become a Harem king Hyudou Issei!" Issei… I was speechless… heh… you know Issei, I know your trying to act cool but that isnt it.

"as the Sekiryutei said I to wont let you die… I knew now that the Saito I knew was gone but the memories you and I have over this past moth isn't a lie… I can feel it that you weren't just faking it."

Siesta… heh… even in the new world I have someone who care about me… well then I guess there the other way at least that what I could think of.

"Thank you, both of you… I to wish to live and Siesta… I also enjoy the time with you during my stay in this world." if there were that resolute I believe in them. "There is one way I could think of right now…" I said to them. I can feel the headache getting stronger but I whistand the pain so I could tell them.

"You must weaken this guy to the point I could take over again… and then I will us the Excalibur to prevent him from possessing me again. Although with the power of Excalibur have it almost impossible to use it. Even if you boost the power it will still need some other source of holy power- guh… please take a step back… I can feel it… he was about to get out… take this…"

I throw the Excalibur at Issei as he catch it. And then I can feel it, the same feeling as someone else ois taking over my body. And then everything black out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Ok… from what Saito told us we will need some sort of Holy power to power up the Excalibur but where would we got that? Other holy power I could think of is Zenovia Durandal but the sword was nowhere on sight. it must be gone to the same hole where Zenovia use to draw it out in the first place. If I were want to use the power of durandal I need to wait until they appear back in this time. sudder at the thought that this guy could manipulate time. What if he could travel back in time he could easily kill me and make sure I wasn't revive as a devil.

"grr… that damn human.. he just a vessel and yet dare to did something like that.." oh it seem the guy Shaitan has return. I could think about the holy power later but for now we have to weaken him somehow. Not to mention that the Excalibur got absorbed into the jewel of my gauntlet but Ddraig say it just store in there. I could summon it later.

"Shaitan.' Sakaki-senpai spoke. "earlier you just said why I would fought for someone I barely knew and I will answer your question. I fight because we knew each other because we are friend and the memories I have together with him was not a fake." As she said that suddenly the ring on her finger shine with black color before it turned into a combination of light and darkness.

[Oh… look like that girl has reached it.]

What is it Ddraig if you knew something why don't you just say it already.

[it none other than Balance Breaker.]

What- so that was a Balance breaker? It totally different from mine. So they must be different from each user.

"Ring of Twilight." She said as the ring start to glow light and dark together.

"Huh… so is that your new power don't make me laugh… this time I wont hold back. prepare to face the full power of the universe." As he said that the jewel from before glowing as it got absorbed to his body. As soon as the jewel got absorb on his body his power increase tremendously. Are we supposed to weaken that kind of power. I can feel it… that kind of power could even destroy the whole planet.

Even so… I still haven't achieve ny dream yet to bacome a Harem King so I cant lose here. I'll eliminate amything that get in my way. And if this guy destroy the world there wont be any boob left and I cant let that happened no matter what…

Whoaaaaaaaaaaa… I can feel a massive power gathering at me.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

"this is it, it time to end this once and for all. let's go Ddraig! Derflinger!"

*BOOM!*

With a booming sound I charged at him.

* * *

Ok finish chapter 5. I start to have a feeling that I drag the fight to long. Oh well this won't be like Infnite 'Tsukaima' Stratos as I will definitely end it by the next chapter. After that I won't move to another universe right away. It still to early to leave Dxd world.

Ok as you can see the unknown name that I can sure many of you don't know of uless you like me playing every single RPG game that I could get a hand of and watching anime whether it was new or old one. Let me get straight first although I sue the name from other series that doesn't mean I would use that series that Saito will visit of. I just though it fit somehow that is all. you can think of them as pseudo OC as they already have history at other series. I just tweak it a bit to fit with this fic.

Now about this chapter as you can see Saito barely have a line or even appear here. most of it was on Issei P.O.V. and let me say this now. I would only do a First P.O.V only on Saito ot protagonist of the series for example Issei is protagonist of Dxd so I use his P.O.V.

What else oh yeah… there will be two possible series that will be include into the crossover. This is the new one Code geass and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. This two and the other two I already stated will have the higher chance to beusing as the next world Saito will visit.

Of course there are main crossover storyline or side story crossover. Main crossover is just like Dxd where it will be much longer and with the plot on it own while side crossover is where Saito just visit the world for a short time without interfering to much. He may get some power up or not depend on the world he visit.

I want to say something to the reader who had read my other fic. I still continued my other fic beside Mahou Sensei no Tsukaima. I don't feel like writing it ever since I see the ending of the manga… maybe I pick it up again in the future but it won't happen soon. As for 'A certain high school DXD' I already start to write the series back seeing that I already writing another fic about DXD might as well writing that fic at the same time.

That is all for me. enjoy reading and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh… it seem the review seem to decline starting from chapter 4. Is there something wrong with it? Oh well if that the case i think I should give my reader some time to review. So this will be the last time I update this fast. The next chapter will probably taken at least a week before I post it even though I already finish it.

Hm… this is not important but one of the review saying that the main character is overpower. If one thing I don't like is an overpower character if you have read my profile than you should know about this already. So that why I have been careful from turning Saito to strong. Is the fact that he posses the four rune make him so strong. I don't see why. If he is overpower than Kokabiel will be defeated before Issei could get a second boost. How is that overpower? Sorry, I just felt like ranting here.

Now then let get started with the story. as promised I will end the fight in this chapter. To much fight in the fic can't be a good thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any series that appear in this fic. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

"WHOOOAAAAAAA…" with a battle cry I charged at Shaitan who currently has the power strong enough to destroy the planet itself. I raised derflinger as I swung it down. I cat hold back I this fight. If I want to weaken him I need to use all of my power in this fight.

The guy brought out his hand as it suddenly covered by a sharp energy making a form of blade at his hand as it block my attack. with a kick at my stomach I was sent flying but not before I grab at nearby pole as I try to balance myself.

Hm… one thing I knew for sure fighting with sword was cool now I understand how Kiba feeling when he fought. Even so that guy just block the attack as if it was nothing. I can see the crack on the ground from the force of my attack and yet he doesn't seem to be faze by it.

He spun around as he blocks the Attack from Sakaki-senpai who came from behind. Sakaki senpai was holding some kind of sword but I the weird this is I can feel both the light energy and dark energy from the sword. not to mention that the blade of the sword I sonly an energy just like how the light sword is.

"hoh…. is this is the power of the ring of twilight. I must say it remind as to what comrade of mine says before. He says that one of the mana king has an item that could generate the power of light but yours posses both Light and Darkness." What is he saying now? Mana King? Who's that? did he say he have a comrade? I don't know someone like him had a friend to begin with.

Oh well I can think about this later as of right now I need to help Sakaki-senpai.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Oh another one… I feel I can even punch god right now, oh wait, god already dead but oh well this guy will be a perfect substitute. I focus the power on my leg with a blink of an eye I was beside him… this seem to caught him off guard. While he still blocking Sakaki-senpai attack I slash at him as the attack send him flying away.

He managed to stop himself from crashing to the wall as he land himself on the ground as soon as it feet touching the ground he disappear from view. Crap… he must be targeting me right now but the problem is I can't see where he is. Did he use the Excalibur abilities?

"Sekiryutei." Sakaki senpai said as her hand touching my shoulder. Soon after that dark matter start to engulfing me after that… nothing happened. Eh what was that for.

"shh… this will make us disappear from view.. With this he won't be able to see us… " If he can't see us and we can't see him than the battle was at a stalemate. Whoever reveals himself first will lose the advantage. I scan the surrounding and clear enough there wasn't any clue that could indicate where that guy is…

As I look around suddenly I notice that guy figure. Good with this I could launch a surprise attack and I unleash all my power at once. Just as I was about to make a move Sakaki-senpai stop me.

"Wait!"

What… wouldn't it be better if we strike now when he wasn't expecting us?

XXXXXXXXXXX

The battlefield was empty. Except for one figure standing at the center of it. The figure just stood there as it scans the surrounding. Suddenly another figure clad in the red armor appear charging at the standing figure swinging his sword as he swung the sword at the standing figure but the attack pass through it.

"hahahaha… can't believe you fall for that trap." Suddenly another figure the same as the standing one appear behind the charging figure as he unleashed some kind of dark energy blast at it.

*KABOOM!* the explosion resound through the entire area. As the dust clear nothing as there anymore.

"What this? did the attack is to much for him?" Shaitan thought out loud as he watch not even a single flesh or blood was there.

"got you." suddenly the one who were supposed to be destroyed appear behind his back and with a stab motion with the sword who is covered with a bright red light the tip met with Shaitan but it didn't get through him. the force from the attack is enough to send him flying.

The attack from Issei didn't over yet as the tip of the sword glow and soon some kind of red orb appears at the tip.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

"Take this, Derflinger Dragon cannon!" with a shout a blast of red en energy came out from the tip heading at where the Shaitan is.

*KABOOM!* another Explosion and this one is as big as the Explosion from before.

XXXXXXXX

Phew…. For once I'm glad that I'm not fighting alone. If I just charged straight home at him before I would have been dead already. There no way I would have survive his attack from before. It was hard to tell that the image from before was only an illusion.

Fortunately Sakaki-senpai can also use something of the same nature. Her sacred gear generated an Image of myself attacking the Illusion. And that guy fall for it… it make me grateful that the bad guy aren't so smart as it seem.

"grrr….. just how much more would you plan to interfere with me." that guy start to lose his cool already. It can be bad or good depend on his next move.

Just as I wonder about it the guy spread put his wing as. The black and white wing spread large as the guy take flight higher into the air.

"What is he planning?" I wonder aloud. For some reason I have a REALLY bad feeling about it.

"Keep your guard up… he seem to be desperate right now and nothing is much more scary than a desperate enemy." Sakaki-senpai warns me.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. I'm sick of this world already, the last time there were those fool who obstruct me… but this time I won't leave anything behind. I destroy this world itself. As he said that he raised one hand to the sky as suddenly a massive energy gather forming some kind of sphere. The sphere keep getting bigger and bigger.

Oioioioi…. You're kidding me right? Is this guy for real. That kind of power could destroy the earth itself barrier or no barrier…

"This is bad… if we don't stop him soon the whole world will be detroyed." Even Sakaki Senpai is agreeing with me.

"Hey Ddraig don't you have some kind of power that could match with his like a kamehameha or something." I seen those anime and I must say it always involve the battle to save the world. I never thought that I will be in that exact situation right now.

[With my current power it impossible. You need to be at least on par with god or Maou to be able to stop that kind of attack.] gah… what do we do…. At this rate-

"Die! Together with your pathetic world." he shout as he send the energy sphere down. It better than nothing let try to overpower the attack somehow.

Even Sakaki-senpai understand the current predicament as both dark and light energy gather at her palm preparing to launch an energy blast.

"I can't absorb this much attack so you cant use my absorb abilities," almost forgot about derflinger absorb abilities but he said he cant absorb all of it… the only choice is to overpowered it.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Ok… here I go as the red energy start to focus at the tip of Derflinger.

"Why don't you two leave this to me."

But before I fired a voice interrupt me. it was not Siesta and yet I knew this voice.

"MAOU-SAMA!" it none other than the current Lucifer Sirzech Lucifer himself. He was an older brother of Buchou.

Before any warning he summoned some kind orb. I can feel a strong magic power from it. And then as I can feel enormous amount of magic power from it as it fired toward the attack

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM*

Both attack met while at about 300 meter above the ground. Still the explosion was strong that I can got thrown back by the shockwave of it. Even Sakaki-senpai didn't able to hold her ground from the shockwave as she was sent flying.

The smoke clear revealing the guy with a shock look before he take a look at the newcomer Sirzech-sama himself.

"Who are you?" he said while his eye narrows. He seems to be warried of Sirzech-sama but that to be expected, after all he is a Maou.

"I am Sirzech Lucifer one of the Maou." Sirzech-sama didn't even faze as he introduce himself.

"Maou huh…. I must say you remind me of that guy Lucifer… are you his descendant or something?"

….

Sirzech-sama just silent not answering his question before he turn to face me.

"What happened here? I rushed here because I heard Kokabiel was here and this person is clearly not Kokabiel… and where is Rias and the other?" as expected he have much question right now.

"hm… I don't know what to say but Kokabiel had been defeated already. Buchou and the other should be appear in about few hours from now that guy just do some kind of magic that send them to the future."

He raised an eyebrow as he listens to my story. don't tell me even Maou himself find my story to be ridiculous. Well I must admit it was almost impossible to beat Kokabiel but were still beat him nonetheless.

"So who is he?"

"He said his name Is Shaitan." Siesta was the one who answered him.

"Shaitan? Hm…. I never though this name will even appear during my job as a Maou… but if he is what you said it is than I have to destroy him." wha- look like he seem to know something about shaitan but wait a minute! Did he just say he would kill Saito..

"WAIT!" Siesta shout. And so both of us explain the current situation to him.

XXXXXXXX

"I see… so In other word the Shaitan is possessing your friend and you were about to return him back to normal and the Excalibur is the key… if that so how would you restore the holy power of the Excalibur. Something that could be a substitute for holy power is a light element. Even so it must be a most pure of a light element. Only someone that have complete control over light element could produce something like that." huh… that right we still haven't figure out how to restore the Holy power back.

"in that sense my sacred gear will do the job." Sakaki-senpai said as she shows the ring of twilight.

"That! I see… than you two step back while I fought with him." Sirzech-sama said as turned to look at Shaitan who hasn't made any move yet. Being in the presence of Maou must make him wary or is there some kind of reason.

"so… why are you invader here again… I thought you were driven off before already." Now I don't understand what is he saying, invader? After this battle over I need the explanation for this mess.

"Hmm… so you know of me, but no matter, even if you're a Maou my power surpassed those of Maou… and now that the god of this world had died I can feel my power stronger than ever."

In the blink of an eye both of them disappear. What? I can't follow them with my eye. The battle was fierce as I can feel it even if I can't see them. Even Sakaki-senpai seem to be affected by it as her breathing become stronger.

"tch… it seem the power of invader is much more stronger than I tough… oi Sekiryutei transfer your power at me." wah- Sirzech-sama suddenly appear in front of me.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Ok this is it.

[Transfer!] whoa…. A really strong burst of energy from the Maou can be felt before he dissapear again. with this. Sirzech-sama already strong enough and now with the power up he is much more stronger than ever.

But I wonder why he has problem fighting against the guy. When both of us fought I can feel the energy that like the same as right now from Shaitan and yet his power is completely different from when he fought against us. If he use this kind of power before both of us would not have lived anymore and yet why did he hold back?

Wait a second here… could it be because of Saito. he once said that fighting with both of us make him unable to unleash his full power is that the reason why? If so now that he fighting with Sirzech-sama he can unleash all his power without restriction. That must be the reason why he didn't attack when Sirzech-sama and us were talking it because Sakaki-senpai and myself was nearby.

"Sekiryutei, give me the Excalibur, I will restore it holy power right now. This cattle would be over in a matter of time." Sakaki-senpai said as I summon the Excalibur and gave it to her. She hold the sword as the light from the ring over power the dark energy. After that the Excalibur start to shine brightly as the Holy power got restored.

"ghhh… Gahhh…" Sakaki-senpai seems to be in pain. Must be because of the effect of the Holy aura on her. But even so she stood there as she giving out more holy aura to the sword. at this rate it will be harmfull to her but I cant stop her. Seeing the determination on her face she must be even resolute to ebt her life for this.

*crack* *Boom* the noise was so loud that I immediately turn my attention to it.

"guh… this one is tough but that should do it." I can't believe it. That guy just fight toe to toe with Maou and he even managed to hurt Sirzech sama. But from the look of it he didn't escaped unharmed as his whole body was harm pretty badly.

"Pant, gasp, damn it…. If I have my real body right now I would never- wha… no impossible! You dare…" suddenly his eye widened as he hold his head as if it was in much pain.

"Now the time do it." Sirzech-sama said. Saito must be trying to take over right now. This is our chance.

"take this Sekiryutei." Sakaki senpai throw the Excalibur as I catch it with the hand. The hand who is right now is a dragon hand.. that why the Holy aura doesn't affect me to much….

"ooooaaaahhhhhhhhh….." I charge at him with the sword in hand.

"grrr…. I won't let you…" he said as he raised his hand shakily a magic circle appear revealing the large blue screaper from before. This may be a problem before but…

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

After that held out my other hands who are gripping Derflinger right now as a bright red aura cover the blade. I thrust the sword at the screaper as I passed it. I kept running toward the guy without reducing my speed. I can feel the screaper got cut into two as I can heard it body fall to the ground before it disappear in a bright white light particle.

"This is it! It time for you to wake up Saito!" I said as I slam the Excalibur on his body.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" he screamed in pain as the remaining black wing start to turn white little by little.

Please get through… I silently wish in my heart.

"gurgh… never, this human is just a vessel, there no way he would be able to defeat me." as he said that the wing stop turning white as slowly it turned back to black. Heh…. If that the case I use my and my power to defeat him.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

[TRANSFER!]

I transfer the boost power to the Excalibur increasing it power. soon the wing turned back into a white wing little by little as the last feather got turned white. After that the feather disappear from his back as it got scatter before it disappear completely.

"thank you." I heard Saito whisper to me before he fell as I catch him.

"it over, finally."

XXXXXXXXXX

Balba galliel had been watching the entire fight. It was a miracle that they didn't notice him yet. he never expected something like this to happen. Kokabiel has been defeated by the Sekiryutei and another human. Although the human intrigued him because he can use the Holy sword Excalibur. At first he though he must be a natural born wielder and yet the Excalibur clearly rejected him before it was quieted down by the boy. The boy has abilities to control the Holy sword. if he could somehow duplicate that kind of abilities he would have a whole army of Holy sword wielder on his side.

Just as he thought that was fascinating something else happen. the boy suddenly gone crazy as if he was being possessed. What further shocks him was the power. it was far greater than what Kokabiel himself is. Then the he watched as the Excalibur got corrupted and turned to a demonic sword. And so he watches the battle not making any move. If he left the place he is he will be discover immediately.

After that the Maou arrive and fought with the guy. After that the Sekiryutei use the Excalibur to return that human back to normal. it will be a risk if he stay here any longer so he will have to escaped somehow. Just as he was about to escaped something roll to his feel. When he look he can see an orb. The same kind of orb that was used by the mysterious being. He decides to take the orb with him as he fled from the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle had already ended. Saito seem to be soundly sleeping must be some kind of effect of having his body being posses.

Just like that guy said before after three hour Buchou and the other appear. There were confused by it because to them only a moment had passed so they were warried when they caught a side of Saito but I assured them everything had been settled.

I was in my school uniform right now seeing that the balance breaker had reached it limit. If it wasn't for Derflinger I won't be able to stay in Balance breaker for that long.

Seeing that Maou was here Zenovia didn't waste any chance asking.

"is it true what we heard before, that god had die." She must still felt conflicting by it. Even Asia was afraid of the answer. Can't blame them after all they really believe in god and now the god that they believe are not exist anymore.

"so you knew huh… but I would like to remind you to stay quiet about it. This matter shouldn't be made public. We'll talk about this later, there still much need to be done here." Sirzech sama said. it was true though. I can see that the damage that was done even with barrier up. It wont be easy to cover it… welll I leave that matter to them as I really want to collapse right now. I think I use to much power during the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Urg… where am I? I open my eye as I was met with a bright light. Take a look around as I still try to adjust to the light.

This is definitely not my bed…. Everything here was white, well not everything but most of it. There were some kind weird machinery that you could only found at…. Could this be a hospital? Why am I doing here then? My head still hurt but I still need to recall what happened that led me to be here.

My hand move unconsciously as I still cant see very well. It will take a while for my eye to adjust before I could see clearly.

*boin* hm? What with this soft feeling? For some reason I feel like I have touched something like this before. I unconsciously squeeze the thing that my hand was holding and I must say it make me feel good somehow.

"ahh… no you can't."

"…."

"…."

"…."

I don't know but somehow I feel like my life in danger. As my I can finally see vivid of image as I turn to look at where I'm touching. As I thought it was a breast. Damn I just hope she isnt who I think she is…. I slowly turn up unable to move my hand as if someone put a glue on it.

That was clearly Siesta. She was sleeping soundly at the chair beside me. I better mover my hand fast or else I would be in a world of trouble. Before I got the chance Siesta suddenly open her eye as was met with me. She then look at my hand and the place I was touching right now.

"yo Siesta." I greet Siesta who currently Blushing badly from anger and embarrassment. Her hand holding out a Kunai that already been cover with the aura of Darkness.

"I was worried for three days and the minute you wake up you touch my B-breast!" gah she look scary right now and did she say I was fainted for three days oh suddenly the memories of that event running through my mind but now is not the time to think of that. I have to deal with someone who will commit murder in the hospital right now.

"sorry, that wasn't on a purpose." I don know what to say in this situation In fact I can feel a deja vuu here. am I fate to be in this kind of situation? I can see Issei being hog by every woman and yet none of them mind his pervert act except for that little kid in that Occult club. If so why am I is the only one in this kind of situation?

"It okay I make sure you receive a proper burial in this world." Siesta said with a smile. You know that doesn't make me feel any better. Damn someone help me before I'm dead for real.

"Wait! Siesta, the weather look nice today right." I don't know what to say anything is fine as long as it could stop her. Wah- that didn't work, I need to say something! Anything! "You know you're breast seem to be bigger than the last time." oh crap! Wrong choice of word and did the Darkness seem to be getting stronger. Damn it this is all Issei fault….

"hahaha… you know I'm a patient right, like they say you need to treat the patient nicely." I try one more time.

"don't worry this will be quick."

Eh? Wait. No gaaaahhhhhhhhhh….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm alive… Phew, I thought I was dead for a second there. It better if I seal the memories of what happened before. Just remembering it is too much to bear for a fragile person like me.

"What happened after that?" I ask Siesta who currently peeling an apple for me. it was nice seeing her and the maid uniform she wearing just make it a plus.

"Nothing much happen except that you were under observation from both Rias Gremory and Shitouri-sama. Derflinger is currently with the Sekiryutei explaining thing to them about you and your abilities." So that why I can't feel him in the tablet. Well it for the better I did do something beat like beat up one of the fallen angel leader. Not to mention that the being inside me the Invader as I learned what they were called.

They come to different world in order to absorb the energy of the world fry. After that they will leave for another world until they gather enough energy for their world. I don't know what they world problem is but I don't think it is right to sacrifice all the other world for it. There are 9 other beside Shaitan. That could be trouble… I just hope wherever the world is they will be able to repel this invader.

What I don't understand is Shaitan seemed to know about this world? I wonder how he knew… maybe he'd been here before coming to Halkeginia.

"By the way why is the Excalibur with me?" I thought I already gave it to the girl from the church already.

"That because Lucifer-sama said it will be better to leave it at your possession. It so to make sure that the Invader didn't get out at least that what Lucifer sama says. Although I wonder what he meant by invader?" so the Maou in this world knew about Invader. I may need to ask him something the next time I see him. but right now maybe it better if I told Siesta what he meant by invader. She deserves to know about it for what she gone through.

"Invader is a being that came from other world. They came from different world in order to steal the energy of the world and return it to their own world." I told her what I knew about this invader.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" she seems to be a bit confused by it. Can't blame her even I still can't understand fully what it meant. And so I elaborate it to her one more time about the invader and what I see in the memories of Shaitan.

"That- to think that he came to absorb the energy from planet. If we didn't stop him this world could be destroyed." Siesta said after hearing all my stories. Well it truly is not something you want to tell other. It was hard to believe in the first place if I didn't see that guy memories.

"Infinitor, Valmar, Zeroburos, Shaitan, from that piece of memories this is the only name I knew. The other 6 is still unknown. "

Siesta seem to be in deep thinking and so am I. it would be possible that another Invader may arrive on this world. if one were that strong than I'm sure the other is as strong as him. it would be bad for this world if there is two of them in the same world.

"kuuu…." The sound of my stomach broke the silence.

"ahahaha… guess I haven't eaten for a long time." I said while scratching my head. "oh well… there no point thinking of what if, it better for us to enjoy the present as much as possible."

"fufufu… you're right, here I prepare sandwich for you in case you woke up today." Siesta said as she bring out a lunch box.

"ohhh… it been a while since I eat Siesta Sandwich—oh sorry, I guess that wasn't you huh." It finally dawn on me that this Siesta already knew about my true identities.

"hm… although it felt weird, no matter how much I look at you there wasn't that much different from Saito and you, you must feeling the same right? with the Siesta that you knew." It was a bit true. Sometime I kind of mix up both of them that I even forgot I was talking with Siesta from alternate world.

"well you ac t the same but the Siesta I knew Is only a maid and definitely a normal human she doesn't have any magic power or something like that, but even so she didn't really mich different from you." well aside from the temper but wait maybe this is how she is, I remember when Tiffa ask me to touch her breast and both she and Louise found out I remember just how scary she could be. Speaking of which…

I wonder what happened to Halkeginia right now, did time in this world is moving at the ame pace with Halkeginia. I don't want to be like Urashima Tarou. When I return to Halkeginia 300 years had passed that would be devastating.

"So why don't you tell me about the whole truth this time, about yourself before you came to this world." hm? Oh… right I only tell her what happened before I got summoned to Halkeginia because of my claim of losing my memories.

"There nothing interesting happened before I got summoned, here is how it like…." and so I spent the time telling her about my ordinary live on earth. The me who was so average and everything and according to teacher comment was slow. As I tell her I finish al the sandwich she prepared.

"gulpgulp… pwhaaaa… huh… that really delicious, in any case. that basically what happened, the rest is as I told you, oh… I met the other you at Halkeginia in case you were wondering."

She hesitated for a moment before she spoke.

"That really… normal, but it must have been peaceful?"

"it okay, you don't have to comfort me, I knew my life was boring, even so I still want to return, someday I will definitely return." Why did I want to return back to a boring life? That just how a human is, no, even something that was not human will always have a feeling that was called Homesick when they were away from the place they called home. It the same for me.

"Oh… so you're finally woken up huh…." I turn around to the new voice and find Issei together with Asia.

"yo…. Long time no see Issei, and of course you to Asia." I greet them.

"you been sleeping for like three days already, you sure know how to worried someone, even though your wound had already been healed but you won't just woken up, are you doing it on purpose, did you do it just so you would receive many gift from a girl!" huh? What is he talking about? What gift? I scan the room one more time and sure enough there were a bunch of flower there and there also some fruit laying there. Must be from those girls from Kendo club.

I need to thank them later. Although for some reason there were no other boys beside me at the club. I knew that Kuou Private Academy just become a coo-ed even so it felt weird being the only boy in the club.

"What with that look?" I ask Siesta who seem to pouting while glaring at me. I wonder what wrong.

"hmph… nothing." she turn around as she said that. wha- what did I do to make her angry this time? I can't understand woman sometime.

"By the way everyone thank you for rescuing me." I said as I bow my head. This was the truth. at that time I was already prepared to die and yet this they still keep they promise to save me. I was in their debt.

"oioioioi, stop doing that, well how should is aid this, you were a friend so I only did what natural as a friend did." Huh… can't believe I got lectured by Issei of all people.

"By the way since you wake up already I give him back to you." Issei said as he summoned his sacred gear. oiiiii… Is that a good idea to sue your power openly. Come to think of it Siesta also unleashed her power in the open. Maybe this hospital belongs to the devil.

As the gauntlet glowing something came out from it.

"yo, partner. It been a while."

"what is just Derf." I said nonchalantly.

"Eh… what do you mean by it just me, I let you know just how much I been questioning by all this devil angel and fallen angel thing and this is all I got." I was just kidding when is aid that but it seem he was busy. At least that save me the trouble of explaining thing to them later.

"I was joking, geez lighten up…" he act like an old man sometime… oh wait I forgot he's 6000 year old. I guess old wasn't really the right word. More like an ancient. "anyway… it good to see you." I said as I take Derf from Issei.

"Issei-san what about that thing teacher ask us to told him."

"Oh right… almost forgot, there will be classroom visit in next week." Classroom visit? It should be where you're parent came to school watching you. is that kind of thing still exist… oh boy… maybe I should play sick since I'm already at the hospital right now.

"I already tell your parent about it and just now I just message them that you already wake up, at least with this they will be able to go to the Classroom visit." Oh hell… there no way I could play sick when I hear that. There no choice but to go. It not like things could get worse… right?

* * *

Hm… I think I mention before but the crossover is divide into main an sub. The sub will not focus on storyline as it just be Saito adventure to a different world. you may have noticed by now why is Siesta the only one appear? What about other girl? Heh… don't want to spoil the story so you have to wait. If someone still hasn't figured it out yet it will become clear once Saito move to the next Main Crossover world.

Although I think I will send him to sub crossover first as to make him use to travel between world first.

I think that enough for now so let meet next week if I get more than 5 review at least. Even if I don't get it I still update the story so don't worry too much. It just, it might take about two week before the next chapter came out.

Almost forgot about one thing. I still need a beta reader so if anyone interested please PM me. that is all.


	7. Chapter 7

Although I did say that I won't be updating this for some time but I think I should release this chapter fast because there isn't much here in this chapter. Read and enjoy the story. Oh and thank's to Tsun for pointing out an error. I read it back and I think some of it just over the top. And I'm t lazy to rewrite it again so I just leave it at that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Somewhere at a spacious room stood one figure as he observes the floating orb in front of him.

"hm… this is interesting…" he say as he watch some kind of energy gather around the orb before it got absorb by the orb.

"Hm? A reaction? So there is something like this in this world..." The figure spoke to no one in particular.

"With this, there won't even be a need to use the result of the Holy sword project. Yes… one could even become a new god. Fufufu… Hahahahaha…!" the sound of laughter bounce through the entire room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so I finally got discharged from the hospital after a few days. I should've leaved the hospital sooner if not for those people that kept coming for questioning. Honestly just what kind of information they expect from me?

Just like nothing had happened I start my normal school life as if nothing had happened, was what I like to think if not for this feeling that I'm being watched. I did do something that warrant suspicion after all like keeping the Excalibur for myself. Even now the Excalibur is still inside the Tablet but it better if I don't bring something like that out in front of the Devil not wanting them to misunderstood me.

But there still something I don't understand. Although I said it better if I don't bring out something like that at school yet here I am holding the Excalibur.

"So Issei, you brought me out here and ask me to use the Excalibur for this?" I ask Issei who currently has a massive nosebleed right now though he still standing and watch the spectacle in front of him.

"what? I did save you, you know so the least you could do is this." Guh… I can't refute him back. it true that if it were not for him I may have been killed but out of all favor he asked me is this? Well I shouldn't expect no less from Issei. Leave it to him to use the legendary sword Excalibur for something like this.

Right now were in the middle of girl showering room and of course since this school consist mostly of girl there are no guy shower room but there not the problem here.

Issei watches as the girl wash they body while me, I just pray that Siesta didn't found out or else she make me wish I was never born. brr…. I wonder what she did to me at the hospital because I can't seem to remember any recollection of it. Is it too scary that I end up traumatized about it?

That was how I was with Issei in the girl shower room with Excalibur in my hand. To be exact it was Excalibur Transparency that makes us invisible so that mean the girl can't see us. Should I feel relief about that? well no, it take all of will power for me not to look at the girl body, it make me wish to do the fight with Kokabiel again rather than being here right now.

"I swear the Excalibur is crying deep inside." I said as low as possible as to not make sure the girl heard us. Although we can't be seen our voice can still be heard by anyone.

[Well at least now I have someone who share my pain.]

Ddraig, I don't know what to say but you have it worse than me huh… well I finally understand your feeling and I'm sure the Excalibur-san also understands you.

"Oh I see… but am that…" hm? That voice? Oh crap! It siesta! What do I do if she found out were here I don't want to even think of the consenquence of it.

"yes… but…" another girl beside here and that was Asia right?

"Hey Issei, we should get out of here right now." I whisper to him. I better not taking any chance while Siesta here.

"5 more minute." Is what he says. I thought people only says that when they too lazy to wake up. Never though I heard that word here in this kind of situation. You learn new thing everyday…

"hm?" oh crap! Siesta looking this way. Did she notice?

"what wrong Siesta-san?"

"it nothing, maybe just my imagination."

Phew… safe. Now before thing could got worse… let ru- gah! My eye… why did she have to take those towel off now I can see her whole body clearly. At this rate I might even have a nosebleed.

Issei seem to be excited than before. I wonder why he isn't affected by the Holy aura of Excalibur? Is it his horniness far surpassed the Holy aura of Excalibur. I must say that was amazing in its own way.

"I cant hold on anymore, I think I'm going to faint." Issei said as he fall to the ground while holding his bleeding nose.

*thump* every girl turn to the direction where Issei just fall. At this rate well be discovered, why did I agree with this In the first place, sigh… what should I do? Maybe I should ditch off Issei while I still can. After all this is all his fault after all.

"What that sound?" Asia asks no one in particular.

"I don't know let me take a look." This is bad. Siesta is coming this way and if she get any closer she will notice the Holy aura emitting from the Excalibur. Not to mention the closer she is the more visible her body is to my eye.

What should I do? Are there any abilities that could get us out of this situation? the only think I could think of is Using Louise Teleportation but Louise isn't here right now. On second though if she were here even dying wouldn't be enough for her to forgive me.

That it, were doom. Grandfather in heaven, I'm sorry your grandson will die while being label as pervert. I pray in my heart as I accept my fate.

As if answering to my prayer a sound save me.

"Meow…" it was definitely a cat. It was a cat right? Even if it isn't a cat I was thankful for that.

"what? it just a cat?" Siesta Said as she return back to where she is before.

Now my chance. With all of my willpower I carried Issei out of the shower room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh… huh… I thought my life was over." I said to myself as I sigh in relief. That was clearly in a dangerous zone just now.

I turn around to look at Issei who is still unconscious.

"Wake up Issei." I shove his body to wake him up but he doesn't seem to be wakening.

"urm… Buchou Breast…" even in sleeping all he could think is Breast. Ddraig must have it rough. "…I want to suck it…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I know I already said this but I say it again, Draig must have it rough.

"What are you doing?" I turn around to look at Kiba who is looking at me. I noticed his eye was focused on my hand that are currently holding Excalibur.

I met him before but for a reason that was unknow to me he seems to hate me.

"uh.. Would you believe m if I said I escaped from a paradise in hell." I must say that place truly a paradise for boy and yet it was hell at the same time because if we were discover thing could gone… nah it better if I didn't think of something like that.

"What?" he seem to be confused by my word.

"It nothing, by the way it rare for us to talk with each other, how about we go to the dojo." I invite him. I was supposed to be at the dojo right now but Issei just drag me away before I could even object.

"Of course with the without the sword." I said as I store the Excalibur back to inside the Tablet. Kiba did the same with his demonic sword as it disappear from sight.

Therefore I leave Issei who is still unconscious on the ground as me and Kiba head to the dojo.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kiba ask as he enters the dojo. There were no one here right now as the girl was taking the shower right now, they must have finished practicing already. I knew this because I saw them in the shower just now. Not that I see they body or anything I only notice they face that all. yep, I definitely only looking at their face yep, yep.

"You seem to have something against me so I want to know what it is—here catch this." I said as I throw him the shinai as I hold my own shinai on my hand. This shinai had been modified so it would respond to Gandalfr meaning I would be using Gandalfr power right now.

"I'm sorry if it seem like that but it not you, but it the sword that was on your hand just now." Kiba said as he catches the shinai with his left hand. As if understood what I was doing he pick the vest at the corner of the dojo. I already put my own vest.

We stood facing each other at the center of the dojo.

"What the risk? Why do all this? Are you unsatisfied with our last duel?"

"That was part of it but what better to ask question from a swordsman through sword right. This time I don't want you to hold back, let us fight." I said as I charged at him while bending my body to gain the momentum.

I swung the shinai at him but he blocks it with ease as he use the momentum from blocking to push me back. he raised his sword as he swing it down but I managed to parry it as I push the trajectory of the attack to the left.

Suddenly Kiba jump over my head while still holding the shinai. As he landed behind me he thrust the shinai at my chest but with I twist my body as it missed a few millimeter and I turn around while using the momentum to strike at him. he disappear from sight as he suddenly reappear a few meter away from me.

"such speed, if I was right it called a devil piece system right? And you're a knight meaning that it enhanced your speed." I must say I was impressed by this system, whoever created it must be a genius. With this you won't have to worry about buffing your allied during battle. They can do it themselves.

"You sure knew a lot, is that the work of Myozrinirn that I heard from that sword?" Derf must have told them about it. At least it save the time for me to explain it to them. but he was right though it was just now I pick up the devil piece system. I wonder why I don't know about it before? Is it because I need to fight them or maybe they need to activate it before I could extract the information from it.

"This fight is just a start, how about you tell me why you hate the Excalibur so much while were duel." As I said this dash at him with full speed. Although gandalfr speed isnt as fast as him but it still fast enough for me to catch up with him.

"Very well, but don't get distracted or you could get hurt." He said as he charged at me with the same speed.

*Boom* our clash create a shock-wave making a strong gust of wind blow around us.

"There were a project before, an holy sword Excalibur project. It was a project to create a person who can wield a Holy-sword Excalibur. I was one of them and so were the other kid." He said as twist his body creating a shock-wave from the sword. the shock-wave send me a skidding away but my feet was still plant at the wooden floor beneath us.

"What happened then?" I said as I swung the sword down causing a strong wave at him. he rolled to the side dodging it as it hit the equipment behind him causing it to scatter around.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve god. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the Holy-swords. Other boys and girls were, we were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas to us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from, god and yet now I found out, god is dead. Do you know how much pain it is; to be the only one alive while the other had to died!"

He raises his voice at the last sentence as he crouched down as he kicked the floor sending him straight at me with the Shinai pointing at me.

I see, so that the reason, I can't say I understand his feeling very well but, I can also say that he just being selfish.

I did the same as him as I send myself flying toward him sword point at him.

*clash* *crack* both shinai broke upon contact with each other.

"I see…" I hold the tablet as suddenly the sword Excalibur manifested at my hand. Kiba become wary at the sight of the sword Excalibur. I put the Excalibur on the floor as I turned to look at Kiba.

"if the Excalibur caused you that much pain than here it is, destroy it if you want." I said as I move aside letting him to stand facing the Excalibur who are lying at the floor.

"What? What are you playing at?" he seems to be confused by my sudden of action.

"No one would stop you, if you want to destroy the Excalibur now is the time." this is it, everything is his choice right now.

Kiba seem to just stood there as his gaze was fixed at the Excalibur.

"Why didn't you do it? Come on, the Excalibur just laying there… all you need to do is swing your demonic sword and then it will shatter." My voice was fulled with authorities as I said that.

"Stop…"

"hm? What? I can't hear you?"

"I SAID STOP KIDDING AROUND! MY WHOLE SOLE REASON FOR LIFE IS TO BECOME STRONGER THAN EXCALIBUR AND YOU DARE MOCK ME BY LETTING ME DESTROY IT!" ah…. He seem to have some spirit after all.

"Why? Didn't you say that you want to take revenge to the Excalibur, or maybe you just didn't want to admit it, who is it that you want to take revenge to? Excalibur? The church? Or maybe, GOD? And for who are you taking revenge for? Your comrade or yourself?" this isn't my roblem but he remind me of a friend that why I did this.

"heh, hehehehehehe…. Ahhh…. I never thought I'll be lecture like this. I know, I already know damn it. Even if I destroy the Excalibur it wont revive my dead comrade… I knew all along and yet I still can't forgive it, why am I the only one survive? It should be the =m not me and yet here I am alive?" I guess I was to harsh. He look really miserable right now.

"You know Kiba, I also have a friend that live for the sake of revenge. Although her past is different from you she finally has a chance tot ake her revenge. Ringht in front of her is the cause of her suffering since she was little but you know, she chooses not to carry out her revenge. That was what she chose and yet how about you, who is the person responsible for the project and will you kill him if you got a chance." As I talk about this I remember about Tabitha. The last time I see her is before me and Louise headed to the shaitan gate to prepare for our final battle. I hope she fine.

"you know, I didn't knew you were the type to lecture people, hahaha… fine I take your word for it, I won't take revenge on the Excalibur but I still can't forgive the person behind the project, Balba Galliel. He out there somewhere and if the Excalibur is in your possession we might stunble into him later." it great that he doesn't seem to be miserable anymore. what did he say about me lecture him? Did I look like I lecture him?

"well… you said you want to surpassed Excalibur, if so you want you can challenge me anytime, I'm not bragging but if you can beat someone who wield Excalibur while who had the power of gandalfr it mean you truly surpassed the Excalibur." I'm not bragging. Gandalfr is someone who can use weapon to an absolute mastery so if he can defeat me no one can denied that he had surpassed the Excalibur.

"I take you on at the offer but not today, maybe some other time then. By the way let me introduce myself, my name is Yuuto Kiba. Nice to meet you." he said as he extend his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Hiraga Saito." I said as I shake his hand.

With this a beautifull friendship has been formed at least I like to say that.

"Kyaaa…" the screaming from the entrance make us turn tot the door immediately.

It was Kobayakawa with the rest of the Kendo club member.

"Saito-san, Kiba-kun did both of you did this?"she say as she pointed at the surrounding dojo. I must say it was a mess.

"Sorry about that, we'll clean it up now." It was the mess we created in the first place so we should at least clean it up ourselves.

"then I take my leave."

"Oi! Don't try to run away, you're also at fault for the dojo mess." I can't believe this guy. Is he really expecting me to clean all of this by myself?

"It was a joke, lighten up." He said while chuckling. I guess Issei was right. This guy is annoying.

XXXXXXXXX

Phew… now that dojo is clean maybe we should leave now." I already put the Excalibur back into the tablet. If they see a sword like that laying on the ground I don't know how I should explain to them.

"in any case this shinai cant be used anymore, is it really broken during both your duel?" Kobayakawa ask as she hold both shinai that me and Kiba using during our duel.

"I guess we were too rough with it.. Sorry about that. I'll pay for the broken shinai later." The shinai was bought with a club budget I kinda feel bad for broken it.

"No, it okay, it just that, I think Kiba-kun should really enter the Kendo club, with such talent it would be a waste to stay at the Occult research club." She was right at least on her own view. What she didn't know is that his talent is much more usefull at Occult research club with it being used to fought supernatural being.

"I politely decline, well then I better take my leave, Buchou must have worried seeing that I was missing from the club right now." He said as he walk through the exit.

Now then it getting late I should go back home now.

XXXXXXX

The next day I go to school like normal. Although I said normal but my parent at least the one from this world was excited to attend the classroom visit. I can't blame them really. There didn't have any other son so they must have though they will never attending something like this ever.

Siesta didn't go with me this time. Come to think of it were haven't been walking to school with each other ever since I was discharged from the hospital. Is she still mad about the breast touchin incident. Unlike other Devil like Gremory Devil , Siesta really is shy about her body and she will get really angry if someone do something perverted.

As I headed to the classroom I can hear Issei shout. What? What? Did something happen?

As I open the door I was greet with a sight of Issei and the group. Zenovia the new transfer student seem to be holding something like… ok… why did she bring something like that out in the open like that. Doesn't she have any shame or she lack something called common sense? Mayybe it better if I pretend I didn't see this. Although I must say the stare Issei receive from the whole class was so intense that I could even feel the pressure from it even though the target wasn't me.

Well, good luck Issei, I silently cheer him as I move to my sit. There no way I would get involve with something like this.

XXXXXXXXX

The class start like normal. The class is English and as for me who has universal translator on I could understand all language easily because it translated it back to me to the language I could understand. I think it a side effect of crossing dimension to Halkeginia. But the problem is although I could understand the word I can't understand the writing. But I must say I was grateful to Myozrinirn, it gave ma an insight to something I do not understand. With this it makes it easier to learn something new.

But what with today English class? is there an English class where you have to make something using PVC clay… hm… this world is also weird on its own way. My parent was watching me from behind, damn it I feel pressure somehow. Now what should I do with this, suddenly I feel the myozrinirn shine. You're kidding right? Why would it need to activate for this kind of activities. Oh well no use complaining as I can feel an idea entering my mind.

As I finish mine I can hear my classmate whispering something. I wonder what they were whispering about as I turn around to the seat next to me and was met with... Breast? I already knew who did this without needing to see the person face. It none other than Issei. Is that really possible to create a breast with a PVC clay? Mm… seeing that I just create replica of sword using PVC clay I must say anything possible as long as you try.

"W-wonderfull Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent…. This class was a right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student Hidden abilities."

Sensei said while in tears. Indeed I must say I was impressed. I never thought it was possible. I use Myozrinirn for this so that doesn't count. It seems I was to focus on the work that I didn't notice the other year was also here.

Rias Gremory was watching Issei with a smile on her face. I also notice Siesta with my parent. She was glaring at me as if saying "if you were thinking something perverted." While her hand was touching the ring on her sacred gear. Crap, better look somewhere else.

And so the class end but not before the auction for what supposed to be Rias Gremory Boob begin. I was looking away from it as I can feel Siesta glare at me.

XXXXXXXX

"Phew… it finally over. After everything my parent excuses themselves as they still need to return to they work. This Saito parent must have love him because they willing to abandon they work to come no matter how busy they is. Siesta also said that she have something more important to do as she leave me. She say something about those important people from devil side will come to visit. Well considering that Rias Gremory brother is a Maou she must be referring to him.

Issei has leave already with his fellow devil and I don't think I want to stay around longer here seeing the amazement from a lot of people at the replica of sword of the sword made by PVC clay. No matter how they look at it, it look real enough as if it was a legendary sword that came from some RPG. Not that I should say that since I posses one of that said legendary sword with me.

I get out of the classroom as I was thinking of where to go. I don't want to go to where Issei is because they bound to be devil with him and not to mention one of the Maou will be there. So I opt to go for another way but where should I go? Hm… I should think about it later for now maybe I should by some drink first. All pressure from today make me thirsty.

Seeing that they were a lot of people with their family I start to though about my family at my dimension. Hm… I hope that message I send to my mom got through. At least she could feel at ease a little knowing I'm still alive. As my mind was still in deep thinking I turn at the corner of intersection.

*donk*'ow my head. that hurt. From the look of it the other person must be in a state to infilict this much damage. Didn't they teach the student not to ran at the corridor?

"guh…" hm? From the sound of the voice it was a woman. I immediately raised my head as my eye met with another pair of eye.

"…."

"…."

This is weird. We have met or rather I have seen her a few times before but I never spoke with her so I was at loss of word for what to say. Maybe it better if I act natural then. That should be the best option.

"uh.. Are you okay there." I said as I gave her my hand to help her stand. I wonder what wrong with her. Is she crying? I swear I can see some tear beneath her eye.

"Ah thanks." She said as she accepts my hand as she gracefully stand up straight. I must say she was beautiful they didn't say her the third most beautiful woman in this school for nothing.

"…."

"…."

Damn it, this is awkward, now what? Maybe I should just take my leave right now.

"Uh… by the way, why don't you use this, there still a few bit of tears falling from your eye. Is something wrong?" Gah… wrong choice of word. This girl is basically strong as Rias Gremory so I shouldn't really make her angry right? But even so I can't just leave her like this. Who knows maybe I could help.

"Eh! Ah- no its nothing." she said as she take my handkerchief as she wipe the tear on her face. "it just my sister- it nothing that concern you." hm… if she said that I shouldn't delve further into this.

"hm? You are?" she said as she fix her glasses to get a better view of me. it seem she did not notice who I am yet.

"Ah... yeah…. This Is our first time meeting each other, I'm Hiraga Saito. I'm sure you heard of me from Derflinger or Siesta." If derflinger had explained about me like he said he did she must have heard of me.

"Oh yeah… the guy from other world, yes this is our first time meeting. Let me introduce myself my name is Sona sitri." I already know that but it was for the sake of formalities.

"eh~ no way! So-Tan has a boyfriend!"

"gah Onee-sama!" sona-san seem to be surprised by the newcomer. So she was her sister. What with that cosplay? Is she a Mahou shoujo fan?

"You! what is your relationship with Sou-tan!" wah- her sister kind of scary. Is this what they said about overprotective sibling? "Depending on your answer I might let you off the hook with half the world destroy~" she say while glaring at me with a cute way. for some reason I feel my life in danger. And what with that half the world destroy? Are you a devil? Oh wait- if she is Souna-san sister she must also been a devil.

"Onee-sama! It a misunderstanding! So please don't activate your power here. do you want to destroy the whole country!" I appreciate Souna-san helped. The pressure I feel is enough to make me almost summoned Derflinger and Excalibur at once. This woman is much more stronger than Rias Gremory and Souna-san out together. I don't think it would be wise if I get on her bad side.

"y-yeah… were just happen to stumble with each other and having a little chat that all." is said while feeling a cold sweat running down my forehead.

"hm~ then It okay then." She said as I can feel the pressre gone. safe…I though I was a goner.

"hm? Souna-san, who is she?" although I knew she was her sister ut I need to confirm it at least. For all I knew she could be a sister like figure.

"This is my sister, Serafall leviathan." She said pointing at her sister.

Huh? If she her sister than why is her last name different? Hmm… feel like I heard about Leviathan before, if I remember correctly.

"!" I must say my voice must have been heard throughout the entire corridor. but you can't blame me this person is Maou, this Mahou shojo- no, it will be more correct to called her Maou Shoujo. That why I feel that kind of pressure. Urg.. I definitely better not get on her bad side.

"So then who is he~" the Maou shoujo ask Souna-san.

"He's the one." Was Souna-san answer. What with that introduction, how would you expect someone else to know me if you introduce me like that.

"oh~ so this is Hiraga Saito, the one who claim to be from Different universe… hmhm… so there is an Invader inside you right?" eh? Did I just heard that right? Did she just say an invader? So she also knew about it. From the look of confused from Souna-san she must have not been informed about it. That was a good choice. I don't think it would be wise to let something like this out.

"Yeah that me." I said to her. So you're must be one of the Maou then?" I ask just for confirmation.

"yep~ that me the great Leviathan-sama~" she answer cheerfully. It was hard to keep with this girl personality. I kind of feel sorry for Souna-san. But I don't think I should linger around here anymore. maybe i should leave.

"So, it not every time you can meet a person who is not from this universe, why don't you join us?" uh… how should is say this, should I refuse? This woman is a Maou and I don't know what she will do if I refuse.

"onee-sama! He must have other thing to do, so maybe it would be better not to disturb him." hm? Did souna-san try to cover for me. how kind of her. Oh well . it not like I have anything better to do right now.

"No, it okay,I didn't have anything else to do right now so I take you on of your offer." Surely thing couldn't be bad right. Who know maybe by getting to the good side of Maou that will help me somehow in the future.

XXXXXXXX

And so the three of us walk around while looking for other member of the student council who apparently missing but Souna-san said to me that her sister was the one who is missing in the first place. After all they were supposed to escort her at school.

"I see… even in the other world there still discrimination between mage huh?  
Souna-san said as she listens to my stories.

"What do you mean?"

"Although thing had been much better since before but there is still a discrimination between Devil of a high class and low class." oh… so it was the same for this world to. Like Halkeginia Noble is the one who have a power so Commoner tend to be oppressed. And she just say that it was the same for this world.

"hm… but not everyone like that right? I don't see you and that Rias girl treating your servant badly." It was the correct word to use since Devil who had been reincarnate by an evil piece will become the servant of the one who revive them.

"Of course, my goal is to create a society where there will be no discrimination between a high class devil and low class Devil." For a devil she has a noble goal there. "Although I'm not sure I will succeed at least not in a short time." hm… even she have trouble huh. Must be the pressure from those high class devils. I need to cheer her up somehow.

"S-souna-san." damn it how could I stutter at this time but have to keep going. "you're not alone, I'm sure your comrade will gladly help you out to achieve that goal. And of course I'll be glad to lend you my hand if you need. There a limit to what a single person can do after all.

"fufu… you're right, thank for cheering me up Saito.i can call you Saito right." She immediately add upon realizing that she called by by first name.

"sure I don't mind. I've been called that many time at the other world since family name doesn't really matter in Halkeginia for a commoner even though I did get der ornies name my friend still call me Saito. It much easier right?" I reassure her.

"You managed to rise through the rank of society? "oh right I haven't told her about that so I just nod at that. "I see… if you could do it then I'm sure I'll be able to create a society where there is no discrimination between low class and high class devil." Souna-san said her mood seem to brighten a bit.

"jiiiiiiii~"

Suddenly I can feel a stare targeting at both of us. Souna-san can feel to as we both turn around to the source of the stare.

"gah! Onee/Maou –sama!" both of us shout at the same time. In case you been wondering why she isn't here during our talk it because she suddenly disappear and both of us had been looking for her since.

"So-tan~ are you sure you don't have any relationship with this man?"

"n-no, Saito and I are just friend, there nothing more to it. Also, please stop calling me that!" Souna-san denied strongly while waving his hand. She doesn't seem to like it when someone call her that

"heh~ Saito huh? It seems both of you just got closer when I'm not looking." Eh? Oh, before we still haven't fully acquaintance but now that Souna-san called me that her sister might have misunderstood things. On a side note in case you were wondering where did Maou-sama go during our talk she just disappear so suddenly and we have been looking for her since.

"b-by the way Maou-sama, where did you gone to, we've been looking for you ever since." I don't think it wise for both of use to stay on this topic so I better change it fast.

"don't try to change the topic Sai-kun~" eh? Since when did I get a nickname? And what with that nickname, for some reason I feel like I have experience something like did or at least I felt like someone like me has experience it. "if you want to be So-tan girlfriend you have to beat me in the fight first." Wha- I even have trouble against Kokabiel and this person is supposed to be equal or much more stronger than Kokabiel is, there no way I could win. Then again I don't need to worry about it since I'm not even aiming to be Souna-san girlfriend in the first place.

"Kaichou!" oh… look like a member of the student council had finally arrived. I wonder what is it that take their time. Hm... if I'm not mistaken that guy was called Saji or something.

"Oh look, there it is your comrade, I guess I should take my leave now." Although I been surrounded by devil before it still doesn't make me use to it to be surrounded by a bunch of it, it would be fine if it just two or three devil but a whole group of them? Maybe it because I'm the only human there.

"Wait this is yours." She said as she hand me the Handkerchief I gave her before. But me being in a kind of hurry to leave said.

"You can keep it or throw it away if you want, see you later than." I said as I dash out from the area. Now then, maybe I should just return home.

* * *

Hm…. I say this first. I think I made Kiba a bit OOC. Apart from that this chapter is mostly an after amtch from the battle. Although thing still go the same as Canon but there are two different thing that change. First is Balba Galliel is still alive. Second is Kiba did not reach his Balance breaker yet. hm… if I make to much change than the future of dxd world will be really different than what it should be.

And right now I just finish writing all the Dxd arc. The crossover would start at either chapter 11 or 12/ I'm not sure because I just finish writing till chapter 10

don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well. I feel like this story had see to lost a erder as a chapter goes. If this keep up I mght have to stop this fic. But don't worry t much. If I stop this fic it will be by chapter 11 which could be interpreted as an ending for Hsdxd.

One more thing. I also find t hard to resist on posting a fic that had been finished so take it back what I sad before. I will be posting this fic as soon as I get at least 5 review or 300 hit to a new released chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Walking beside the road was Kiba. His mind was filled of what to do right now. Not too far I front of him was another person that he had been looking for ever since. Kiba don't know whether he had noticed his presence or not, if he had he surely didn't show of any sign of retreating. Suddenly the guy go to an empty slot and Kiba follow him quietly.

"You can come out now." It seems he knew that he was following even so why isn't he running away. Is he that confident that he could beat him or is it a trap? But Kiba came out from his hiding place as he was met with the face of Balba Galliel. The person who was responsible for Holy-sword Excalibur project.

"Balba Galliel, for the sake of my comrade who has been sacrifice for the Excalibur project I will take my revenge here and now." Kiba said as he activates his sacred gear sword birth as a sword imbued with demonic aura appear.

"Ho… I never though there will be a survivor from that project but this is a good time as any." As he said that he raised some kind of orb as suddenly a magic circle then a 2 headed dog monster appear. This seem like the same kind of creature that had disappear during the fight with Shaitan, is that why it was nowhere to be seen.

Even if that the case he need to get pass this creature before he can et near Balba. But what with him. Although now is the perfect chance to retreat he just stood there as if intended on watching the fight.

"Roaaarrr…" the beast roar as it charged at him. Kiba raise his sword as he prepared to fight back.

A few minute later.

"guh…" Kiba groan as he can feel the pain through his entire body. This beast was strong and not to mention that there is this weird aura surrounding it make it even more dangerous.

"What? Is that it? And here I think you will have at least helped me gather a little more data, hm… maybe this will help you to attain the ultimate form of your sacred gear." Balba said as he throws some kind of jewel orb at him different than the one he use to summon the beast.

"This is?" Kiba watch the orb as nostalgic feeling enter his mind, he can feel it, his comrade who has been sacrifice. They soul is inside this container. "Balba Galiel! I won't forgive you…" as Kiba said this he rose to his feet as his power increased.

"hmph… I was expecting for you to enter the Balance breaker but I guess I was expecting too much. Finish him orhtrus." As Balba said that the orthtus open it mouth as a massive surge of energy gather at it mouth instantly as it fired magical blast at him. he doesn't have the time to dodge the attack.

Is this it? Is this where my journey end? He hasn't surpassed the Excalibur yet so he could not die yet. Even though there were no escaped from the attack with how narrow the place is it was impossible to dodge it even with his speed.

Before the attack connect suddenly the orb shine and some kind of light barrier forming in front of Kiba. The attack was stopped by the Barrier as the orb shatter into million pieces.

"This is, Everyone-" he can see the figure of his comrade from the project rise from the orb, they lip moving as if saying something but it can't be heard by anyone. Still Kiba understood what they were saying. they want him to live on to move on with his life. Kiba understood that but before that they is still something he need to do. If he didn't kill the person in front of him there may be another victim of Holy sword project.

Kiba felt another surge of energy as it can feel his power increased.

[Balance breaker sword of betrayal]

"Oaaaaahhhhhhh…" with a battle cry he charged at the orthrus with a demonic sword in his hand.

The orthrus fired another shot but this time Kiba raised his sword as another aura combine with the sword. With a thrust he cut through the magical blast as he finally stab through the orthrus as it suddenly vanish in a dark light particle.

*clapclapclap* the sound of someone clapping his hand can be heard as the creature vanish.

"wonderful, I this further prove it that the god is truly dead, to think I would see the Holy and demonic aura combine together… congratulation I wont kill you just yet… you have to thank that Balance breaker for saving your life then." Huh? What with him? Kiba knew that his power is much more stronger than Balba right now and yet he still act as if he can kill him anytime he want. If so he won't waste any chance. Kiba though as he raised the Holy-demonic sword preparing to strike him.

Kiba vanish from the spot as he reappear behind Balba as he swung the Holy demonic sword only to be met with some kind of shield.

"hmhmhmhm…. do you think the puny power of devil can hope to match with the power of the universe itself." As Balba said this, the orb that was on his hand glowing for a moment and then…

Wha- Kiba was laying on the ground before he knew it and he can feel that his consciousness slowly leaving him. how did he- what kind of power is that? Was Kiba though as everything become dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yosh… today Sunday meaning that there no school today. So what should I do today? Maybe I could just lay around for a while in the house. Hm… that a good idea, it better for me to get rest while I still can. Who know what would happen to me at any moment. It been more than a week since my existence was spread to the devil, angel or fallen angel side , just the higher up it seem. There no need to tell all of them about me.

But the problem is they still haven't make contact with me, all they did is observe, what did they expect to achieve by doing this? Maybe they are afraid of the Invader taking over my body again? but that won't be a problem since the Excalibur had make it impossible for him to take over and I didn't hear a voice in my head so I don't know whether that guy was still in me or not?

Nah… I think I'm going to empty my mind as I go back to sleep today. Hm… what bliss to be able to lay around the entire day today…

At least that what I thought before someone pull up my Blanket causing the cool breeze(although it was summer) to enter the room.

"Wake up you lazy bum, what with you? it already summer and all you did is lazing around at home!" she really doesn't know how to knock didn't she?

"Morning Siesta… " I said as I rub both my eye to get a clearer view.

"Morning? It already past afternoon for god sake. Come on and wake up already, I'll; go and prepare some food for you." sigh… although she knew I'm not her childhood friend anymore there isn't that much different of her treatment to me. and for your information god aleady died, at least the god in this world. Since there are many alternate world with different rules they might even be other god in that world.

I wake up lazily as I head down downstairs. Ah… this is something that I can get use to. The smell of Siesta cooking cab be smell even at this distance.

I go to the bathroom as I watch my face and brush my teeth. One need to take good care of oneself after all no matter which world they are in.

XXXXXXXX

"So, is there a reason for you here today?, there aren't even school for today." After finishing breakfast I ask her this question.

"What, I can't come here if I don't have a reason?"

"That not what I meant but-"

"You want to sleep through the entire today."

"I would like to- oi… don't finish the line for me!" honestly, how did she read my mind in the first place? Is she an esper? Oh wait she a devil so they must have some sort of mind reading skill, but that clearly an invasion of privacy there.

"fufufu… I'm just glad even though you're not from this world it still the same Saito…" so that how she knew. I wonder what would happen if the Saito of this world is still alive and if I were to happen to met him. maybe they mistake me for a twin.

"hahaha… although I don't feel comfortable knowing you knew what I was thinking." This is bad if she knew what I'm thinking. What if she found out about the event in the shower room? I'll be executed for sure.

"By the way did something happen between you and Souna-sama? She been asking me a question about you when we talk." Siesta ask as her eye narrowed a bit. Why is she angry all of a sudden.

"oh Souna-san huh… yeah.. were become friend at during classroom visit day." I don't see anything wrong with telling her this.

"Just friend right?" she ask again but for some reason I feel like she emphasiezed on the word "just" when she ask me about it.

"hm… is it wrong?" I don't know. Her Sister doesn't seem to be bother by friend but she seem to look at me as if she want to kill me at the word boyfriend. Even now that pressure still lingers on my mind. Just how scary that Maou Shoujo could be?

"no, it nothing, it fine if you were just friend, by the way I come here today because there is someone who want to meet with you." again she emphasize the word "just" when she talk. Maybe it just my imagination. Better not think too deeply about it. about her reason, someone want to meet me?

"someone? Who?" if that person can't meet with me directly than they might be some kind of important person after all.

"You'll know once were arrived there." Seeing she didn't answer my question it makes me more nervous to meet with this "someone". But like she say I know once I met him or her for that matter.

XXXXXXXX

Hm… there shouldn't be anything beside the shrine ahead right? So that must be where we're headed. Is it okay for a devil to enter the shrine in the first place?

"Siesta, is it okay for you to enter the shrine since you're a devil and all." from what I knew about devil they will receive damage when they were in some kind of place like that.

"It okay, an agreement had been met so it was okay for a devil to enter it." Heh… then I don't need to worry about her then. Since I'm a human I'm sure I can enter it no problem unlike devil who seem to have many restriction.

As we arrive I was met with a stair that led higher. Sigh… at this kind of situation I wish I could fly. Its kind of drag to climb these staircase. But even so Siesta had already gone ahead and I follow her not wanting to be left behind.

As we arrive at the top I was met with the main shrine. It seem were not the only one since I can see Issei, that priestess woman and another man with a halo on his head and twelve golden wing on his back.

I see Issei was holding some kind of sword and as usual I got the information from it already.

"Holy sword dragon-slayer Ascalon." From the name I already knew it was a holy sword not to mention it was a sword specialize on killing dragon. Is Issei fine at holding the sword? Issei sacred gear glowing for a moment as the sword and his sacred gear combine.

Seeing that I already make my presence known by muttering that loudly I should headed to where they is at once.

"Ah so you came…" the man with a Halo talk as I approached them.

"Saito? what are you doing here?" Issei ask as he noticed me.

"That what I want to know. Who is this man and for what reason am I here?" I said. I was really want to go back to sleep right now.

"sorry for calling you so sudden but it not every time that I got a chance to go to the human world so I at least want to met with someone who have an invader inside him." wah- who is this guy? If he know about the Invader he must be some kind of big shot. And from the look of his wing and Halo he must be an angel.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"How rude of me for not introducing myself my name is Michael. I am the leader of the angel." The guy said with formalities.

"I see… my name is Hiraga Saito just a familiar…" I answer unconsciously before it clicks on my mind. Michael? That Michael? Not to mention this was the leader of angel side. The first angle I met and it him?

"You doesn't seem to be shock…" Issei said at my reaction. To be honest I was beyond shock that I don't even know what to say next.

"By the way Michael-san? What is the invader you been talking about?" Iseei ask seeing that I seem to lost my voice. Now that a good question. I like to know how did he knew about it.

"Seeing the all of you here have fought him before, I see no harm in telling you about it." Micheal-san start.

"It happen during when the new three great power was still newly establish. The Invader appears out of nowhere as he builds it army in secret. When we notice what it tried to do, his army was already expand as it stat to invade each side Heaven, Underworld and human world." hm… Invader job is to absorb energy but I'm sure he can't just come here and absorb the universe energy without being noticed so he need an army to fight back.

"I see, so you're saying that the three great power tea up in order to defeat him." he must have defeat by some point that why how he end up in Halkeginia.

"That correct but not just the three powers, other power also assists on repelling the invasion. And finally we succeed on defeating him but before finishing him off he escaped through a dimensional hole to a place that neither our dimensional magic could reach." So, that must be where Halkeginia is or maybe there is other world he go first before he arrived on Halkeginia.

"hm? Other power? is there other power beside the three great power?" Issei doesn't seem to know what it meant by it but I already heard it from Siesta before. Ddraig explain it to him but from what it look he doesn't seem to understand much about it.

"By the way Michael-san, is the Shaitan really that strong. He has the power to even destroy the whole planet." I have some doubt that about his power. if he really that strong than he shouldn't really have trouble conquering Halkeginia and yet he still end up being sealed inside Shaitan gate.

"His power alone could match a Seraph class angel like myself but he still cant match the power of god or Yondai Maou combine together. But he has another source of power, when you fought him do you see this orb." Michael said as he brought out his hand before a hologram log some kind of orb appear.

Hm… I never see something like that before. What is it?

"That, I see him using that during the fight."

"Yes, it definitely like what the Sekiryutei said, he uses it during the fight."

Issei and Siesta said. Huh? Am I the only one who didn't know about? I don't know about Akeno-san because she just kept smiling through the entire conservation so it hard to guess what she was thinking.

"His power alone can equal to myself but with this orb he can even be stronger than God and Maou combine together." Wah…. So that orb has that much power. Issei and Siesta was lucky that the guy didn't able to unleash his full power because of my interference.

"Just what is this orb actually? During the fight he wants me to use my power on it so if I did use my power on the orb he could even be stronger than what it is already?" Issei said as he recalled the fight he had with Shaitan.

"no, while it true that this orb can grant the power to the one who use it but it main purpose is to absorb the energy of the universe, he probably want you to use your power so he could accelerate the rate of absorbing this orb has." I finally understood Shaitan or In other word Invader job is to absorb the Universe energy but what I don't understand is how?

So he uses the orb to absorb the energy of the universe and at the same time he gain power from it. Maybe the other Invader has another method of Absorbing the energy but this is his way of doing it.

"if that the case we may have a big trouble right now, that orb is nowhere to be found and I don't have it on my possession either. That must be the reason you want to meet me right Michael-san? You want to ascertain whether I still posses the orb." If something like that would to fall on the wrong hand it may cause the power balance in this world shift. After all if someone were to obtain the orb they may have the power to even match God.

"So you finally understood, and from your reaction you didn't have the orb?" I nod at his question but he seems to do something as a some sort of light seem to scanned my whole body. "hm… it seem the orb wasn't in your possession." I understand that he still can't believe me completely. For all he knew I could be lying about not having the orb.

"I've heard about something like that yesterday."Akeno-san suddenly spoke. "it seem Kiba has fought with Balba galliel and even with his newly acquired Balance breaker he still can't beat Balba who seem to be holding some kind of orb. Perhaps that the one?" huh? Kiba was injured? I didn't heard any of this.

"Ah yeah… the owner of Holy-demonic sword. I have seen the report but this just confirms it. If a person like Balba Galliel posses the orb his power maybe on par with an Ultimate class devil." Wha.. if I'm not mistaken Balba is the one who responsible for Excalibur project and Kiba was defeated by him? he must be feeling depressed right now.

"holy-demonic sword?" Siesta look confuse by the term .oh he did mention it but what is it?

"Just like your ring of twilight that can combine the power of light and Darkness his power can combine both the Holy aura and demonic power together." Combine both Holy and demonic aura. From what I know about this world Holy and demonic aura could never combine. It must be one of those side effect when God die.

"There is still dome time before I need to leave so I hope you could explain about this Invader to me Familiar-san." I know he an important figure that his name even record in the Holy scripture but can he just use my name instead of some title?

And so I explain it to him about the Invader about what he did at Halkeginia and until he got sealed. Although there isn't that much information about it except that the invader created an Army called Valiag but was defeated by the combine force of human and non-human at Halkeginina together with Brimir they sealed him inside the Shaitan gate.

I also told him about the other Invader beside him. I see no point in hiding something like this.

"So, there are still 9 other like him? if that the case it more the reason to stop fighting with each other now than later. Thank you for the information." Michael-san said before he excuses himself saying there are still other matters to be taken care of.

Issei was in deep thinking before he spoke.

"So, can someone explain to me what just happen?"

XXXXXXXXX

After the full explanation from them at least from Akeno-san and Siesta I understood thing a little. It seems that there will be some sort of treaty between the three great power. although Issei seem to be a bit confused y the term of other power I already heard it from Siesta that there are other sort of power beside the three great power. in other word although the god of holy scripture had dies there is still other god in this world. This world really is a complicate one. I leave the shrine with Siesta as Issei and Akeno-san is waiting for Rias Gremory there.

Maybe I should visit Kiba now that I don't have anything else to do. Siesta also agreed as both of us headed to where the Hospital I was in before as we arrive at where Kiba was being held.

"yo!" I said as enter the room.

"Sorry for the interruption." Siesta said as she closed the door

"Ah, Saito, guess you heard about it already huh…" Kiba said as his eye down casted a bit. His pride must be hurt to be beaten by the one who he swear to take revenge to.

"What happened exactly?" although I heard the detail from Issei but it wouldn't hurt to hear it from Kiba mouth directly.

"You see…"and so Kiba told us what happened and his fight with Balba and the missing orthrus.

"That why the dog suddenly disappear, so Balba the cause." Siesta said as she heard the story. Although it was short I can kind of feel sentiment for the creature. I'm not the one to talk since I also taking control of the creature so I just stay quiet about it.

"Don't fret too much, you still alive right and this time you could ask your comrade for help, from what I heard that guy Is using the power of universe so you can't win against him alone." I said try to make him feel better.

"universe? What do you mean?" I decide to tell him. He has the right to know since he just face with that kind of power.

"I see, so that where all the power he got." He said. At least that make him feel better a little.

"By the way what with that moving box?" I ask seeing that there were a box next to him who seem to be moving.

"hiiiiiiiiii…" the box let out a shriek as I said this. I already decide not to be shocked by anyhthing else I see in this world so that why I could ask this question calmly.

"Ah… this is first time you met him. this is our Bishop Gasper Vladi, he is a vampire."

"I see, nice to meet you Gaspe- why did you ran away!" honestly when I get near him he distance himself from me. is there something wrong with me?

"hahaha… please don't mind, he doesn't do well with crowd you see, that why he shut himself in the box." Kiba answer me as if it was the most appropriate answer.

"I heard about Rias-sama Bishop before, he is a half vampire right, and his sacred gear is said to beso dangerous that he have to be sealed." Huh? Siesta knew about him... to strong that he has to be sealed? Then he must be really strong. Did she say he was a vampire, maybe they are different from the vampire in Halkeginia.

"You don't have to be so scared you know, my name Hiraga Saito, and she is Siesta." I said introducing us. If we don't introduce ourselves he won't even open up to us.

"hmm… I'm Gasper Vladi. Nice to meet you." good a reaction, but still how long can he hid under that box?

"Is he weak to sunlight?" if so I can understand why he hid under the box.

"No, he is a vampire race known as daywalker meaning that the sunlight doesn't affect him." huh? Such vampire exist? This world full of many amazing thing.

Oh well if he don't want to show himself I can't force him. Now that I see Kiba was fine maybe I should take my leave now.

Me and Siesta said goodbye to Kiba as we leave the hospital together.

Now that I have been moving from place to place I don't feel like sleeping anymore. But what to do, maybe I should do some training but where?

*ring* a Siesta phone ringing as she pick it up.

"Hello." She said as she out the phone to her ear.

"eh? Right now but," Siesta said as she glance at me. it seem she must have something need to be taken care of. I nod at her as I try to say "it okay" by my gesture. She seem to understood my action. "ok, I'll be there right away." After finis saying that she hung up her phone.

"Did the student council calling you?" I ask, it was just a guess but she nod at that.

"I'll be leaving now, you can return home first." As she said that she ran to the direction of the school.

Let see, should I take her advice and go home? Or should I did something else?

Now that I don't feel sleepy I don't feel like returning home today. Maybe I should go and bug Issei? No… he must be with his fellow devil and I don't want to interrupted them.

Oh well I maybe I could take a walk around town. Although the scenery isn't much different t this is still different world than mine.

XXXXXXXXX

Hm… I kind of regret it tight now, since it summer already no wonder that it was hot outside. Oh… what a coincidence there is an ice-cream vendor at the opposite side of the road. Just as I was making my way to it I hear a scream.

"Kyaaahh…" accompanied by other voice.

"Watch out!"huh? arree? What happened? I turn around as I noticed a car speeding up even there is a red light. Not just that at the middle of the road there is a kid who seems to be picking something up as he didn't notice the car approaching. Damn, at this rate he will hit by the car.

I have to do something…

Thinking like this I touch the pendant that was hanging at my neck as I can feel the surge of power and with a boost of speed I ran at the kid as hold him before jumping through the other side as I doge the car. The car seem not to be stopping as it kept going as if it didn't even notice that he was about to hit the kid. Just who is in that car I wonder.

"You okay kid." I said as I pat his head. The kid just nod as he seem to be confused by what just happened. And not to mention everyone seem to be looking at me.

A woman approaching me from the crowd.

"Oh thank goodness, thank you good sir for saving my son." It seems this was the kid mother.

"n-no, think nothing of it. Anyone would done the same." I reply modestly. I don't really like this much attention. "I have somewhere to go right now so bye." I said as I dash out from the place. I don't want for my face to be suddenly appear on tomorrow paper. Seeing that the incident seem to be attract the crowd there bound to be some media people here.

XXXXXXXXX

Phew… I never expected something like that to happen. it was a good thing that I change the Excalibur form into a pendant so I can easily access it abilities.

"That was really something invader-kun."

"Who there!" seeing someone just called me an Invader for the second time mean that they must be a someone sort of important person like Michael-san.

From the shadow the figure steps out revealing a middle age man.

"My name is Azazel. I am a leader of fallen angel." The man said as he introduced himself. Just this morning- it was afternoon actually. I just met with the leader of angel and now the leader of fallen angel is here, why they took their time to meet me I wonder. I'm pretty sure the news about me had spread to the entire supernatural creature. At least to their higher up.

"Is that so, my name Hiraga Saito not Invader." I told him. Can they at least use my name when talking to me. I know there is the invader inside me but my name Hiraga Saito.

"I assume you knew about it already from Michael?" hm… so he knew about the meeting if that so than he not an enemy at least I think so. Even now I still don't know which one is the bad guy here. I shouldn't judge a book by a cover for example every human on Halkeginia said elf was evil but they not really that much different from human.

"Yeah… I heard the story, about when Shaitan invades this world long ago."

"But I'm not here to talk to you about that, here take this." He said as he throws me some sort of ring.

"this is- hm… from the look of it it has the power to stabilize a sacred gear, not to mention it can be a substitute for something that need high level of energy." I said unconsciously as I studied the rig with the help from myozrinirn. Myozrinirn didn't give me the ability to understand everything just by touching it . I need to figure how it works as it assists me during the observation. But something like knowing the name of an artifact can be done even without being in contact with the artifact.

"I see, you figured it out already, that really is a useful power there."

"But this thing is still not complete yet, there something else that need to be done. I said as I analyze the ring more thoroughly.

"oh… so you notice that to, I'm impressed."

I throw back the ring at him as he catches it.

"What do you want with me? I'm sure you don't come here just to show me the incomplete artifact right?" he must have some sort of reason.

"Let me get straight to the point, I want your help."

…..

…..

Eh?

XXXXXXXX

I see… so this is underworld. It totally is different dimension here although it still connected to the human world. After hearing Azazel explanation that he was researching the sacred gear all over the world I decide to help him. Maybe I could understand a bit about sacred gear if I join him and who knows there might be a clue for me to get out from this universe.

"I see… so that mean instead of saying different dimension perhaps it would be more suitable to say different universe." Azazel said as he listens to my story about Halkeginia and my world.

"What do you mean?" even I still feeling confused by this whole different world is.

Think of one universe like a story book. This universe is one story book and your universe is also one meaning that they could never get in contact with each other because they are not related to each other." Hm… I nod a few time at his explanation. So in other word although universe world posses many dimension like heaven underworld and earth it is still consider one universe. And when we add Halkeginia into the equation it will become two universe it as simple as that.

"So basically this system that the god if this universe created didn't reach the other universe who may have they own god is what you mean?" I was wondering about that, the system that god created help the Exorcist to do their job and since I haven't seen something like an exorcist in Halkeginia meaning that the system didn't reach it.

"Correct, it would really possible for there is to be another god that govern the world you came." Azazel-sensei said. I decide to call him that because he really had teach me much about this world not to mention he look more like a sensei than a governor. "And you say there is 9 more invader beside the one inside you right, there might be possible for there to be another universe beside yours and mine, hm… I this will be a breakthrough for my research." This guy really crazy with research isn't he?

"by the way… do you know how Shaitan could travel between universe?" if I knew how maybe I could use it to return back to my world.

"No, he just up and gone so I don't have time to research of his way of travelling." I see… well if they knew how to travel to different dimension they might have visit the other world already. "But that doesn't mean it would be impossible to create a way to travel between dimensions, with the rune help it might be possible to create a device that could travel through different universe"

"Really!" I said almost raising my voice.

"Calm down there, before your arrival the existence of different universe was just a theory. It might take a while before it can succeed." Hm… I was feeling a it excited seeing that I may be able to return home but then… my mind wander to the people I have met in this world. my mom and dad of this world, Siesta, Issei, Everyone… will I leave them forever… hm… I think about it when I found a way to create a path to different world. it not like I won't be able to return here again right?

And so with this begin my partnership with the leader of fallen angel Azazel-sensei.

"By the way how many time did you have sex already?" I knew something was wrong with this world. Just how many pervert are there in this world? He's a leader of fallen angel right? I didn't mistake it for some pervert pretend to be leader of fallen angel right? Maybe this also one of the side effect when god die?

* * *

Were finally nearing the next world Saito will go into, the next one will be sub-crossover meaning it won't have anything to do with the invader. It just Saito arrive at different world before he move on to another. I already decide on the next world and let me give you a hint. It was one of the new released anime.

That all. please review as it make me more motivated on the fic.


	9. Chapter 9

I would continued Dxd until about volume 4 after that Saito will leave Dxd world because of some event. I think I would make another fic like this but it will only focus on Dxd part meaning there wont be another world that Saito will go. But that wont be done till volume 5 and 7 complete.

And another character will appear but just like Siesta it will be an alternate version of them except for one person beside Saito. another thing, i still looking for Beta reader for this fic so if anyone interested please PM me.

So without further ado let begin.

Dislaimer: I don't own anything that appear on this fic beside the story

* * *

"this is very interesting." Azazel-sensei said as he scratched his chin.

"yes, very interesting indeed." I said following him.

"hm? What so interesting?" another voice said.

""YOU WERE!""

Both me and Azazel sensei shout at the same time.

"What? I know I'm awesome but you don't have to be so blunt about it.." the voice said as he boast himself.

Deep inside the laboratory of Azazel-sensei where he use to research the sacred gear stood two person. It was Azazel-sensei and me. if that the case whose voice si this third person is. And did I mention it been a week since I help Azazel with his research? I keep it a secret from Siesta and the other after al to them Fallne angel is still an enemy and it won't be good for them to know that I hang out with an enemy of them.

"Were not awe by you, in any case, how did you even speaking in the first place? I thought the Excalibur had sealed you already?"

Yes, the third voice is non-other than Shaitan himself. For some reason he able to project his voice even though he is inside me.

"hmph… that Excalibur only sealed me inside you, I just been recovering since I seem to use the dragon orb energy to much. You know it was kind of straining for me to even use that orb without my main body." Oh I see.. no- wait! Why am I even having conservation with what supposed to be the enemy?

"so this Dragon orb you're saying is the one you sue to absorb the Universe energy?" Azazel I said why are we even having this conservation in the first place?

"you're, hm… I remember you during my first visit to this world, you're that fallen angel guy, what was your name again? Azoth?" oh well, I gave up. Since he seem to be willing to talk might as well enact conservation with him. We might even learn something new while at it.

"The name Azazel, was I right, the Dragon orb is something that use to absorb the Universe energy?" Azazel-sensei seem to shrug at the wrong name as he ask him again.

"so you want to know huh? Well might as well entertain you," this guy is starting to piss me off. If he not in my body I would have stabs him with derflinger right now. "But the asnwer to your question is yes and no, I mean how come you don't even know your own universe energy in the first place?"

"our own Universe?" Azazel-sensei seem to be puzzled by it and me even more.

"Yes, the dragon orb is a crystallization of this universe meaning that it contain the very power of the universe itself, at least that what Infinitor told me. And since it is a crystallization of this Universe one would be able to use contain the power of the whole universe within it but it will take some time before all of the universe energy can be contain in it." Huh.. let just keep quiet and see how this conservation going then because I barely understand any of it.

"I see… to think that we didn't notice it even till now," what do you mean you see, at least explain it to me so I could understand.

He seem to noticed my confusion as he explain it to me.

"in other word what we thought as absorbing the Universe energy actually is the reverse. The orb didn't absorb the Universe energy in fact the Universe itself is the one who supply the energy to the orb."

Oh… so in other word what Michael was mistaken about the orb power. but it not much different anyway. It still doesn't change the fact that the orb was using this universe energy.

"hm… what are you invader really is? why did you want to steal other Universe energy in the first place, is it for your home world or is there some other motive…?" Azazel-sensei ask.

"I don't see any reason to answer your question." The guy said before I can feel his presence gone.

"It seem he already leave..." Azazel-sensei nod at my question.

"Dragon orb huh… if this thing is in the hand of Balba right now then he has in his own hand the very power of Universe. We need to track him down fast and get the orb from him." that right, the orb is in that guy possession now. But before that there still something that need to be done first.

"so, if this thing go like this then…"

"yes, it might be possible, but maybe you could add this…"

And so our research continued to create a device that can open a path to another universe. During there I also Help Azazel-sensei with his sacred gear research and I must say it as if the whole information about the sacred gear could be found there. He even succeeds on creating an Artificial sacred gear. Although it not complete it possible with the help of Myozrinirn analysis abilities to complete it

"Don't you two have anything better to do than doing that the entire time?" another voice interrupted us but this time it was not Shaitan.

"oh Vali, so you're finally back." Azazel-sensei saida at the new figure. If I remember correctly this person is the one who take Kokabiel away at that time.

"I want to ask you do, I need to attend tomorrow conference as well?" the conference he mention should be referred to the meeting of three great power. but that matter doesn't concern me since I'm just a human.

"of course, since you're the Hakuryuukou." Hakuryukou should be refer to another heavenly dragon beside Ddraig so this guy posses a sacred gear that equal to the one Issei has… even so I feel like he is much more stronger than Issei.

"…. Hey Azazel. Are wars not going to occur anymore?" what with this guy. Isn't a good thing that there won't be anymore war? although this thing doesn't concern me.

"you sure love to fight huh… if that the case why don't you fight with him."

Yeah… since you like to fight why don't you fight with-

"Ehhh…. M-me?" what the heck. Why should I fight with him?

"yes of course, it would be a good chance to see gather data about your own abilities." Oioioi… i didn't agreed to this. Just look at him. I already knew that he not someone you want to mess with.

"hm… this could be interesting… sure." Oi… don't just agree with him. There no way I could beat him right?

XXXXXXXXX

"ok… just don't kill each other please." Azazel-sensei said as he sit not tofar from the fielf of battle. Not to kill? I may have to fight like I want to kill him if I want to survive this fight.

"I can't guaranteed that…" he answer as a bright light cover his whole body before he was cover by some kind of white armor…

You're kidding right? No matter how I look at it, it almost look the same as Issei Balance breaker is except the color. Do you really have to get that serious.

Sigh… there no choice but to go all out I said as I summoned Derflinger to my hand.

"You sure in a pinch huh partner?" Derf said as he looks at the situation. even while inside the dimensional space he can still see what going on outside so he knew exactly what happened here.

"hm… I pass this fight. There no way I would go and fight with this guy without the dragon orb." Huh? Shaitan suddenly make a comment and did I heard it right? even him was afraid of this Vali? How am I supposed to even win- no to even survive this?

I touch the pendant as it turned to Excalibur. This Excalibur has 5 of them in it so it much more powerful than before. The sword shine as I combine it with derf forming a new sword.

"Excalibur-Derflinger."

Although this sword is powerful the problem is Derf can only maintain this form for about 10 minute. At first he can only maintain it for 1 minute but as time passed the duration for this form also increased. I don't know why maybe Derf need to adapt to this form before It can stay much longer than what it can at first.

"hmhm… interesting, then let begin." Vali said as he brought his hand aiming at me.

Seeing that I raised derf as Vali fired a seemingly endless number of magic bullet but he finally stopped as the all the attack he fired got absorb by Derflinger. While In this form there is no limit to how many magic Derflinger could absorb so I don't need to worry if it would break.

[ABSORB!] Derf really like to make that sound now. Well I can't complain since it make it easier to understand.

I use this chance to rush at Vali with a boost from Excalibur rapidly as I swung the sword at him but that guy jumped away to the sky to avoid it. And he doesn't just jump. Vali was practically flying. I can't cut him if I can reach him.

I pointed the Derf at him as the tip of the sword glowing brightly.

[RELEASE!] I release back the magic that I absorb back to him as a dozen magic bullet headed at him.

But that guy anticipated it as he fly around to dodge all the magical Bullet. Suddenly I lost him from view.

Where did he go? I scan the surrounding but I can seem to find him.

"Partner behind you!" thank to Derf warning I spun around on time as try to block the attack with the sword but his punch was so strong as it send me flying away as I my back hit the tree.

[DIVIDE!]

*cough* that was a strong punch. Just that one is enough for me to feel this kind of pain. But from that I have some information about Vali sacred gear Divine dividing.

I can feel my power decrease not just it I can even feel my own stamina decreased by that attack. Unlike Issei whose power is to multiply his power is divide. Not only that he seem to transfer the energy that he halved to him.

"is this really all of the power you have, I have a hard time believing you were the one who defeat Kokabiel even with the Sekiryutei help." Well… I'm not like you devil or any supernatural creature in this world. I don't have any magic energy in me well aside from the Shaitan inside of me. so all he just halve is my Stamina and the power of the sword.

"But It may be impossible for me to win but I can at least give this guy some damage. From just that little exchange I can deduce that there is a limit to how many he can absorb. Even so that still iddnt chage the fact that there nothing I could do to win this. Maybe if If Issei was here he could transfer his power at him and cause his power to overload.

I can't win on straight fight so the only chance is for me to win is through a trick.

XXXXXXXXX

Azazel watches the fight from the side. He had been prepared to steo in in case Vali the fight will turn worse. From what he saw Saito is an enigma. He was weak that even the an experience low class devil could beat him in term of power.

But in term of abilities he was strong. The familiar rune according to him gave an abilities that will be useful even to the strongest foe. From what he gathered about the rune Gandalfr allow him to use any weapon to absolute mastery. But it not just that. if he were to fought with someone who is a master at using weapon skill he can easily copy the technique once he see it.

And then there is windalfr. The abilities to control any kind of non humanoid animal or magical creature no matter how high it inteligent is. If he were to met one of the dragon he might even be able to control them. and what more scary is that he might even have the power to control the Divine dragon himself if they are not in their humanoid form.

The next rune is Myozrinirn. The abilities to have total control over an Artifact. The prove is how he gain total control over the sword Excalibur despite being not naturally born Holy sword user. Not just that the rune also give him a knowledge to create a new artifact. If one were to use his help they might even able to create a new kind of Holy sword that would be on par with Excalibur or Durandal.

And the last one is Lifdrasir. The most mysterious of all. He seem not wanting to talk about the rune so Azazel doesn't pursue much into it but from what he can see the rune seem to act as some kind of vessel to contain a great magical energy. With that much energy that it could contain one may have enough power to match with the Maou class devil.

Hm… but so far his sacred gear research seem to have advance greatly thank to the boy abilities. That why he want to see just how strong the power of this rune that is said to be part of the god himself. The left hand,rigth hand, mind and heart of god. Each based by a part of the god so this thing might have come from the god of where Saito universe come in.

Azazel saw as Saito disappear from view, he must be using the Excalibur transparency abilities. And with him who has almost non existence magic on him it will be hard for Vali to search him.

Suddenly out of nowhere he appear beside Vali swinging his sword but Vali just extend the wing as it passed through him. the image was just an illusion as another one appear at Vali back but was disposed of.. And it continued for a moment as each one was destroy one by one.

XXXXXXXXX

Vali was getting impatient. He was hoping to fight with the strong opponent but this guy doesn't seem to be strong. In fact he is much weaker than the Sekiryutei is.

He fired a bullet of energy at every Image of him that appear. Just how long is he going to play trick?

"Huh… got you!" finally he appear and Vali wonder what he meant by that. all he could see that this guy just holding his armor with his hand and nothing more. Vali was prepared to finish the fight before he can feel the a power leaving leaving him.

"what! My power-" he can see the rune on that guy forehead shine as he can feel his is about to exit Balance breaker state.

"since there is a dragon inside you than Windalfr!" as he said that the rune on his right hand shine as he can feel his connection with Albion gone. soon Vali return back to his normal form as his Balance breaker gone but not before he gave the guy a Horizontal kick sending him flying.

XXXXXXXX

Guh… that guy kick really hurt but at least I managed to seal his Balance breaker form. Even with just that the Dragon seems to resist the effect of Myozrininr so that where Windalfr came in as I take control over the Dragon.

"what happened Albion?" Vali said as he indicates to his sacred gear the wing of light behind his back.

[I don't know but I feel like someone just taken control of me.] it seem that the Dragon had return back to normal. it can't be help since I need to be near him to maintain control.

"It seem I can return back to a Balance Breaker state, but that didn't matter. Even without Balance breaker do you think you could match me?" hm… that was true even without his Sacred gear this guy was already strong.

"I see so that why I can't affect the Sekryutei Sacred gear before. It had to be used the same time as Windalfr…" gah… this guy really love to appear out of nowhere. he should at least gave me a warning before he want to talk.

"Why don't you keep quiet." I said to Shaitan. Honestly what give him the right to posses my body in the first place?

But back to the fight it seem even with his Balance breaker sealed he still haven't give up yet. in fact I'm the one who want to give up right now.

"Time to end this." As he said that he disappears from view. After that everything turn black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"urg… " I groggily wake up as I turn around to be met with Azazel-sensei.

"oh! Finally wake up." Azazel said as he notice me waking up.

"how long was I out?" I ask him. I hope not a day had passed.

"it been 1 hour since you passed out and I must say you did a great job against Vali." Azazel-sensei said but I can detect he try to make me feel better even though I lose.

"I'm okay really, that Vali guy is strong, I don't know why but he seem to still be holding back during the fight." That was the truth. Although I was completely outmatched I have the feeling that he was holding back during the fight. That kind of guy is Issei opponent huh… I kind of feel Pitty for Isse and Vali. For Issei because Vali was to strong completely on a whole different level than him while for Vali beause Issei is his Rival. Why? Would you want your rival to be some sort of perverted person? Of course you wont.

"Tomorrow conference there will be a peace treaty between the great power rights?" I heard about the treaty and I hope there will be peace so the war could end. Nothing will can be profitfor this pointless kind of war. The angel side had lost it leader and all the original Maou had died. And Azazel-sensei doesn't seem to interest in war and more interest on the sacred gear than anything else.

"Yes, I also hope the peace treaty will succeed, why do you ask?"

"well, seeing that I won't be there want to at least know how it will turn out."

The matter didn't concern me since I'm just a human who happen to be familiar at the same time.

"What are you saying, of course you will be there, after all you did came from other universe so it will be rude not to greet all the leader of other faction." Azazel sensei said.

I see so I would al-

"wait a sec, you mean I also have to attend the meeting?" why should i? I'm not even involve in this world affair in the first place.

"You need to give them the report of what happened and also some information about other world that you know off. After all you are an alien in this universe." Uuu... I can rebut that. so in the end I will attend the conference tomorrow. Sigh…..

"What? Don't look so down. Here, I have a gift for you and I think you will be the only person who will be able to use it to full power."

My mind still needs to make sense what just happened before I make a sound,

"Eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"hoo…. Just as I though, even I can't use this thing to full power like this. Although you can only use it for a period of time before it deactivate itself" Azazel-sensei said beside me.

I was still trying to make sense what happening. Is this okay?

"Azazel-sense, is it okay to give me something like this?" I'm sure this isn't something that you give someone as a gift.

"Sure, no problem just don't use that thing openly." Ah I see… doesn't this guy know a line between real and a joke. This, I can't say I wasn't grateful for this kind of power. I only explain to Azazel a little about the abilities of the familiar rune but he already utilized it to his advantage. Not to mention I only told him about the Lifdrasir rune that act as a magic vessel and yet he use turn that theory around and even make Lifdrasir useful. He really is someone who are to be feared.

"fufufu… I have the feeling that tomorrow would be fun.

Look like I have no choice but to go to the conference. Might as well testing this thing first for today.

XXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Finally it time for the meeting between great power.

On the angle side I can see Michael. Beside him is a woman angle I didn't know. She has 10 white wing on her back so she must be some sort of important figure. On the Maou side there were Buchou and all of Occult research club. The one represent other Maou is Sirzech-sama and Serafall-sama. On fallen angle side there were that guy Azazel. Behind him stood Vali the Hakuryuukou and beside him is…

I rub my eye a few time. Did I see it wrong or is there a guy with the same face as him. no matter how I look at him it definitely Saito. what the heck did he doing at the fallen angel side.

"yo Issei, it been a while." That confirmed it. That guy definitely Saito.

"what are you doing at Fallen angle side?" I ask the question despite that there are many important figure here.

"I explain alter, the short version is I was called here." hm…. Well I prefer the short version. If it were something complicated I don't think my mind could pick up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Issei seem to be surprised for me being here. I only knew about it yesterday so I didn't have time to tell him. even Souna-san also here together with Siesta but the other from student council doesn't seem to be present.

"my younger Sister and his family." If I remember him he was called Sirzech Lucifer but he also the brother of Rias Gremory.

"Then this is the guy who have Invader inside him in fact maybe the person in question could introduce himself." Azazel said sa he gesture to me or more like the entity inside me.

"yawn… should i? oh well… some of you may have met me before and still remember me but my name Shaitan, I really want to go back to sleep." Oioioioi… what do you think my body is, an Inn? Wake up already and how can you even feel sleepy if you didn't have a body on your own?

"hm… why did he doesn't show himself before?" oh crap, this guy didn't show himself before during my talk with Micheal-san.

"thing happen." was Azazel answer to Michael question. Well even I feel nervous being the in this kind of meeting.

Michael-san doesn't seem to pursue this further as he start the meeting. So… I at least understad why I'm here. first the only people in this room already knew about the Non-existence of God.

The conference seems to be progressing smoothly.

The talk like most of the conference you can see on tv beside the fact this matter may affect the entire world. Sometime Azazel make some comment that make everyone froze over. I have a feeling he done that on purpose. Everyone else seem to listening intently well everyone except Issei who had been staring at Rias Breast the entire time.

"Now then, I think it about time for the Sekiryutei to talk." Issei seem to have a question amrk as if saying what should I said? "Please tell us about the battle with Kokabiel and what happened next." Good luck Issei. Out of all everyone here Issei is the one who had seen everything. He was there during the batlle with Kokabiel and he also was there during the fight with Shaitan so there no one who more perfect than him to give an explaination.

Issei Explanation seem to go smoothly although I add something that he cant seem to explain mainly about the whole fight. Siesta also add during the fight with Shaitan seeing that she also present during the fight.

"that is all, I guess." Issei finish.

Now then b before we move to the next matter I would like to ask Azazel opinion about the matter concerning Kokabiel." Hm… seeing that Azazel was the leader of fallen angel he will also hold responsible for his subordinate action.

So Azazel as usual reverse the table back with his explanation about Kokabiel acting out of order and he had been dealt with. The Maous and the angel doesn't seem to trust Azazel to much believing that he wants to use the power of the sacred gear for war.

Finally after much debate Azazel get to the matter at hand. Peace, he propose a peace treaty that caused almost everyone else surprised by his word. After you get to know him I wouldn't be surprise if that what he propose.

After much heated argument finally the matter have been settled.

"since the matter already considered solved why don't we heard the matter from the person from different Universe." Wah… now everyone is looking at me. Azazel already fill me in on what I should explain. so I've been practicing it until this Conference begin.

"oh well you see, as you all know there is another entity that are called Invader inside me…" I said as I tried contain my nervous in front of everyone else.

"I have a name you know…" shut up and let me continued. I retard back in my mind. I knew that guy could hear what I was thinking so there no need to shout and embarrassed myself further.

"ahem…" and so I decide to tell him about the different universe where isn't connected in any way with this universe. I also told them what I knew about the invader. And many also about the mark of familiar on my body.

"That is all from me." I said as I stand back behind. I secretly broke out a sigh of relief from the nervousness that had been accumulated till now.

"The world that exceed even God reach, and did you say that the possibly that it isn't connected to this universe meaning there could be another god there." I nod at that. i haven't seen a god in Halkeginia and the closer to deity that I could think of is the spirit of the land.

"hm… we will consider this matter later, why don't we give Sekiryutei turn to speak." the Maou Lucifer said as he gesture to Issei. Now that everyone eye was on Issei and not me I don't feel to nervous now.

And Issei finally spoke. He asks about Asia and why she was killed. I didn't knew that Asia was killed by fallen angel. I decide to just listen to Issei. For a pervert he not a too bad. He even worried about his comrade who didn't able to praysince they are a devil and they will receive damage if that were to happen.

Finally after the matter with Michael settle Issei turn his attention to Azazel. After all the reason he got turned into a devil in the first place is because a fallen angel kill him. he might hav a bit of grudge against them.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us whom can influence the world. firstly, Vali. What do you want to do with the world? Azazel really know how to change a topic at hand as he ask Vali about his opinion of this world. as I expected Vali answer he want to fight strong guy. That guy really is a battle maniac.

"Now then Sekiryutei, what about you?" Azazel turn his attention to Issei. Issei seem to not know what to say but when Azazel mentions that fight equal to no sex he instantly agreed to peace. Well if he didn't than he wouldn't be Issei.

"What about the you Saito, what is your oppinion of this world, I'm sure there no one more suitable to ask this question than the outsider himself." Eh? Seeing Azazel saying that everyone turn to me again. now it make me fill nervous again.

"hm… how should I answer this, I don't know to much about this world since I only arrive a few month ago but my opinion abut his world is… to much Eicchi thin I guess." I answer them without really thinking to much as the answer really came from my heart.

"pft..hahahaha…. he right at that part." Even Micheal-san laughing as the Maou Lucifer try to hold back the laughter. Issei look at me with a "what wrong with Eichi thing?" look.

Suddenly I can feel something. it kind of the same feeling as time stopped.

XXXXXXXX

"Eh? What happened" I said as I notice the change in the room. Everyone else seem to be in a different place. Not to mention that when I look outside everything has stopped.

"so you can also move Saito." Azazel-sensei said as he noticed me moving. I noticed that everyone else had stopped moving. The only one moving was the Maous, Michael-san, Azazel as well as Vali. At Issei side he seem to be able to move and also Rias Gremory, Siesta, Kiba, Zenovia. Everyone else had been stopped even Souna-san herself.

"What happened?" Siesta asks feeling a bit confused that why her master didn't able to move.

"It would appear you were able to move because you posses an irregular sacred gear just like Yuuto here. Issei posses a sekiryutei while Zenovia had invoked a durandal. And as for the guy probably it either because of something inside him or the Excalibur." Rias Gremory explain to all of us who are still trying to make sense of what going on.

I quickly summon Derf.

"trouble seem to follow you right partner?" oh thank goodness. It seem Derf is also okay. but what the heck happen? As i was wondering Issei ask his master as she answer.

"It seems-"

"To be a terrorist attack." The one who answer is Azazel.

Wait a sec? a terrorist? At this kind of time? Than this is no coincidence. Someone want to interrupted the conference of the three great power. But the question is who would want to do something like this?

And so all of the big shot including Azazel seem to analyze the situation. The group of enemy are a magician but it was different kind of the mage from Halkeginia. There level is at least a mid class devil so this won't be an easy fight. Not to mention that the enemy has that Gasper guy I met before and they seem to use his power to stop the time at this area. Issei and Rias Gremori voluntered to go and save gasper.

Michael stop look at Azazel as he ask him about the possibilities of controlling the Sekiryutei in other word Issei. Azazel just silent before he turn and point at me.

"If you want the power to control Sekiryutei you can ask him. After all his power seem to be working with Hakuryuukou. But I guess that was not a choice since only two people can go, if that the case take this Sekiryutei." Azazel said as he throw the ring that he once show to me, that ring has the power to stabilize the sacred gear and it also can act as replacement for a source of energy. I see… with that Issei could enter Balance breaker even without Derf help. I heard about it from Derf that he uses the magic that was store in him as a payment to enter Balance breaker.

Azazel said something to Vali as he go outside and completely stomped the enemy while in Balance breaker mode.

"azazel, continuing the fight from before what reason you have for collecting all the owner of the sacred gear. you've been collecting the Longinus owner to right?" Maou Lucifer ask Azazel. Longinus. From that info I get during the research I made with him Longinus is some kind of bug in a sacred gear that posses the power to kill God. In fact Issei Boosted gear and Vali divine dividing is also one of the thirteen Longinus.

But Azazel answers the question until finally name I didn't recognize was said.

Khaos Brigade. And from the reaction of Maou even he didn't know of the name. and finally the nest revelation. Azazel said that their goal is a complete destruction and mayhem. if that were true than If I piece thing by thing it the answer to the question is simple. This terrorist attack may have cause by Khaos brigade itself. If the peace of the three great power succeed than it will coincide with their goal of destruction and Mayhem.

What more the leader of that organization is Ophis who according to Azazel is the being who is much stronger than god. But as long it were a dragon I'm pretty sure my Windalfr can affect it no matter how strong or intelligent the creature is.

"ophis huh… It would be tough to beat him even with the power of Universe on your side." This guy after long silent finally decide to speak. this Ophis must be really strong that I have a doubt whether Windalfr could effect him if Shaitan himself said it would be though even with the power of Universe on your side.

"yes, ophis was the leader of Khaos brigade" a voice said out of nowhere as a magic circle appear on the ground.

"I see, you've come the mastermind behind this…"

it seem the Maou Lucifer seem to know who is it that will appear from the magic circle as he ushered the maid beside him to transfer Issei and Rias gremory through Magic circle.

As they both disappear everyone including me face the magic circle as a figure materialized.

Sigh…. Why can thing happen without a fight once. I silently complain inside my head.

* * *

Two more chapters before the end of HSDXD world. Please review as I will release the next chapter depend on the amount of review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that beside this fic.

* * *

After Issei and Rias Gremory disappear from the magic circle the only person inside the place is Azazel, Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Michael, the maid whose name is grafia, Yuuto Kiba, Siesta and me who is still able to move while the other had been frozen by the effect of some sort of sacred gear that could stop even time. I may be able to stop this if I get near Gaspar but I think that the ring that Azazel gave Issei will do a job no less.

And from the magic circle appear a figure. It was a woman from what it look and from the conservetion between her and Azazel she is a descendant of the original Maou Leviathan in other word she is a devil.

Azazel and that woman Cattleya if I believe her name is hse have the same name as Louise sister and yet both of them are different person. Both of them had already flew outside as they battle while Michael and Maou can't leave they post as they were need in order to maintain the barrier or else it thing could gone bad like the whole world being destroy by this kind of damage.

"What should I do?" seeing that this doesn't concern me there really nothing that I would supposed to be doing.

"hm…. Since you're not on either side it is not your business to fight for us but please aid us in this battle." Michael-san said to me. Seeing him like this there no way I could refuse. Siesta, Kiba and Zenovia had received the instruction from the Maou as they already charged outside slaughtering any enemy they encounter.

"Alright I help." I said as I nod. Issei and everyone else is fighting outside and if I could help even a little I would do. Heh… it seem that I would about to take another life but I can't falter here.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Zenovia fought side by side as the two knight cut down an enemy after enemy. While this happen Siesta also unleash some kind of dark and light energy blast causing most of them to be annihilate.

The enemy keep coming back one by one no matter how many they subdued. But Siesta had her job as she kept unleash a barrage of light and dark energy causing a massive explosion.

She notice that one of the mage had seem to prepared to fired magical bullet at her but before it fired suddenly the mage fell to the ground lifelessly. Soon the other follow as they fell to the ground. This had caused most of them to panic as they still don't know who had done it. As one of them raised some kind of magic shield to block the attack the barrier broke as the magician fell to the ground. Siesta wonder what happened? But she has a hunch as who is it that responsible for this.

At first she was surprise seeing him here and not to mention with those from fallen angel side. but that doesn't matter now because if everything gone well there wouldn't matter whether it was an angel, devil or fallen angel. After that she eliminate the remaining nearby mage.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood at the school building my hand holding a sniper as I aim at the enemy. At first I hesitated a bit before fired but upon seeing that one of the enemy was about to move Siesta my body moving on it own accord as I shoot at the enemy head. After that everything seem to becaome natural as I shot an enemy one by one. They won't be able to discover me and not to mention with Gandalfr I could even fire the sniper bullet even if the distance is 2 KM.

But of course just firing it won't really have much effect against those magician since they seem to be using some sort of shield that make it impossible for normal bullet to go through. So even if one were to fired a gun at point blank range I doubt it could go through the magical barrier. That why I add the power of Excalibur destruction to the bullet making it much more powerful than normal bullet. And with the Transparency and Rapidly it was almost impossible to detect the bullet unless one Has a powerful reflex and a great eyesight.

I sense danger as I immediately rolled to the left as I summoned Derf.

"That enough from you." it seem the magician had managed to detect me as one by one they surrounded me atop the rooftop. I combine the Excalibur with derf as I activate the effect of rapidly immediately as I can feel my speed increased tremendously. I charged at one of the mage as I cut him down before he could even do anything. There no time to hesitate now, if I did I, would have been killed already.

The other mage seem to eb shocked but one nearby mage notice that I was targeting him as he raised his hand forming a barrier in from if him. the sword hit the barrier as my hit stop. Although Derf can absorb magic it doesn't seem ot have the power to absorb this kind of shield magic. Even so…..

The barrier shatter as Derf pass through it as I cut down another mage. Even if Derf can't absorb it bur the ability of Excalibur destruction is enough for ma to destroy the barrier. After I cut magician immediately use the Excalibur transparency as I disappear from view causing the fire attack that had been fired to me miss.

"gahh…" another magician down as I move for the next one.

The enemy turn around as fire a a block of ice but it just past through the image that I generate using Excalibur nightmare. While he is distracted i slash at him causing him to fall lifelessly.

The other mage seem to have become desperate as their organize themselves. Soon some sort of Barrier forming around the roof making a single narrow path. a dozen of mage gather in front of me as they start to gather some sort of energy.

"If we restricted his movement we can kill him with the next attack." I heard one of the mage said. So, that why they create this kind of barrier. It to limit my movement and to make sure that I have nowhere to dodge.

Soon some the mage focus their energy as they fired a big magical bullet at me. This will work if one only have the Excalibur abilities but they don't know about Derf abilities. Not to mention when he fused with the Excalibur.

And so I raised Derf as the attack reach derf.

[ABSORB!]

With this the gigantic magical bullet got absorb into it.

"heh… this barrier will be your downfall." I said as Derf start glowing again.

[RELEASE!]

I return back the energy blast to them. Not to mention because of the barrier there have no way to run as the attack obliterate all of them.

"let see… maybe I should use that next." I mutter as I look at the battle field again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Zenovia had been cutting down one enemy after another but they seem to be no end to them. even so they keep going as many enemy fallen from their path.

Just as he though thing is bad suddenly a loud explosion echoed as he watched the magician got blast away by the explosion. He turns around and found some sort of tank with a big cannon aiming at the magician. He wonders why there is a tanker here out of all places. who would use the tanker at the fight like this. Not to mention as the attacks seem to be effective as it got through the magician barrier and completely obliterate them.

He was grateful that the tank seem to be on their side as it seem to only targeting the magician. All of the magician form some kind of energy as all of them flying on the air in order to avoic the fire from the cannon. Seeing that it was impossible to hit the target that was in the air using the tanker a figure emerges from it and revealing the form of Saito.

XXXXXXXXX

Sigh… if they keep flying around there no way my I can hit them like this I though as I get out from the panzer. It was a gift from Julio and with the help of Azazel technology I upgrade it capabilities a bit. Like the sniper rifle this thing also use the use the power of Excalibur for a maximum affect. Now that 15 minute has passed Derf already separate from the Excalibur and I cant use another fusion for at least 6 hours.

"Saito, is that you." I turn around as I notice Kiba looking at me.

"yo, Kiba.. you seem to be better already. We don't have tiume to greet each other before but how are you doing." I said as i swung Derf to the side absorbing a magical blast that was aiming at me.

"Now not the time for this, we need to deal with those flying enemy somehow." Kiba said as he pointed at the flying mage who had been using magic from mid air.

"all right, since it come to this I have to use that." I said as I reach out inside the tablet for some sort large vechicle. If it a for a flight combat this guy will do.

Without waiting for a second I ride the it as I start the engine before taking off.

"heh… using a zero fighter on a fight with a magician, you never cease to surprise me." Kiba said as he slash the nearby enemy who are on the ground.

*vrroooom* with the sound of engine the zero fighter take flight as I aim at one of the floating amgician. As usual it a fire a rapid machine gun and with the boost from Ex-destruction the bullet go through they magical barrier as the magician fall to the ground.

All the magician at mid air focus their attention at me seeing that I'm the largest threat to them. I immediately activate the ex-transparency effect as the Zero fighter disappear. Even so I still need to be on my guard as the magician seems to follow my movement based by the sound of engine from Zero fighter.

But even so I wonder can they keep up with the speed of Ex-Rapidly. I fired at one mage after another. Although they can hear where I was it was still hard to pin point my exact location and not to mention that I have been using an Illusion as a decoy causing them to be even more confused.

Finally, all the enemy on the air had been taken down. From here I can see the fight between Azazel and that woman Cattleya seem to go fiercer. If I go even closer I don't think I could survive from that.

Azazel seems to be winning but not before the woman take out some sort potion as she drank it. After that s great surge of energy forming around her as Azazel got blast away. Oioioi… that kind of power clearly isn't normal. Just as I thought thing can't go bad suddenly appearing from behind Azazel was a white armor figure Vali. With a punch he sends Azazel flying.

[DIVIDE!] His sacred gear sound after it hit Azazel.

What the heck happened? Why did Vali hit Azazel? Don't tell me…. I speed up from the Zero fighter as Vali noticed me approaching he fired a barrage of magical bullet. But I managed to dodge all of it.

"oi Vali! What the heck do you think you're doing!" I shouted from the Zero fighter, I hope eh heard me even with the loud engine sound.

"hmph…. So it you. Interesting, to use a human technology in the fight between a magic user." He said. He didn't even gave any explanation about what he just did so I can assume that he was with the enemy now.

I head to where Azazel got blast away as I land the Zero fighter. It wouldn't be wise to fight someone like him while on the Zero fighter. He can easily catch up with the speed and destroy me while I'm still In mid-air.

"Saito is that you, and why is that Vali guy with the enemy?" it seem Azazel was not alone as with him was Rias-san and Issei.

"kuh… Vali what is the meaning of this?" Azazel ask as he stood up. His power have been halved already so he is much weaker than before, not to mention that Vali also got that part of power he halve so he is much stronger than he normally is.

"It seem he with the Khaos brigade." I asnwer Azazel question. Seeing that that woman Cattleya doesn't seem to mind him just prove that they were on the same side.

Vali start explaining his true origin to us. He was the descendant from the original Maou lucifer. Not to mention that he has side with the Khaos Brigade because he want to fight against strong opponent. This guy is the same as Issei as only the word 'breast' be replace with the word 'fight'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in heaven.

"fufufufu…. While they busy themselves with the so called piece I better use this cahnce to get the other two." Balba said as he walk around dragon orb in hand.

"Who's there? A human? You better have a good reason for being here or els-" but just before the angel can finish his word Balba raised the dragon orb as some sort of enrgy surround the angel. And then it vanish and so were the angel.

"I don't have time for interference." Balba said as he enter the the building. Each angel inside met the same fate as Balba make his way to the end of the path. deep inisde there were some sort of orb the same like the one he hold only it color is pure white.

Balba raised the dragon orb as the white orb lowing as it descend from it altar. As it got near the dragon orb it shine for a moment before it merge with the orb.

"Now the only one left is the one at Underworld." He said as he some sort of portal open up as he step through there. And then the portal vanish not leaving any sort trace of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"hmhmhmhm…. I'm afraid I won't be fighting you this time Cattleya. Saito, you'll be substituting for me, you can show them the true power of the complete artificial Sacred gear." Azazel said as he make a gesture to me.

Eh? He want me to fight? Against the descendant of Maou no less. I don't know if I could win this but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it. He gives me that after all so the least I could do is by defeating these enemies before me.

I take out from the tablet something that look like a dagger.

"This is it, theSacred gear that isn't created by the god. The only one in the whole universe who are complete." Azazel said as I brought the Sacred gear up.

"Balance break…" as I said that the dagger shatter my whole envelope by a golden Armor and in my right hand was a spear of light.

This is just like Azazel said is an artificial sacred gear. unlike the other sacred gear who existed because of the gift from god this Sacred gear is created from scratch base on how Boosted gear and divine Dividing is. It not just that but just like Boosted gear and Divine dividing there is also a dragon being sealed in this.

When I first agreed to help Azazel he showed me the sacred gear and I a that time it already almos complete. Even with Myozrinirn it will take at least a year before It could be complete so all it could be done in a week was to improve it a bit with Myozrinirn knowledge.

But right now here I am using the Sacred gear in it Balance breaker state that already complete. That guy never cease to amaze me. after the fight with Vali he gave me the sacred gear to try and it work without it having to break. If Azazel was the one who use it than the sacred gear will break once it have been exhausted meaning it will become disposable.

But with me I can use Myozrinirn to minimize the output to make it more stable. Not to mention with Windalfr I can calm down the dragon Fafnir as to not putting too much pressure on the artificial sacred gear. with Gandalfr I will be able to use the sacred gear with the most efficient method. Lastly is the most important part that led to the sacred gear completion. By using Lifdrasi rI tranfer power so I could enter Balance break and at the same time using it abilities to contain the energy that was released from sacred gear it possible for me to use it just like how Issei Handle his Sacred gear.

Furthermore since the energy in my body will dissipate once time passed I don't need to worry about side effect of Lifdrasir.

"hahaha… as expected Azazel you're really incredible." Vali seem to be amused by the sight of it.

"Although I would love to watch a rematch between you and him but I think you should got along with the 'Welsh Dragon'."

Azazel said. it seem I have no choice but to fight this woman then if Issei will be the one who handle Vali.

"Azazel the research of sacred gear shouldn't have progress that much." The Leviathan descendant seems to be shocked by it.

"hahaha… even if you managed to get your hand of all my research there no way you would know about this, because I just confirmed it yesterday after all." oi… why don't you talk about your research next time and let me fight now. Just for your information I can only stay in this form for 20 minute.

"hmph… if that the case I destroy your little toy before I kill you." As the woman said that she charged at me with a large aura on her whole body.

As she brought her hand she make a motionas if trying to pierce my body with her hand that had been cover with a large aura.

I swiftly dodge to the left as is wing the spear of light that graze her lower abdomen. She turn around as she tried to do the second attack as if my attack just nowdoesnt faze her at all. but just before she get near me her body stop as she fell on the ground.

"wha- my body, I can't move…" she said as she struggled to get up.

"I see so it paralyzed huh…" Azazel said as he make a comment what happened.

"what do you mean?" Issei who had been besdie him ask. Furthermore Vali seem to be amused by the show as he didn't make a single move at all.

"it the abilities of Downfall Dragon spear. Each hit will give a random abnormalities and that hit from before just make her whole body paralyzed."

Just like Azazel said this sacred gear Downfall dragon spear can inflict a random abnormal status when she were hit by it. Of course the effect is random and sometime there can even give an advantage to the enemy. For example if someone with power type had been inflicted with a berserk effect they attack power and speed will double while they defense down. In other word this is a double edge sacred gear.

"that enough." Sensing something heading at me I jumped away avoidong a magical bullet that hit the spot near me.

Vali descend from the sky as he stood in from of Cattleya. And then before I knew it he dissapear.

"Wah!" when I turn around I was met with Vali engrave some sort of magic circle at a boy eye. From his shriek I can already ascertain this was Gasper. I never met him face to face before so I could only ascertain him from his voice.

It seems he want to sealed that boy sacred gear. from what I know about the Sacred gear strong sacred gear doesn't always make a strong person. It depend on the power of the host or rather how much power can the host contain as they use the sacred gear. sonce I have Lifdrasir that act as a container I can use the artificial sacred gear. even then I can only maintain this form for 20 minute.

"fufufu… now Saito was it, let have a rematch now shall we." Vali said as he float to mid air.

"you can't beat his alone, team up with Sekiryutei and beat him together. I'll handle Cattleya while yor at it" Azazel said from behind. More like handle that woman Catlleya didn't able to move right now from the effect of paralyzed. I don't know what Azazel will do to her but oh well, it not my concern.

"you heard that Issei, let beat this guy together." This guy reall is on the leage in his own so I don't think I could beat him even with this power up.

"hmph… so be it, this will be most interesting." Vali said as the light wing and the devil wing folda t his back.

"what, there no way I'm going to act so smug anymore." Issei said as he boosted gear glowing red.

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!]

With the help from the ring that Azazel gave Issei he enter his Balance breaker state as he equipped the Boosted gear Scale Mail.

Seeing this I immediately brandished another weapon as I hold it at my left hand.

This is it, at the left hand is a sword while the right hand holding the spear. Just like the first Gandalfr is. Derflinger at my left hand suddenly shone as the jewel of Issei sacred gear also shine,

"wha- what this?" Issei seem to be confused by it and so am i.

Just as the light dim holding in my left hand was a sword that completely different from Derf former form. the sword bath with a crimsom color while at the hilt there were the same kind of jewel that was attached at Issei sacred gear.

"Ah! That the form Derflinger had when I fought with that Shaitan guy." Issei shout as he noticed Derflinger new form.

"hm… I never thought I will enter this form again." Derflinger said being surprised himself.

[Interesting, it look like during our last fight Derflinger had absorbed part of my power and with that he can enter this form whenever partner enter his Balance breaker form] Ddraig said while Issei make a confused look.

"I'm not really sure what happened but I can't complain if this could give the advantage to us." I said as I pointed Derf at Vali.

"issei also seem to summon another sword from his Sacred gear. it was that sword that he get at the shrine the Holy-sword Ascalon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Hm… this will be the third time I enter Balance breaker but for some reason I feel a bit different than when I enter it during a second time. Saito seem to look cool with the golden armor on his body but unlike my Scale mail he doesn't have a mask to cover his head. Who know s that he could use a sacred gear not to mention even enter Balance breaker where even I can do it.

Isn't that unfair. I've been training hard and I still can't reach Balance beaker on my own yet but this guy did just that. I'm pretty sure that Azazel said something like he only discover this yesterday and now he use it as if he already had full experience with it.

No time to think of that now because I still have a dragon to beat. I quickly summoned the Ascalon as I held it in my hand. Unlike when I use Derflinger this sword didn't have abilities to assist me so it mean I'm a complete beginner at using a sword.

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed toward Vali. His face already covered with mask meaning he's prepared to fight now. Before my attack hit him Bali dodged my tackle. It not fair that he the only one flying, it make it harder for my attack to go through. Even so just as he dodged the attack Saito appear behind him while in mid air he swung the spear of light as Vali desperately try dodge it. He seem to beware of the spear power as he desperately dodge the attack just now.

I use this chance as I swung the Ascalon unskillfully as he dodge it yet another time. Stop dodging damn it!

[Vali, that sword carried Dragon-slaying power if it hits just once you will receive a great damage.] it seem the dragon Albion is aware of the Ascalon abilities.

"is that so, but there no meaning if it didn't hit right?" Guh… that guy pissed me off.

[BOOST!]

Eh? That didn't come from my sacred gear if so where the sound come from. As I turn around I can see the jewel of Derflinger glowing. So it came from Derflinger. If that the case it have my own Boosted gear abilities right.

"this is-" even Saito was surprised by it. There to many unexpected thiung happened during the fight.

[Explosion]

But unlike my Sacred gear the effect immediately activate as Saito power increase. I can see that the golden aura surrounding him intensified.

Vali fired another barrage of magical bullet but all of it only to end up beeing absorbed by Saito Derflinger.

"Issei, keep charging your power." Saito said as he landed beside me.

Oh… I see what he meant. If he use his power on me then…

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

I can feel a surge of magic power increasing more and more. While I'm doing this Saito had been distracting Vali for a while until Vali sending him slying with a glowing kick. Vali then turn his attention to me as he noticed me charging my power up.

"now let change." Saito said as he throws me Derflinger while I throw him the Ascalon.

"yo, derflinger. Mind working together with me?" while I', saying that Saito had turned to the stance as he prepared to strike with Ascalon on hand,

"Now!" as saito shout that I sue the power of my sacred gear.

[TRANSFER!] with this all the enrgy that had been accumulate transfer to Ascalon as saito charged at Vali with a burst of magic from his back to increased his speed. With a booming sound Saito already beside Vali raising the spear of light but Vali managed to dodge it by moving to the left slightly. And then some sort of burst from Saito left body as he twist his body with an increased speed as he swing the holy-sword Ascalon that had received boost from me as the attack hit Vali armor causing him to falling to the ground like a meteor falling to earth.

It not over yet I though as I charged at Vali who already has his mask broke and the armor crack from the attack. He try to stand as the wing behind his back extend to me.

[DiVIDE!] Just as I though he as I can feel the power of mine decreased but not before my sacred gear boost it back to normal.

Oooohhhhhh…. I charged at him with Derflinger in hand as it start glowing with reddish aura. I bend my body a little as I make dash to him burst from magic jet from my back and in an instant I was in front of him.

With a quick motion I slash Derflinger at him as his get blown away from the force. Normally it would be impossible for me who is unskilled at using sword to swing it as fast as this but Derf had an abilities to assist my movement during the swing meaning that I now could swing a sword like a skill swordsman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I descend to where Issei is. My left hand still holding the dragon-slayer sword Ascalon. I watch Issei hit Vali with Derflinger that had been covered with Ddraig aura causing him to blast away but not before the wing behind his back shine as he regain Balance. Even so the damage he had taken is already to much especially that one hit from Ascalon who had been boosted by issei is already too much than what he could handle.

Even so the Balance breaker armor that I though was already break return back to normal as if it didn't even receive damage in the first place. Despite that Vali look really hurt form the damage he had taken earlier.

"fufufuhahaha…. Amazing… to give me this much damage, it wouldn't be fun if the fight end early right?" that guy can still laugh even in that condition.

Issei seem to be shocked as Vali could still fight. Even I was shocked. I can only maintain this form for only 5 minute more after that I need to wait for at least a day before I could use it again.

What should I do? It may be possible to give him damaged but he always kept his distance with me whenever I tried to get a hold of his armor. He must be wary that I would seal off his sacred gear again.

[Fuhahahahaha… nice resolve partner. If that the case I to will resolve myself. Let's show them that we'll live and them together partner! No! Hyudou Issei!] I don't know what they are planning so for now I could only watch as I get near them.

Issei pick up a white jewel from the ground as he crushed one of his own jewel.

"Issei, you wouldn't- " but before I could finish my word he put the Vanishin Dragon power inside him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei shout resound through the entier area. How the hell can this guy be so reckless. Welsh Dragon and Vanishin dragon are opposite of each other so it should be impossible for Issei to use Vanishing dragon power and yet he- wait a second here. just like light and dark, Holy and demonic, this element cannot be combine and yet there already Exist a sacred gear that could combine this kind of element. So Issei must be on this line on thinking when he put the Vanishing dragon jewel inside his Boosted gear.

But the pain seem to much and the least I could do is minimize the pain I thought to myself as I touch Issei back as I can the Myozrinirn rune shine as I try to stabilize the output of power being receive by Issei.

[what a reckless to do Ddraig, we are existence who are opposing each other. Your host will die if he keep up with this.] Albion said as he addressed Ddraig who are in agony right now as much as Issei is. Even I can feel the effect of the energy being released from Issei as I can feel my body feeling the pain. But even so I kept going as the rune glow more.

[Vanishing Dragon power is taken!] Ddraig declared as I ca feel the surge of pwer had already gone.

"…hehehe so this is Dividing gear." Issei let out a laugh as he examine the white armor at his arm.

"You really need to stop doing something that reckless." I said to him as I hand out Ascalon back to him as I receive Derflinger.

"you're not really one to talk parter, remember that battle at Saix-Gotha?" Def said as I hold him on my hand.

That was different, I was trying to make sure Louise and the other make it out alive.

"yeah it was reckless but I survived didn't I?" Issei answer.

[Yeah… if not for this guy here many more of your lifespan would already been lost just for this kind of stunt.]

Hm… since Devil had a longer lifespan than human than it shouldn't be any problem for them to live for more than ten thousand year.

*pachipachipachipachi* Vali suddenly clap his hand.

"Interesting, if that the case maybe I should get much more serious." He act as if those injuries was not there but it shouldn't be possible since he was hit by the Dragon-slayer sword. he can't just heal himself from that.

The guy fat mid air as he open his palm.

[Halve Dimension!]

Just as he finished saying that the suddenly a surrounding area start to be halved? The tree thickness being halve and everything else with it. You're kidding right. The power even to halve the space itself. This is bad, I mean really bad.

Issei seem to be confused by it as Azazel step up. What took you so long. With your power you could help us dealing with Azazel right?

"let me explain to both of you, that abilities will halved all surrounding in other word if the Hakuryukou become serious Rias Gremory Breast will also Halved." Huh? What that got to do with any- just when I thought that suddenly a strong burst of aura came from Issei.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" hearing that even I take a step back from Issei. Such raw power that it couldn't even compare from the power he use earlier.

The aura start to wreak the surrounding aura as it get stronger and stronger.

"don't—" Issei said as the aura around him become stronger than ever.

"don't fuck with !"

*BOOM* with that the power multiply more and more. At this rate he may even surpassed one of the Maou already.

"you bastard, so that what you were aiming for huh. You want to halved Buchou Breast. OVER MY DEAD BODY!" as he finished saying that the jewel on his sacred gear start to shine as it let out a sound.

[!]

What a massive aura. If eh can do this he should have done it from the beginning.

"I wont forgive you Vali, I'll erase you from the face of the earth itslef, I wont let that kind of power exist in this world!"

[]

It as if the sacred gear had gone mad together with Issei as it power increase more stronger than ever.

I can't just sit back and did nothing as I pointed the spear of light at Vali as the tip glowing.

[ABNORMAL STATUS : SLOW!]

suddenly as if time around Vali slow down as his movement become slower. Besdie infillicting abnormal status the Artificial sacred gear also had another abilities. Instead of dealing random effect I can infilict the person I choose what kind of Abnormal status I can give him. there are many like poison, paralysed, there even something called doom which anyone who been inflicted by this will be dead about 10 minute after it activate. The only problem is I need to be closer for the effect to stay still and once the enemies got away for a certain distance from me the effect will be lose.

The one I inflicted on him is Slow. It will slow down his sense of time meaning he will be move more slower than he could. There is still side effect of his abilities that why I didn't use it at the beginning. The problem is this technique consume the time I have to stay in sacred gear Balance break as I can feel the armor shatter as it turned back to a dagger.

Oh did I forgot to say one important thing. using this form will consume my Stamina so when the time up I would not be able to fight anymore as I can't even stand right now. Currently I lay on the ground as I watch Issei with full power up rushed at Vali.

Issei charged at Vali who is much slower than he normally is as he kept punching him with the Ascalon power reside on his sacred gear.

[DIVIDE!] Issei activate Vanishing dragon power as Vali power got halved as he kept punching him non-stop. Vali didn't expected for Issei to be so fast as he didn't managed to dodge, it. It was hard to notice when one had been infected by this status that why he isn't aware that his movement had become slower.

Finally the effect vanish as Vali speed return to normal.

"kuh… should I activate the Juggernaut drive now or-" Vali seem to be muttering something but not when another voice interrupted.

"Vali, I've come for you." A weird man descend from the sky all of a sudden. I was so tired that all I could do was stare at him. Even with Gandalfr I can only hold that form for 20 minute. I really need to improve my stamina more.

"Bikou huh. What are you doing here?" Vali stood up as he wiper the blood from his mouth.

And what came next shock- nah… I'm already use to it in this world. in fact I wouldn't be surprise anymore if something that only exist in fairy tale appear.

According to Azazel this man is a descendant of monkey king or on another name Son goku. Issei already had his Sacred gear release as the ring that he wear shattered. It seem both of us is at the wit end right now. But thank goodness Azazel is still in fighting strength.

Vali and the new guy Bikou vanish in the mid of darkness as I also felt like darkness has taken over me before everything turn silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in underworld.

Fufufu… this is the last piece." Balba said to himself as he hold the dragon orb in front of some sort altar as they were another black orb floating. Like before the orb got absorb by the Dragon orb.

"With this it finally complete, hm… maybe I could use this power to find something more like this." As he said that he summoned a portal as he step through it as he disappear to who know where.

* * *

Now before I begin I would like to say I'm not suer about downfall dragon spear abilities. And since in this fic the sacred gear is complete I changed it abilities a bit. And the fight mostly goes almost the same as Canon is and I don't have any excuse for that.

Enough about that. Like I promise last chapter I already release another Hsdxd with ZNT crossover but this time without multi-crossover part. Check it out why don't you.

That is all from me and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Uh? Eh? My mind was still try to progress what just happen that led to this situation.

Sitting at the table was Azazel sensei beside him is me. on the opposite side is my mothere and father from this world.

"… because of that your son had been selected for the government project." Azazel finished saying with a smile on his face.

"Did he really have to go, he just return to us a few month ago I don't want him to leave so sudden." My mom said as her face look worried.

"… I understand your feeling maam but think carefully. If you let your son join this project he will be able to raise his grade so he could learn with someone his own age again." Azazel-sensei said.

He have been explaining to both my parent about some sort of project that the govermant did and I was one of the few select chosen. It say something about special education but of course this are all a lie. The truth is I would leave this world later in order to get something that had been stolen from this universe. It all happen a few days after I woke up from the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

'Flashback'

Ahh… finally I can relax. After the battle with Khaos brigade or precisely Vali they doesn't seem to make anymore move. Even if they were it really isn't my problem in the first place. But I can't just leave them alone after all they did help me and Azazel even helping e with a way to return home. Now that the peace between the great power had been achieved there were no need for a fight and ot to mention Azazel seem just become a teacher at Kuou private academy.

Now that it was summer I don't know what to do. Siesta said she have to go to underworld with her whole group. It was the same for Issei. He said something about paradise in hell. Well technically they will be going to hell.

"you're Hiraga Saito right?" a girl stop me. who is she?

"erm… yes, that me." I answer her.

"my name is Irina Shidou, I'm an angel." She said as white wing spread from her back. since she is an angel then Michael must be the one who sent her. But on closer look she seem familiar. Huh… where did I see her again. oh that right. If I remember correctly she was the previous owner of Excalibur mimic. She appear together with Zenovia after the fight with Kokabiel.

"Did Michael….-san want to meet me?" I immediately add the san part when I notice she glared. At me… got to mind my manner if I were to talk about those big shot.

"yes, he has summoned you to heaven and I'm here to escort you there." Heaven huh… I never though I will be visiting there while I'm still alive. Then gain I never thought I will even take a step to hell during my lifetime in the first place.

"all right, then lead the way." I said as I follow her. If Michael himself summon me there must be something important that he want to talk about.

XXXXXXX

Were arrived at heaven and the scenery was really beautiful compare to what they have on earth. But even so I didn't have time to for the scenery here as I follow Zenovia as she led me to one of the building.

We arrive at one big door as Irina open it and enter the room.

"I brought him here Michael-sama." Irina said before she leave me with Michael and two other figure in the room. It surprise mea t seeing them here, what were they doing in heaven in the first place. It only been a while since the peace treaty had been signed and both of them can already enter heaven without to much problem.

"good to see you okay Saito, how about fafnir, did he cause trouble for you." Azazel said ask me as he noticed me.

"well, he doesn't like the fact that I can control him but other than that thing had gone well for us." Thing had gone well indeed. I remember when me and Fafnir met at place that almost look like the one Ddraig is he fired a blast of fire when he caught a sight of me. After s9me talk I have with him he finally relent but he still don't like me. Well at least he willing to talk and that good enough.

I take a look at the room again to make sure of the occupant of the room and sure enough there only four person including me here.

"So, why is the Maou Lucifer, Michael-san and Azazel-sensei here together in the same room?" the last time was for the conference but this time for what? And what is the purpose of me being here in the first place.

"Let me be blunt here we want you to retrieve something that had been stolen." Sirzech-sama said.

Eh… something had been stolen, what is it? And why me in the first place. Shouldn't they have a lot of people if it just to retrieve a stolen item.

"if it just that surely you guys has your own force right? I don't see any reason for me to get involved." I said what had been on my mind when they ask me that.

"If it were just to retrieve it in this universe yes, but the preparator has escaped to different universe and making it impossible to chase after him not to mention with the matter with Khaos brigade, we just can't spare any other person."

Another universe could it be-

"but that impossible- this guy here is s with me the whole time. don't tell me, another invader." I was afraid of that. Since they are still another invader beside Shaitan one of them could invade this world and that could be trouble.

"no, but the culprit this time is the person from this universe, remember Balba, during the conference he has invade both Heaven and underworld and had steal something what the invader called the dragon orb. It seem there is one each for heaven and underworld. I check out the old record and there this section that was hidden by the god but I managed to decipher it. The dragon orb was once whole but god had separate them into three piece and the one inside you had taken one with you when he retreat to other universe." Michael said with that long sentence. Hm… so basically the orb that we though contain the power of universe is only part of three.

"waitwaitwaitwait, are all of you saying that the dragon orb in my possession Is only one part of three?." Oh… surprisingly Shaitan himself finally came out from his hiding places. It was rare for him to be the one asking the question. Normally he just decide to came out just to make some snarky comment and then go quiet.

"So you finally decide to show yourselves again you invader." Michael said to him. Although he was looking at me but the target of that was the being inside of me.

"heh… if I can move freely right now I would have wipe that smug look on your face." Fortunately that he cant do anything right now beside talk. Thank to the seal from Excalibur this guy can't do anything anymore.

"can I take your word that even you didn't know abut the orb being split into three." Azazel said trying to get back to topic.

"That damn god, he knew about the orb so that why he didn't look to worried when I have it in my possession." He seems to be mulling over since he didn't notice that the orb that he has for 6000 years is not complete.

"back to the question I ask before how am I going to chase after that guy Balba. Oi… Shaitan, you knew how to travel through universe right tell us." Since he was the one who sent me here in this universe in the first place he must known how to open a path to different universe.

"hm… it impossible, do you have any idea just how many universe there is in this world, there not even count the countless of parallel world yet. even if I can there no way I would do it, well unless you willing to let me gain control then I'll be happy to get the chase that guy and get the dragon orb back." this guy is uncooperative as usual. He can at least prove use full once in a while. He did live in my body so pay the rent already.

"Get the dragon orb for yourself I believe." Sirzech-san said. If he get the hand of that orb again and not to mention that it was complete now It would only cause trouble for this universe or other so no, there no way I would let him gain control over my body.

"You don't need to worry about it, you see something happened while you were sleeping." As Azazel said that suddenly some sort of screen appear and it appear some sort of video is beeing played.

"when you were still unconscious something happened that led to this universe energy decreasing for a short period of time and we found out this is the cause."

As he said that an image appear. It more like a recording of some sort rather than just picture. What appear on the screen was some sort of dragon but it body seem to make of rock. not to mention there is some thing that look like a Mecha fighting it. First mecha a white In color and on it back is a twelve white wing while the other is Black and has twelve black wing at it back.

"what's this?" I ask. Is whose white wing an angel and the other is Fallen angel.

"this is an image we managed to get during the absorbing of energy and it appear to be anotehr Universe entirely from this one." after Michael said the image vanish like a tv being turned off. But what this image have anything to do with our situation.

As if understood my confusion Azazel-sensei answer. "Because of this we managed to get data that can complete that device. And with the technology from devil and angel side it should take about 3 days before the device complete meaning you will only stay in this world In three days only."

Finally it awn on me. if I leave this inverse I will also leave everyone who I had known here. what will happen to the Saito parent here?

"I can return here right?" I hope this isn't one of those one way thing where if I go to different universe I wont be able to return back. of course, otherwise how would you return the orb if you can't return here.." Azazel-sensei said to reassure me.

"Now then, we don't want to force you to accept but what will it be. Will you do it or will you not?" Michael ask me. at least they still ask my opinion on it instead of just forcing me.

"what would happen I didn't managed to retrieve the orb?" if they even willing to sent someone else to chase after that guy the orb must be important for this world somehow.

"at this rate this universe will perish in about 10 years time if the orb didn't return by that time. not to mention there is still the matter where time may move differently when you're in the different universe." So I need to be careful. If I arrive at the world where time move slower than here then 10 years could gone past before we I even know it.

"there no need to worry about that because we will adjust the time of this world base on the Universe you were in." Michael said. they can do that huh… as expected of the one who has godlike power in this world.

"all right I accept." I can't just let this world perish. After all I have a friend who is living in this world.

'Flashback end'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so that was how Azazel-sensei here informing about the some sort of program so they wouldn't be suspicious. There is another way of course. They could just erase they memories about me but I personally request not to. Although it will be easier but I feel like my live here had all been just a huge lie if they don't remember me.

"Well if it for the best than It okay I guess." My mom say although she felt reluctant abouot me leaving. Even my father seem to be a reluctant to let me go.

"Don't worry mom, I'll return someday." I said to reassure her.

"Well then, in two days someone will come and pick up your son. Until then…" Azazel-sesei said as het take his leave. He sure knows how to act.

XXXXXXXXXX

And the next day I was in Kuou private Academy. Although they were no school but everyone here gather for a farewell party for me. it basically Azazel-sensei idea as he told Issei and the other about me leaving. Although they knew about me going to different universe they don't know the detail about the mission I've been instructed. It would be better if you keep quiet about the universe going to perish in 10 years or else they will be mass panic and that is what exactly Khaos Brigade wants.

"So you're really leaving huh…" Issei said as he get near me.

"Yeah… it been fun here while it last." I honestly admit. Many thing had happened, dealing with Issei perverted and befriended other in this world. I don't regret it one bit.

"it not like you won't return here right, so I want to ask you a favor, if you happen to met someone who have much bigger Boob than Buchou than Akeno-san please take they picture for me as a present." Issei said while clapping his hand together.

As usual this guy didn't think of anything other than breast. Well speaking of breast I did know someone with the biggest breast I've seen so far and there no way I would tell him about her. Or maybe if I tell him and then he will want to see her. Just like Issei want to monopolize all the girl of Occult research club I also don't want Tiffa to get anywhere near a pervert like him even though were supposed to be best friend. Yes, best friend. Huh… at first day meeting him I never even imagine I will thought of this guy as best friend.

After some scene with Rias-san and Akeno-san Issei leave me as someone else approach me.

"it seem we don't have a chance to have our duel, but I'll be waiting. And after that I show to you that I already surpassed the Excalibur." Kiba said as he extended his hand for handshake.

"yeah… but I wont go easy even though devil are weak against Holy-sword." I said as I accept his hand.

"hahaha… we'll just wait and see." He said.

After that he leave me as he go somehere else.

"it was a short time but I'm glad I met you." Souna-san said.

"yeah… I'm glad I met you, and everyone else here." I said, huh? Did her face gone red for a moment there. Maybe it a fever? I don't know devil can get a cold In the first place.

"There will be a devil rating game during this summer and I intend to win it in order to achieve my dream, no, I will win in order to achieve my goal. After all I have my family with me." Souna-san said. I did hear from Siesta about the Rating game that will be held between young devil and that mean Rias Gremory will also be there.

"yeah…even though I won't be here I will still cheer for you no matter where I am. Goog luck Souna-san." hearing this seem ot make her brighten more but what happened not surprise me a little. Souna-san lean her body as she give me a peck on my cheek.

"That was a good luck charm for your safely return." After she said that while her face blush form embarrassment she dash out of the area immediately.

Hm.. she must be shy on doing that but I will definitely return here. even when I found my own world I will someday return here for sure. But what is this feeling that I've been glared at. I think I saw Saji before and what with this feeling that he about to unleash the power of the dragon king to me?

Maybe it just my imagination… hm? Is that Azazel-sensei.

"hahaha… as expected of you Saito, you even Charm Souna-chan. If Serafall saw that this whole school would have been destroyed already." Azazel said playfully. Don't say it like that! is what he said true, would Serafall-san will destroy the whole school just because of that? maybe it better if ikept something like that a secret. I'm sure the other here will also his that fact to themselves. After all you don't want to anger a Maou who would attack the heaven just because her sister got injured a little.

"By the way Azazel-sensei, what are you doing here in the first place?" isn't he supposed to be a leader of fallen angel so I would expect he will be accompanied by bodyguard or some sort. But I guess there were no need fot that ebcause his power alone can already be considered a last boss in the RPG.

"what, I cant see my attend my own student farewell party?" he said faking hurt. "but yeah… I stll ahev something to take care of mostly for the preparation of the device. But I also want to know how Fafnir doing after all you will take him with you to other universe,

[it none of your concern Azazel.] Fafnir said from the jewel. It seem he didn't really like Azazel for sealing him in for the sake of his experiment.

"oh… it good to see you talking Fafnir-kun." Azazel replied still with the joking manner. Can this guy please act serious for once? He talking to a dragon who from what I knew about this world is a strongest creature. Not to mention there is even a dragon that has power that surpassed God like that Ophis is. I never met him or her for that matter so I couldn't be certain but Azazel said ophis power is infinite. Can someone even beat the him if his power is infinite. I may be able to control him using windalfr but it better for that to remain secret because if someone were to use me than they could basically control the strongest existence in this universe.

Back to the conservation.

"Tomorrow the day, I hope you ready." Azazel said. hm… it still ahrd to believe that I was about to venture to a world beside Halkeginia and this world. I hope it not full of people with monstrous strength like this world have.

"Right, I know." I reply. As Azazel nod before going to bug Issei.

Now then, where is she? I didn't see her at all today. Don't tell me she didn't come. I thought to myself as I scan the area.

Aha! There she is. What is she doing so far from the other. I though as I move to where she is.

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" a voice broke Siesta of her imagination as she turned only to be emt with Saito. at least the Saito from the other world. watching him like this she alomost mistake him for Saito she knew but that was just an illusion. Hiraga Saito her chillhood frien was truly gone.

"Just thinking." She reply. Tomorrow this Saito will leave this world or rather universe. It might be a while before they could meet again but she cant just say "let me go with you." because she stil have duty as Souna-sama chess piece. Not to mention that there will be a rating game this summer so she need to be present.

"I see." Was what Saito reply as he take a sit beside her.

She wasn't so sure about her feeling. While this person here is Saito he wasn't the one she ahd knew since child. Whenever she with him she can feel her heart beat faster and her face redden. Is this love? She denied it immediately because she believe she only mistake him for Saito that she knew. They act the same and it almost as if they were the same person but one thing different is they memories. He don't have memories of her being his childhood friend and she also doesn't have memories of her being his maid either. The person that they knew was a different person she understood that.

But she cant shake this feeling of not wanting him to go.

"You know, I'll be leaving tomorrow, you probably already know that right, hahaha…." Saito said as he try to strike a conservation.

"…"

"…"

She didn't answered. In fact she doesn't know what to say right now.

"this world and my world and probably all the world that I will visit next. I will probably met with another Siesta there… but there one thing that they don't have that you have. The memories of my stay here in this world with you. what I want to say is although I'm not the Saito that you knew I'm still myself and you still you. this memories that we both have didn't lie and it prove that we are ourselves."Saito start speaking. He didn't really good with word but she kind of understand it.

he is not her childhood friend and yet he is Saito, someone who she had known for more than month. Hearing that make her mind feel more clearer as she let out a smile.

"yeah, you are Saito and I am Siesta. Although someone else may have the same name and face as I am I am still myself." She said.

"hahaha… that speech really doesn't suit you Siesta." Saito said as he tried to held back laughter but failed.

"muu… you're one to talk. What with those crazy speech you let out just now." She refuted back. Saito tried to refuted as he open his mouth but he can't seem to find the right word for it.

"pft… hahahahaha…" she laugh and soon was follow by Saito. right, this definitely it. She really had fallen in love with this Saito. finally her mind was clear as she finally admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late at night at the student council room.

*toktok*

"come in." Souna said as she heard the the door open it reveal to be Siesta in her maid clothes.

"what is it Siesta?" Souna ask as Siesta close the door before walking to her.

"I have a very selfish request." Was what Siesta said as Souna raised her eyebrow.

Siesta usually always follow order without questioning so for her to suddenly said that she has selfish request was rare.

"Go on…" she said. She was a bit curious at what her request was.

"the truth is…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"See you again mom, dad." I wave at my family before entering the car that were supposed to be my ride.

My mom look teary as my father try to comfort her. This must be ahrd for them but it not like I cant return back to this world.

The gather place is Kuou private academy itself as the car drive me there. It seem this place has become where supernatural being gathered. Although most of them are human the amount of devil here si also high than what you think of Devil who has becoming much more extint since the last war.

Arriving at school I can see the occult club, student council and other Azazel here. it seem the Maou and Michael can't come because they still have other matter need to be taken care off. Must be tough being a leader huh… despite that Azazel seem to laid back completely different from the other two. Is he really a governor of fallen angel.

"you're thinking of something rude right?' oh crap! Did he read my mind. As expected of him to even have mind reading skill.

"I don't have any mind reading skill, your face is just easy to read."

Don't lie! You clearly know what I am thinking right now didn't you? If I'm not mistaken there is a skill that allow person to read someone heart so he must use one of those skill.

"I'm not lying, and I didn't use it on you."

You know I'm currently thinking that right now so if you're not lying how thre heck that we have this conservation in the first place.

"opps." Was his answer. Sigh… it just the first morning and I'm already tired from dealing with him. better to ignore him.

"well enough painless talk where is that device?" I was expecting something more majestic like some kind of gate or something but there doesn't seem to be any of the sort here. In fact there were nothing that resemble a device to travel to other universe.

"here." Azazel-sensei said as he hand me …. A ring? "now I want you-" but before he could finish the word I already activate the ring as a portal appear.

"heh… look like there won't be a need for explanation but I explain it just in case,." Azazel said as he assume teaching pose.

"first, once you use the ring you will need to wait for approximately 72 hours before you can use it again." hm… so if I were to travel to the next world I won't be able to move on unless 72 hours had passed.

"second, once 72 hours had passed and for you didn't activate the ring within 24 hours after that time you will need to wait for another 72 hours before being able to use it again." in other word even if 72 hours had passed if I didn't use the ring to cross the Universe I will need to wait for another 72 hours so it roughly 8 days if I miss the first activation. I need to plan my time correctly.

"That all there is to the ring, oh and the limit of people you can bring with you to cross the univrese including yourself is 10 people meaning there only 8 empty slot left." I see… so I can only bring another 9 people with me so that only left with 8- wait a second.

"what do you mean by 8 left. Aren't there supposed to be 9 more instead of 8." Did he reeally make that simple mistake?

"No one told you yet I believe but she will accompany you on your journey." Azazel pointed to the person behind me as I turned around.

"Siesta!" I didn't hear of this before so it all so sudden. I thought I will be going it alone. It makes me feel relief that I want alone but is it okay to follow me? isn't there those rating game that she need to participate.

"it okay, I gave her permission already and the even Sirzech-sama agreed with it." If Souna-san said so then I wouldn't mind.

"She will be assisting you on your mission but she still have her own mission." Azazel said. her own mission? What is it?

"What kind of mission was it?" I have a right to know this since she will be travelling with me. but seeing the glint on Azazel eye I can already guess what the mission is.

"Why, data collection of course." I knew it, this guy and his research. Maa… they did invent the device to travel to different universe so they must be a bit curious about the existence of other universe.

"before we go, you havent explain how am I going to track him? for all I know I will be visitting many universe before I found him." they havent explained me about that part yet. and like Shatan said the universe is infinite so it would be next ro impossible to track that huy down.

"ah… I guess we haven't told you that huh… it easy really do you see that jewel on the ring." When I look at it I can see a blue jewel on it. i nod at that as he continued. "that jewel had been set to respond to any element from this world so if you arrive at the world where he is the jewel will turn blue, of course since you are in this universe the jewel will be blue even though he not here. the path of the universe you will go had been set to go straight to where that person is but it accuracy is about 50% so sometime you may arrive at the different universe than the intended target."

Hm… so basically if there is a person who is from this world at another universe it mean that the jewel will turn blue. Even so what about Siesta? Isn't she also from this universe so even if I arrivea t different universe as long as she with me the jewel will still be blue. As if understanding my question more like reading my mind Azazel answer.

"The jewel had been modified as to not respond to her so even if she with you it won't react." He really think it through huh.

"here Is a gift for you…" Azazel said as he hand me some sort of device that look like a ear plug. "this is a communicator, it is not guaranteed but it might be possible to establish connection here even if you were in another universe…" I feel a bit relief if I could contact him. I'm not so smart that I could understand everything so it always good to have someone to ask to.

Now that everything settle everyone gather as they watch me and Siesta about to leave. Siesta right now is having a moment of goodbye with student council member. And as for me…

"Don't forget to catch a picture of woman with big breasted." Issei said to me. huh… I cant help but play along.

"I'll keep that in mind, you too make sure to become strong enough so you can become a Harem King." I said to him. he practically yelled out his dream so almost everyone who had met him know what type of person he is.

"definitely, I'm going to become a Harem king, don't be jealous now." Issei said as he extend his hand.

"heh… who will…" I said as we shake hand.

Suddenly Issei hand glow bright red and so were my Tablet as derf suddenly materialize and was floating mid air as a red aura surround him. the glow brightly before the light dim out as he descend slowly to my hand.

"This is, Welsh Dragon mark?" I said out loud as I noticed mark of Welsh dragon at Derf hilt.

"hm… it seem to be some sort of resonance between Sekiryutei and the sword, I may be able to find out what happened if we have time, perhaps next time." Azazel-sensei said. oh well maybe I found out sooner what did mark meant. For now it time to go.

"everyone, thank you for everything, I'm definitely return back here so untill then." I said as I wave my hand. Both me and Siesta step into the Black hole. As I turned around the hole closed itself as I cant see anything anymore.

Then everything become black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-er….-ke up."

Hm… someone talking. Who is it?

"PARTNER WAKE UP!" I immediately open my eye when I confirm Derf voice, when I look around I notice that we were surrounded. Wha- where is it? What happened… oh yeah, me and Siesta enter the hole and then everything gone black.

"Where Siesta!?" I shout. She was nowhere in sight. Don't tell me there is a risk for this travelling. Kuh… better think about it later there an enemy need to be dealt with. Surrounding me was a monster and if I remember correctly in Halkeginia this monster was called Minatour. So does that mean I return back to Halkeginia?

One of the minatour raise his large battle axe as he swing it down but I jump back to avoid the attack. I quicly summoned Excalibur as I held it with m other hand. One Minatour approach me but with one slash from the sword the creature dead due to the effect of Excalibur destruction. And os I continued to dispatch of other monster untill non were left.

"huh…gasp, just what kind of world is this and where the heck is Siesta?" there are to many question that need to be answered right now but the most important thing is to find Siesta first.

*beepbeep* something seem to be beeping and then I notice it was the comunicator Azazel-sensei gave me.

"Azazel-sensei!" I almost shout as I activate the communicator.

"Finally I got through, are you okay Saito, what happened, it been three hour after you gone and I haven't able to make contact with you or Siesta." Azazel-sensei said.

And so I explain what just happened and I also mention about the Siesta Disappearance.

"I see… about siesta I seem to be pick up her signal at where you are so she is in the same dimension as you but I can't pinpoint her location." So she save at least I could feel relief at that.

I'll try to make contact with her to learn of her whereabouts but before that I want you to tell me what kind of place you're in." if he could contact her I can learn where she is so we might be able to met later.

"hm… I seem to be just outside of forest and there are road mark here. the time today was night and….." as I look at the sky my mind went wide.

There were… two moons!

* * *

sigh… this chapter is already finish long ago. I just don't know whether I should continued this fic or not seeing the decline of the reader as the chapter pass. The next chapter is already finish though I don't know whether I should post it. Oh well for those who still keep track of this fic here is the long awaited chapter.

As I said before this will be one major crossover… and that bit about Mecha is something from my other fic from Infinite 'tsukaima' Saito. And lastly this maybe the last of Dxd Universe but that doesn't mean it will lost all connection to it. If anyone want to read a Znt and HsDxD fic please go to my profile and read Familiar of Devil/ is a crossover but this time it focus only on Znt and HsDxD. It storyline is also greatly differ and Saito abilities is different.

That is all… and I see how this goes before I releasing the next chapter. for those of you who is waiting for my other fic especially Tsukaima no Saito it will take a while as i still didn't have time to wrote the next chapter. it a miracle that i even have time to post this new chapter.


End file.
